Loss
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: After a devastating loss, Chat Noir helps Marinette recover through the trauma. Yet, the road to recovery has a few bumps in it when Marinette has to face dangerous akumas, friend betrayals, and bullies. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug! Originally called Surrender! Marichat! Possible reveal! Also on Wattpad! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Everything was simple.

Well, as simple as it would get.

I have my friends, crush, partner, Tikki, the bakery, fashion, and my parents. I wouldn't trade the world for anything better than what I already have. My life was going great with the occasional drama from Chloe or some crazy excuse to go save the day from akumas. I love being Ladybug and keeping Paris safe from the evil villains created by the notorious Hawkmoth. Sure, things could sometimes get out of hand, but it isn't too much of a job without my partner in crime, Chat Noir.

Everything was perfect and life couldn't get any better, until… it didn't and things became harder. Something was so off, something was just very… _wrong_.

It all started when I was helping my mom in the kitchen. We were making some macaroons for a customer when something fell, making a loud _clanging_ noise. I quickly turned to the source to see maman leaning heavily on the counter and bending down to pick up a pan. I could see her body trembling as she set the pan down on the counter and knew something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried and stepped closer in case she needed help. Maman faced me and a small smile graced her lips while saying," Your mother is a tough girl, sweetie. I'm fine."

My worry only grew once seeing her skin as pale as a sheet of paper and the sparkle in her eyes weakening… _fading away_. She almost resembled a flower wilting away because of the bitter cold but tries to survive the chilling temperature anyway. She turned and continued to work as I kept my gaze on her a little while longer before returning to my work. It frightened me with the many thoughts in my wild imagination going crazy with theories. It scares me because I knew…she was lying to me.

After the incident and almost completely forgetting about it, I moved on from it thinking that I was just paranoid. It didn't seem like anything changed as my life continued in school the same as it did every day. Rushing to school and arriving late, talking with Alya before class started, glanced up at the back of Adrien's head every once in a while, and went home for lunch.

One day, I was about to leave when noticing papa working in the kitchen all alone.

"Where's maman?" I asked, eyes searching for my missing mother. Papa stopped what he was doing and nervously looked over at me, scratching the nape of his neck. He sometimes glanced at different things while answering," She didn't get much sleep last night, so…I'm letting her sleep in a little longer."

Not thinking much of it, I continued to school while eating my breakfast, a croissant.

When I came back, the bakery was locked up and closed for the day when returning home for lunch. I didn't find this any way strange since my parents usually had to close to deliver big orders. So, I grabbed the spare key and entered my quiet, sweet smelling home then went to my room.

"Here, Tikki," I said, handing my Kwami a cookie. Tikki gladly took the treat and began to happily eat the treat. I smiled and grabbed something from the fridge before not too long, the phone rang. I grabbed the phone and checked the number quickly recognizing papa's phone number. I answered it, not thinking much of the call that awaits me.

"Mari…?" I heard my papa's voice crack on the other side of the phone. My worry infested as I asked him what was wrong. He began to explain the situation, having to pause a few times. I almost dropped the phone out of my hands. My blood ran cold as my hand clenched tighter and tighter to the point where it dug into my hand. A million thoughts ran through my mind but one stood out the most. The feeling of vomit rose up into my throat, feeling a churning sickness in my stomach. The phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor in slow motion as my world came crashing down on me. Like a foot, the news came down, ready to crush to poor, helpless ladybug that accidentally ended up in the house of denial.

Denial that what I was told couldn't be real! It just can't happen! It can't be true!

Not thinking, my feet did all the work as they guided me out the door and rushing through the streets of Paris. I didn't care if I left Tikki at home. I didn't care about the fact that school would begin again in a matter of a few minutes. The only thing that mattered at this moment was the importunacy of getting to the hospital. I heaved for air and feet grew sore from running miles and miles to get through the city on foot. Ducking past strangers and making sure to wait at every stop light, I increased my sprint once more.

Finally, I made arrived at the hospital and scrambled to the front desk on shaky feet. The desk lady was surprised by my sudden entry. I probably looked like a mess from running and face etched with indescribable fear of what I will face. Resting my hands on my knees, I took a moment to gather my strength and fill my lungs with air.

"Are you alright?" The desk lady asked. I didn't answer her question.

"Sa…bine…Du..pai..n…Chen…g" I said, in between breaths. The lady gave an unsure look before typing on her computer and giving me directions to maman's hospital room. I thanked her before speed walking down the many seemingly endless corridors searching for the right room. Finally, I found the right room and barged in, taking in the scene in front of me. Maman was unconscious on the hospital bed with papa on the side watching her with blotchy, red eyes.

He looked up in surprise and our eyes met, staring at each other before I closed the door behind me. I looked away and stared down at my mom, not wanting to get any closer. I was afraid that if I do, something horrible will happen like standing on thin ice, ready to break and plunge its next victim into a dark, freezing abyss to never return.

How could this happen? Why did it have to happen? Was there any way to stop all of this?

"Papa," I choked out, quietly so close to the edge of crying. My heart was shattered and a lump in my throat was forced to stay where it was. I felt a piece of me slowly being stabbed repeatedly until there was almost nothing left except for the shreds of whatever happiness was left to wilt. The flower's petals breaking free and slowly falling to the ground to wilt away into _nothing_.

"W-Why didn't y-you…o-or m-maman t-tell me?" I shakily asked, feeling tears burn my eyes. My hands clenched tightly feeling anger rise inside of me. Everything seemed hopeless, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. Nothing I can do to save the day of my own mother. Ladybug was useless for the first time, no matter what the outcome of the battle, it didn't have any winners except for the illness.

Papa looked at me with sorrow with his mouth slacked open, not sure what to say. That made me furious. He didn't even have a reason for not notifying me that my own mom was ill, possibly on her death bed?! The built up tears finally fell as I yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Mari…p-please, calm down. I need t-time," my father gently said, sadly. I avoided eye contact with him and closed mine tightly, trying to calm down. He was right, I need to stay calm or else an akuma would easily find its next prey, me. I also feel slightly guilty for yelling at my own dad and not giving him time to gather his words. I wasn't the only one losing someone I love, he was in the same position as me, useless.

I finally found the courage to walk over to the bedside and gaze upon my mother's pale form. The monitor filled the silence with an annoying beeping, but it was the only reassuring and soothing sound that told me she was still alive. She was still here breathing and fighting through the illness.

"Your mother and I didn't know how to tell you. I don't even know how I could cope- _act_ like things were fine," dad explained, sadly. I turned my attention to him and listened as he continued.

"I wanted to tell you, but Sabine wanted to keep it from you in case…in case there was a chance that it would all just pass over, and we could go back to our normal lives. I didn't like it but made sure she went to the doctors every time you ran out to do something or school. She just wanted to keep you the same positive and happy girl without invading, because she _knew_ you. She knew you would stay to help her and didn't want to get in the way of your studies, or…or I don't know."

I sighed, calming down and relaxing my scattered self.

"Thank you for telling me," I replied, giving him a weak smile. He tried to return the gesture as well, before a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are going to end soon," the nurse warned, sorting through a few papers then walked back out. Dad stood up from his chair as I fiddled with my fingers. We soon found our way out and drove back home with the radio filling the silence.

"Papa…what illness does mama have?" I asked, looking out the window. There was a small, tense pause between us.

"She has a brain tumor, it-"I cut him off.

"I don't want to know what is possibly hurting her right now. I just wanted a name, maybe I'll look it up later when…when…you know," I said, quietly. The only response that came was from the radio as the long car ride continued. When we arrived, I went inside, until a hand stopped me in my tracks.

"I can call you in sick for tomorrow if you want," dad suggested, but I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I'll go to school tomorrow, it would be good for me," I said, before almost running up the stairs. Once in the safety of my room, I collapsed to the floor sitting on my knees and placed my hands over my face trying to steady my breathing almost gasping for air shakily.

"Marinette…" I heard the small voice of my Kwami, full of concern. I felt a small touch softly petting my forehead, trying to give as much comfort as possible. I wanted to be strong but at this moment, weakness took over and there was no stopping it. The feeling was overwhelming like a typhoon ready to knock down my barriers and release the temptation to then fall apart as well. I had to stay strong for, not only my father but also, Paris. I cannot let Hawkmoth get control of my emotions.

With one final exhale, I stood up and reassured Tikki with a fake smile, saying, "I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern, but I need to get ready for bed if I want to make it to school tomorrow."

"But-"I cut poor Tikki off when exiting the room to go and get a shower. Guilt itched at my heart as a frown replaced the smile as I went to the bathroom. I'm sorry, Tikki. I wish I could tell you everything but some things are just better left unsaid. I'm sorry, dad for blowing a fuse when none of this was your fault or in any way in your control. I'm sorry, maman for being so weak when you would want me to be strong. I'm sorry to everyone that Ladybug failed to save the day. _I_ failed to see or do anything to possibly avoid this from happening. And I'm sorry to myself for almost getting akumatized when Paris still needs Ladybug as a protector.

I made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind me before sliding down against it with my knees tucked to my chest. I didn't really have a belief in these types of things but as I folded my trembling hands together and bowed my head, a quiet prayer escaped my lips.

"I'm so sorry for everything that leads to this…just please…please please please let mama be okay. Please!"


	2. Chapter 2

**{+}{+}{+}**

 ***Marinette's P.O.V***

The first thing when waking up, I noticed the silence. I jumped when my phone's alarm went off and quickly turned it off. Tikki was still sound asleep, and I desperately wanted to join her but knew that it would be impossible to sleep even if I just rolled around the whole night with barely a wink of rest. My mind was filled with many different things. I just want to hide under my covers for the whole day and forget the events of yesterday but urged myself out of the warmth of the bed.

I changed into my everyday clothes before heading downstairs to see the kitchen empty. I froze and looked away for a moment to gather myself then continued to make myself some breakfast. I had to keep repeatedly reminding myself that mama was okay and safe in the hospital. She is tough and will be alright, back in the bakery where she belongs then everything will be back to normal. It just has to be.

Not paying attention, my elbow hit the box of cereal, making a mess on the floor. For a moment, I just stared at it then sighed. I turned in my seat to stand up which caused my other elbow to hit my bowl and spill it all over the table. I cursed under my breath and slammed my fist on the table, recoiling from the stinging pain that shot up my arm. Taking a couple deep breathes to calm down, I stood up and went to grab a wash rag to clean the milk.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" my papa asked, poking his head through the door. I looked up from cleaning the table and saw the change from worry to understanding. Papa grabbed a broom from the bakery and began to sweep up the cereal.

"Papa, I can clean this up. You go deal with the customers," I said, urging him to go back downstairs. He gave his bright, warm smile that didn't have much of the same cheeriness it usually had.

"It's alright. The bakery doesn't open for a little while and there are no big orders from anyone so I should be able to get them done quickly," he said, finishing up by grabbing the box and throwing away the cereal that was on the floor. I finished cleaning up my mess on the table.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that I made a mess," I apologized, feeling guilty that I made dad stop his work to help me. I felt his large hand place itself on my shoulder and looked up to see a sympathetic smile.

"It was an accident. There is no need to apologize, since I wanted to help clean this up," He reassured. That brought a small smile to my face, and I hugged him burying my face into his chest. He returned the gesture. We stayed like that, until I pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Go get finished getting ready, or you'll be late getting to school," he said, shooing me away. I went back up to my room and grabbed my purse and school bag. Tikki flew over giving me skeptical look before asking, "What happened?"

"One of my many natural disasters," I explained, shrugging. My Kwami chuckled then shook her head back in forth, saying, "What are we going to do with you?"

I laughed a little before opening my purse and letting Tikki fly into it. Closing my purse, I made my way down to the bakery and grabbed a croissant before heading to school. For the first time, I was actually early and went upstairs to my class to wait until Alya arrived. I felt like I was forgetting something but once I sat down, a wave of tiredness brought me into dreamland from taking a toll from an almost sleepless night.

"Maybe, I can rest for a little bit until people start arriving," I told myself and rested my head on the table, not hearing what Tikki had said, before I was out like a light. I jolted awake and let out a surprised gasp, falling out of my chair when someone poked me in the side. Giggling could hear from above and my first thought was Chloe until seeing Alya with trying to hold back her laughter, offering me a hand. I took her hand as she helped me up.

"I didn't think you were that ticklish, girl," she said, still trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and smirked as we sat back down in our seats, I noticed the classroom was slowly filling up and with students.

"Okay, down to more important matters," my best friend continued, eyeing me carefully.

"Let me guess, you have an amazing scoop on the Ladyblog that you're about to rant on and on about," I teased, earning a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Not yet," she said, smirking with a hint of questioning in her eyes.

"Here we go," I thought.

"Where were you yesterday? You never came back after lunch and never responded to any of my texts," Alya asked, a sliver of worry showing. I was not prepared to answer that question. School was supposed to help me forget my mother's unexpected predicament, but life has its ways to remind you of things you just want to forget. The playful side of me quickly faded into one of sadness as my thoughts went down a darker road.

"I…I don't really want to talk about it right now," I told her, hugging myself.

"I see what's going on," Alya said, adjusting her glasses. I looked over at her nervous that she figured out the situation my family is in or that I'm Ladybug. My heartbeat quickened as a stared at her with anticipation.

"You are stressed out from school. I bet you even forgot to do your homework, because you probably fell asleep and didn't wake up until school ended. It also explains why you are also so tired. You had a hard time falling back asleep from your earlier nap," Alya theorized, placing her hand on my shoulder. Not wanting to worry Alya or let her spread the news around, I agreed with her.

"Haha, you caught me," I lied, making the best fake smile possible. Then realization hit, I forgot to do my homework but at least it worked once Alya handed me her homework to copy off of. Then, she began her rant about the latest scoop as I copied so thankful for my best friend who saves my grade.

"The weirdest thing happened last night," the blogger said, scrolling through her blog before shoving her phone to my face. There was a picture of Chat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower searching for something. I didn't find this weird at all until reading the article's title, "Where's Ladybug?".

A pile of imaginary bricks fell on top of me. I completely forgot Chat and I had patrol last night! Once Alya returned her eyes to her phone's screen, continuing with her and Ladyblog fan's conspiracies, I hit my head against the desk a couple of times. That was my first time I've actually missed patrol in my whole Ladybug career.

I finished copying just as the teacher walked in and everyone was seated. At least that's what I thought, until noticing a certain blonde was not sitting in the seat in front of me. As Miss Bustier did attendance, I shifted over the desk a little and called for Nino quietly.

The DJ turned around in his seat with a questioning "Yeah".

"Where's Adrien?" I asked, in a whispering tone.

"Something about a very important photoshoot that _had_ to be taken in the early morning. I feel bad for him. He probably had to wake up earlier than usual," Nino explained, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Satisfied with the answer, I sat back in my seat and Miss Bustier started the lesson. I almost fell asleep a couple of times but was rudely awakened by a slight poke in the side, giving the offender a glare. The day went on slowly, until Adrien came during the middle of our chemistry class.

He handed a note to the teacher before yawning and taking his seat. I noticed how completely exhausted the model seemed as he greeted Nino and rested his head in the palm of his hand. Another jab in the side snapped me out of my thoughts and almost let out a squeak of surprise. My eyes swiveled over to a smirking Alya with yet another glare from me. She was having too much fun with that.

As soon as class ended, I was gathering my things when a certain someone poked my side once more. This time I jump a bit too much and ended up tripping backwards, waiting to make contact with the floor. Instead, I fell into waiting arms and slowly opened my eyes to meet with gorgeous green ones. My face began to heat up when seeing that it was my crush that just caught me, now setting me back on to my feet.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked, checking if I was alright. I was in a daze and didn't catch much of what he said before attempting to reply without looking like an idiot.

"Y-Yeah, I'm d-doing fell-I mean, swell! S-Sorry for falling for you-I M-MEAN, FALLING ON YOU!" I stuttered like crazy, looking like a huge fool. I could even hear Chloe and Sabrina snickering behind a confused Adrien. Alya grabbed my shoulders and made up an excuse then quickly guided me out the door. As soon as we were far enough, I groaned in embarrassment and hid my red face in my hands.

"That was a disaster! I can't believe how much of an idiot I sounded like! What am I going to do Alya? He will think I'm weird and date Chloe! Then we'll never go on a date, get married, and get a house. Poor Hugo, Emma, and Louis will never exist and another hamster will be homeless! And it's all because I sound like a glitch on a scratched movie disk!" I ranted, breathing heavily after finishing.

"Girl, chill. I don't think Adrien would ever think you were weird or have even the slightest thought about dating that dog whose bark is bigger than her bite," Alya reassured me. I sighed, knowing that she was right.

"You're right, Alya," I finally admitted, smiling at the blogger.

"And I will always hear you say those two magical words," She said, holding up her phone and rewinding a recording of what I said.

"This is so going to be my new ringtone every time you call or text."

"ALYA!" I complained, trying to grab her phone. We laughed as I tried to steal the phone to delete the recording. Alas, I had to leave before lunch ended so I can check up on papa and restock on cookies for Tikki, since I didn't yesterday. I waved my best friend farwell before heading to the bakery for lunch. To my surprise, the bakery was closed again.

I stood there for a moment before grabbing the hidden key, unlocking the door and walking inside. The whole bakery was dark like a ghost town as I made my way upstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some cookies for Tikki and let her eat while I grabbed something from the fridge.

"Marinette," Tikki called, making me turn to see my Kwami holding a note.

"Why is your dad going to the hospital?" She asked, worried. My eyes widen as I hurriedly grabbed the note and read:

 _I'm going to the hospital. There are leftovers in the fridge that you can warm up._

 _Love, papa_

"Marinette, what's going on?" she asked, begging for some answers. I looked away from her big, blue eyes that were full of concern for me. I sighed, giving in but didn't look at Tikki as I answered, "My mom is sick with a serious illness called…I don't remember nor do I want to know the situation it's put my family through."

"I am so sorry, Marinette," my Kwami apologized, feeling bad for asking such a touchy subject. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were only worried that I was keeping something important from you. I should have told you what was going on instead of keeping it to myself. I just wanted to be strong for everyone so they wouldn't worry about me," I explained.

"Is that why you didn't tell Alya," Tikki questioned.

"Come on, Tikki. You know how much Alya jumps to conclusions and _loves_ being right," I teased, making us both laugh. My phone began to ring and answered, seeing papa's phone number.

"Hi, papa," I said, almost hesitating then waited for a reply.

"Hey Mari, are you home?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be there in a bit. You wouldn't believe how long of a line I was just in to bring takeout home for supper and now there is a traffic jam but it's letting up" he said.

"Alright, see you soon!" I replied, happily. We said our goodbyes before hanging up and sighed in relief, not realizing that I was holding my breath. The Tikki nuzzled my hand a bit, providing comfort. I smiled then loaded my purse with cookies to go and looked at the time, seeing papa wasn't going to make it.

"You ready to head back to school?" I asked Tikki. I turned to the landline phone and noticed a red one on the small screen, meaning that there was a message for the Dupain-Cheng's and not the bakery. Curiosity got the better of me and pressed play.

"You have one new message," the answering machine spoke robotically then replaced with a different voice, "This is Saint-Louis Hospital. We regret to inform you that Sabine Dupain-Cheng has passed away. We did the best we could do. I'm so sorry for your loss."

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{+}{+}{+}**

 ***Marinette's P.O.V***

My mind went blank with only the doctor's message repeating in my head.

"… _Sabine Dupain-Cheng has passed away."_

"… _has passed away"_

"… _passed away."_

I felt my lip quiver and eyes burn, ready to release every emotion I felt at the moment. Pain. Anger. Guilt. Question after question began to drill their way into my skull. I felt myself trembling, eyes focus on the wall on the other side of the room but not paying attention to anything. My world crashed and burned to the floor in a blink of an eye. Everything collapsed in an array of frustration that would haunt me every night and minute of the day. My legs wobbled from beneath until my knees gave out, and I fell to the floor in a heap. Sadness overwhelmed my soul as I gasped for air and the first sob filled the room. My heart ached for mama's hugs and kisses one more time, to see her smile wishing me a good morning.

That won't ever happen again. She's gone! She's dead!

My body racked with sobs, growing louder after the other and tears burned my face as they slid down my cheeks. This can't be happening! This can't be real…right? This is just a dream-no, nightmare that I'll wake up from and mama will be okay. She will hold me and say that she is still here. She's alright.

Yet, the pain felt too real, so it couldn't be a dream. I cried for the loss of my mother. I need her. I can't bare the thought of not seeing her ever again. Why did this have to happen to such a sweet and kind person? Why did it have to be her?

"Marinette, you need to calm down before an akuma gets here," Tikki warned, concern laced in her voice. I shakily gasped and sometimes hiccupped trying to steady my mind, ridding the bad emotions from my mind.

"Deep breathes in and out. In. Out. In. Yeah, just like that," my Kwami encouraged, the sensation brushing of her small hand on my forehead trying to comfort me. Once I was breathing normally again, I slid to the nearest wall and brought my knees to my chest, hiding my face from the world. Tikki did her best to comfort me. I appreciated that a lot, but it was hard to focus on happy thoughts when all I want to do is cry. Questions raced through my mind so quickly that I almost didn't hear the chime of the bakery's bell.

Does papa know what happened yet? If he doesn't, how will I break the news to him? How am I going to tell my friends without breaking down in front of the whole school? How am I going to save Paris if I am an easy prey for Hawkmoth?

I need to be strong and the only way to do that, without anyone noticing, is to avoid people. No more being weak. No more crying. My job is to keep people safe, not be a victim for evil purposes. Ladybug failed to save someone once, she nor Marinette will ever be helpless ever again. I don't think I would be able to break papa the news. Hopefully, it's still in the messages. I stumbled up to my room quietly when hearing my father's footsteps coming up the stairs. I shut the door when the creaking of the door opened.

"Marinette, are you still here?" Papa called. He sounded like himself…sort of. He probably didn't know about _it_ yet. Carefully, without making too much noise, I crept to the stairs that lead to my bed and went up them to lay down, hugging a pillow closely. I heard shuffling downstairs before the muffled sound of the phone's messages played. Not wanting to hear my father cry, I escaped through the skylight and onto my balcony. I sat on my chair and stared out at Paris's scenery, trying to get my mind off of reality.

The school's bell rang, signaling everyone that school was over. I stood and walked over to the railing before ducking down to watch students scrambling out the doors like ant's crawling from their hill. I could see Alya with Adrien and Nino but couldn't tell what they looked like or talking about from this distance.

"They're probably looking for me," I thought, sadly and feeling guilty. My friends (and crush) are probably worried when I didn't return to class. I watched as a flash of blonde collided into the other making me a little annoyed that my hands clutched the railing's bars. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me and shifted my eyes to Alya to see her staring in my direction. I couldn't tell if she saw me or not which worried me a little. As much as I love my best friend, I didn't want her to come and check on me, drowning me in questions. Crawling back over to the chair, I paused then lifted the skylight and listened carefully. The place was quiet…to quiet for my liking.

That's when it hit me. Papa could be akumatized! Not thinking, I jumped inside and rushed down the stairs to find papa. Why didn't I help him? Why am I so useless?

"Papa!" I called out desperately around the house but there was no sign of him. I ran out of the apartment and down to the bakery to see a single light on in the kitchen. There he stood, mindlessly rolling out dough on the table. I walked over to him, stopping when standing right behind him. I was relieved that he was okay, but it did not stop the churning in my stomach.

"Papa…" I called out, making him jump a little. He must have been deep in thought if he didn't notice me walk in. Papa didn't turn around and took a moment before catching me off guard as he spoke with a quiet and gloomy.

"D-do you k-know?" he asked, voice cracking and sounding smaller than his usual bubbly self. I immediately knew what he was talking about mama.

"Y-yeah," I answered, not sure what else to say. A moment of horrible silence fell upon us. As soon as I thought I would break, papa sighed and turned around. He wrapped his arms around me, and I didn't hesitate in returning his warm hug. I sniffled at times, and papa began rubbing my back trying to comfort me. His embrace helped ease the pain a little, but it will never replace what I had with mama. That piece will forever be an empty spot, a gap with nothing to fill it. What kept my heart mended, is now torn.

I flinched when hearing a knocking on the door. Pulling away from papa, I ran up the stairs knowing who it was. I shut the door to the trapdoor and locked it so no one could get in. I didn't want to face anyone of my friends right now, and I hope papa will get the hint. I scrambled up the steps and curled up on my bed, holding my pillow to my chest. Then there was a pounding on the trapdoor.

"Marinette, it's Alya," my best friend's muffled voice came from the other side.

"I know you're in there. I heard you running up the steps and shutting the door."

I sighed, getting up and slowly making my way over to the trapdoor trying to think of an excuse to get her to leave me alone for the time being. Nothing came to mind as I unlocked the door, letting Alya in. I made my way back to my bed and hoped she would get the message my father failed to see.

"Girl, this is the second time you disappear after lunch without returning. I get that you sometimes disappear during odd times and come back super late, but don't think I didn't see you on your balcony-"

"Alya, can you get to the point," I said, a little harshly without looking at her.

"Mari…what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I-I…Nothing's wrong. I just didn't feel very well last night. Sorry," I told her. It wasn't necessarily a lie nor the whole truth, but it was the best thing I could think of on such short notice. I couldn't tell if Alya bought it or not, but I wasn't planning on turning to find out.

"Alright," she said unsure, not totally believing me. I wasn't very good at lying. I'm not sure how people haven't figured out that I am Ladybug yet. Honestly, I'm so clumsy with secrets in my civilian form than I am with Ladybug.

"Did you hear about the new akuma? It's been out for three months now, the longest akuma that's been released," she suddenly asked. This grabbed my full attention. I almost looked over my shoulder because no, I didn't know at all. I've been worrying about my mom so much that I didn't even notice.

"Chat Noir has been battling this new villain all by himself, and Ladybug hasn't even appeared. The akuma calls herself Pandora, you know the myth about Pandora's Box that contains all the world's sorrow and sickness," Alya explained. I shot up from my bed with wide eyes when hearing the word "sickness". Could…Could the reason my mama is gone be that of an akuma that Ladybug could have easily stopped? I wasn't listening to the blogger ramble on about her blog. The one thing that was on my mind was anger. Nothing mattered at the moment except getting my revenge for the death of a loved one. Whoever this _Pandora_ character was was going to pay…big time!

Clenching my teeth and fist, I stormed out of my room with my purse then ran to the nearest alleyway to transform. I could hear Alya calling my name, but I didn't listen and kept going. When I was finally hidden, I opened my purse to let out Tikki and before letting her say a word, I transformed. Jumping across rooftops at full speed and zipping through the air, the pent-up rage was messed with my mind. I landed on the Eiffel Tower's beam and tried to think where the akuma could be.

"Mind letting the cat out of the bag, M'lady? This cat has been feline very lonely these last couple of days without you," Chat flirted, a grin plastered on his face. Behind the happiness, there was still a good dose of concern that wavered in the cat's eyes.

"Do you know where the akuma is?" I asked, urgently.

Chat gave me an odd look before saying, "I know how we can find her."

"How?" I asked, demandingly, outraged with the akuma that took my mother. A fire ignited within my soul and craved for the sweet taste of revenge.

"Ladybug, what's wrong with you?" Chat asked, standing and carefully walking closer to me. I glared daggers at Chat and clenched my teeth so hard that it would leave a crack. Rage boiled throughout my body, and I couldn't control or think what I was doing. I felt blind. Lost. Suffocated with a whole new dilemma I didn't think I would face for a long time until it just happened recently. There was no warning. There were just lies, and I was deceived by them all. It is one of evil's greatest punishments, heartache.

I could have saved her from the akuma. Could have stopped it before it started. Maybe there is still a chance that I can save her. I just need to cure the villain and things will go back to normal. Everything will be fixed and how it should be. Taking a deep and unsteady breath, I calmed myself down enough to talk in a nice manner.

"Nothing, just some things that just recently happened, but it'll be okay once we finish the fight. I'm sorry for yelling at you," I apologized. Chat Noir smiled, it was a serene and relaxed smile.

"It's okay. We all do it sometimes," he said, shrugging his shoulders. A small pit of regret rested in my stomach but nodded anyway.

"So…how do we find Pandora?" I asked, going back to my usual brave and confident self.

"A little purrsuasion. Pandora's purrwer is to spread evil and catastrophe. She doesn't have a very good home life and I guess, it finally made her civilian-self snap. Now, Pandora wants to spread all of life's evil that she has felt to others," Chat explained.

"So…what you are saying is that we need to be having a good time to lure her out," I thought out loud before sending a forced smirk over to my partner.

"That is a claw-some answer, Bugaboo," he complimented, sending a wink.

"I suppose that was some good investigating skills. Good job, Kitty," I congratulated, teasingly. We set out to look like we were having a fun time racing across the rooves. I had one thought on my mind, getting mama back. I was going to save her this time from the akuma, unlike the first time.

"Don't worry, mama. I will fix my mistake, and you will be back home in no time with papa and I. I won't fail you again," I thought, making a promise to my family.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

It was hard pretending to be happy when a voice keeps repeating how it's all my fault, and that I am weak.

The truth was hard to bare with, but I pushed the voice down into the depths of where all the dark thoughts were and proceeded with having fun jumping across the rooves. It felt refreshing to clear my mind and reassuring that once the akuma is taken down, then mama will be back with us. I felt selfish. The main reason that I wanted to get rid of this akuma was to bring my mother back. It wasn't for Paris's sake…well, not as much. Yet, questions invaded my mind.

Will mama actually be brought back? What if my magic doesn't bring her back? What if this was something permanent? What if mama is gone forever? What if the last time I would see her beautiful face was in a casket?

No! I can't think like this! I don't care how greedy or selfish I am being, I am going to get my mother back! This has to work! Swallowing the forming lump in my throat and wiping my eyes, I didn't notice that I was lagging behind a bit.

"Ladybug?" Chat called out with a questioning tone. I looked up and realized how far behind I was from my partner. I increased my pace to catch up when seeing something coming up from behind Chat.

"Chat! Behind you!" I yelled, leaping faster than before. My partner quickly ducked from the approaching ghostly orbs that almost hit him. Finally arriving next to Chat Noir, I began to spin my yo-yo to use as a shield. Chat had my back as I had his.

"I am Pandora! The keeper of the box filled with all the worlds' evil. You shall give me your miraculous or else, you shall be taken out, permanently!" the akumatized victim shouted, pointing her finger threateningly at the both of us.

"Sorry, the only one I feline taking out is my Bugaboo," Chat said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and glared. Now, was not the time to joke around. It made me a little agitated that he wasn't taking this any way seriously but didn't say anything. He didn't know why I was acting this way and that's how it's going to be.

"You have disrespected me in more ways than one, Chat Noir. My pretties, give this cat his punishment and this ladybug for helping the buffoon," Pandora ordered, grinning evilly. The ghost henchmen flew towards and attacked us with claw-like fingers.

 ***One fight later…***

"Lucky Charm!" I yelled, getting tired of this annoying villain. Chat and I knew that the akuma was in the box she held, but it was hard slipping past her guards. We were hiding at the moment to think up of a plan which leads to using my powers. I searched the area after looking at the object in my hand, a trash can lid. There were some spots that landed on a few places before looking at the box and Chat's hand.

"So, are we going to take out the trash?" Chat joked. I ignored him and began to aim before throwing the lid like a frisbee. It ricocheted off of the places my vision told me before hitting the main target.

"Chat!" I shouted. He nodded, activating his powers. Chat Noir ran as fast as he could before leaping at the box as Pandora and her ghost guards or him or the box too. I bit my lip and squeezed my hands into fists with the tension that grew in the air as everything slowed. A pinch of anxiety began to twist like a knife in my stomach and sweat beaded my forehead.

Then, the box turns into ashes, and I release the tension in my muscles of ever-growing nerves. He did it.

The ghosts disappeared and the victim was covered in a shower of purple bubbles, changing back into her actual self. Chat caught her and carefully helped the poor girl to a bench to sit at. I grabbed the trash lid and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I shouted as the object burst into magical groups of ladybugs to go and fix the damages. I couldn't wait to get home to see mama! The very thought brought a smile to my face as I walked over to Chat.

"There's that smile that I missed," my partner said, raising his fist. I did the same, and we bumped them together.

"Pound it!" we said, victoriously. I frowned slightly when realizing that I owe Chat an apology. He did amazing today like always, and I feel like I made it worse.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I just…didn't feel like myself," I apologized, looking away and fiddling with my hands.

"It's okay, Milady. I get those sort of days too," he said, smiling. I returned the gesture before hearing the sound of my earring's beeping. Just as the news and police people arrived, I said my farewells to my partner then swung away back home.

Releasing my transformation in my room, I gave Tikki a cookie before going downstairs to look for mama. I searched everywhere in the house and bakery for anyone, but it was just the same bitter quiet like before.

The same cold feeling swimming in these walls and the fleeting emptiness hit like a ton of bricks. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to imagine a world without _her_ in it. Why was she not here safe and sound? Why is she not in the kitchen making goodies? Why didn't Ladybug's cure work?!

I jumped when hearing the door open and a sad papa walked in. He looked up at me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Where were you? I was so worried…I'm so sorry, Marinette," he apologized, guilt in his voice. Papa sounded so lost and confused. He actually thought I abandoned him? Wait…why is he apologizing…unless…

"Papa…where's mama?" I asked, voice wavering to the point where everything was starting to slowly fall into an abyss. This can't be the reality I know. Where's Ladybug's luck when I need it? Why didn't it work? Why? Why? Why?!

My questions went unanswered but replaced with silence. The horrible, intimidating silence that said it all, yelling and snapping me back into reality. The dark truth. The vain of my life.

Mama is still gone. Really gone, where there is no returning. She's dead. She's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead! Death took my mom away from us. Took her away from me. I miss her. I want her. I _need_ her.

"Marinette…" papa's voice trailed off. He sounded so hopeless, given up. Was it selfish that I wanted mama more than papa? Would some say despicable? Well, I didn't care. I just desperately wanted to pull away and run upstairs to hide from the cruel world, cry until there were no more tears. I feel numb outside like I do right now, on the inside.

"W-Wasn't i-it the aku-akuma that did it-it?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"No, she had it a lot longer than that," Papa answered, rubbing my back gently. I didn't want his comfort. I didn't want mama's answers to come from him. It hurt. It hurt so much that they lied and kept this from their own daughter. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

Before I knew what was happening next, I remember running up the stairs to my room and locking it shut.

Breathing heavily, I finally let myself drown in my sorrow and cried. Tears cascaded down my face like a broken dam that couldn't be fixed. There were no mends, nothing to fill the broken part of me. No stitch in the world could fix the internal damage as it bled and bled until there was nothing left.

"Mari, please calm down. I promise, you will be al-"

"No! I am not going to be alright, Tikki!" I yelled, cutting my kwami off. My frustration and mental stress were catching up to me that I didn't notice the shock and hurt in her eyes. She turned and flew off somewhere as I moved to my bed to clear my head and cool off before apologizing.

That was the first time I yelled at my sweet little friend and guilt began to eat its way at me. My eyes landed on a family photo, and I quickly set it down so it wouldn't be showing. I curled into a ball, wanting to desperately disappear. I had no guts to see mama's smile. It would only make me go crazy seeing it now.

It will forever haunt my dreams and leave a scar on my heart. A quick flash of the image of my smiling mother flew through my mind and gone just as fast as it came. Just as fast as she went. I felt my lip quiver a bit but held back the lump in my throat. I am so sick of crying and feeling as though I'm blaming others for what happened. I am Ladybug for crying out loud! A hero does not cry and helps others when needed, not the total opposite!

 _Tap Tap Tap_

I snapped out of my thoughts when hearing knocking coming from…the skylight? Was it all in my head or was ther-

" _Puurr_ -incess, I know you're in there. Will you take pity on this stray kitty?" Chat's teasing voice muffled through the skylight's glass. I was having a debate about whether to tell him to go away or let an idiot into my room.

Pros and cons swept by as another round of Chat asking to enter my room. Why was he here in the first place? Doesn't he have anyone else to annoy with his lame cat puns? The last time he visited me was when Glaciator attacked. Chat really helped me feel better then. Maybe…he could do it again?

"I'm not getting any younger out here, even though I have nine lives and can pull off anything I wear," Chat joked. I could almost hear the desperation in his voice behind the fun-loving hero. Was he worried about me? Why would he? He doesn't know what's going on…does he? With a nervous and shaky sigh, I gave in and let the stupid cat in.

He dropped down onto my bed as I sat there with my legs crossed. I could feel his green eyes studying me as the silence overwhelmed the awkwardness between us. Feeling the tension, Chat sat comfortably next to me on the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, pulling off a forced grin. Behind all of his jokes and playfulness, I didn't expect to see warmth and concern. Wait…how did he know there was something wrong?

"Why are you here?" I asked, avoiding the subject and he gave me a look before shrugging.

"I guess…I was just a little lonely and wanted to _chat_ ," Chat admitted, a soft grin engraved on his lips. I rolled my eyes. A forced smile found its way onto my face. Chat Noir was many things but a good friend was his best trait and an easy talker (even with those horrible puns and jokes). We shared some things in common, though I never would admit it.

He gave me a strange look as if he _knew_ something was up.

"So…why are you really here?" I asked, trying my best not to get caught. Chat did not need to know the situation that I'm dealing with. For all he knows, I'm a civilian that he likes to talk to on rare occasions or help fight akumas.

"Can't a knight visit his Princess? It wouldn't be very knightly of me not to visit a lovely princess," Chat said, nudging me in the side and made me laugh a little. It's nice to laugh once again since what recently happened. He knew when to make me feel better in my darkest moments. I was so lucky to have a partner like Chat. Lucky…huh, it's been a while since luck has been on my side.

"The real reason," I replied, crossing my arms. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you _claw_ -ught the fid. Yes, I have a reason," Chat admitted, then grew serious. This made me uncomfortable seeing the fun-loving cat look so oddly serious. The only time he takes anything serious is when there is an emergency.

We still win at the end of every battle we face...except the battle to save my mother. It felt as though a knife was thrust into my heart and agonizingly turning so slowly and tormented my inner mind with the memory. For a split second, I let my eyes dull and mouth twitch from the small smile to a frown so I wouldn't get caught.

Chat narrowed his eyes a bit, and I grew nervous. Did he notice the sadness in my eyes or the fact that I am sort of biting my lip to keep it from quivering? I really didn't want to cry anymore and stay strong for not only Paris but my mother too. She would want me to be strong, a strong Ladybug, not a weak daughter who just cries all of the time.

I need to stay positive so an akuma doesn't come. I'm honestly surprised one didn't show up yet considering how sad I've been for the past couple of days. What's Hawkmoth planning?

"As I said, I came to talk with you, and it seems I came at a _purr-_ fect time," Chat said, eyeing me. I raised an eyebrow, trying to make myself look confused. I knew that he knew something was wrong, very wrong. It seemed almost pointless to pretend that there is nothing wrong with me when it's clear to see that there really is an inner war.

A war that came with a big blow and loss. A living nightmare in which can't be escaped no matter how hard I try. No matter how much I want to forget and move on, but the thing about mama was she isn't forgettable. She is like a precious gem, but so much more and our memories together will always be cherished, stuck like glue, with me.

"Why?" I asked in almost a whisper, hiding the fact that I felt a familiar burning sensation. It was so difficult to hide my emotions. I can see him already making a joke about how much I'm a baby. That I am weak and could never strong.

He doesn't though. Instead, his ears droop and a look of understanding almost made me want to break. Once my boundaries are broken, every emotion, lie, and the truth will flow like a raging river of many different things until it arrives at a fork in the road then will I decide to take one path or the other.

Chat looked me straight in the eyes with sympathy, a strange thing to see, filled me with relief. He was dead serious about whatever he about to say next, and it terrified me to the bone. I had to blink a couple of times to dry my eyes and gulp down the oncoming sob. My hands clenched my arms so tightly that it kind of hurt but helped.

"Marinette, stop pretending that you're okay when you're not," he said, sternly with worry and sadness in those green eyes. I didn't know when he shifted to sit right in front of me until his hands took a hold of the sides of my arms, keeping his claws from scratching me.

It was such a soothing and gentle touch that it made me freeze. This was the first time he's actually said my name, he must really be worried if that's the case. I started to heave a little, feeling my chest going up and down and eyes bulge out of their sockets in disbelief.

I was hoping so badly that he won't see through my mask but a part of me _did_ want him to notice the pain and hurt. Someone that craved comfort from others but kept denying it even from my own father, I didn't show all of the inscrutable pain, nor did he see it. Chat is the only one who did see, eyes that could see through the darkness both physically and mentally.

I broke. My tears were finally released from being held back for so long. A longing sob left my lips as I lifted my legs to hold them to my chest and hide my face in shame, embarrassment. I cried my heart out, feeling as if being torn apart and nothing could help fix it.

I shakily gasped for air and dug my nails into my arms, sniffling and coughing at times. It hurt so much, and I just want it to stop. I'm supposed to be a positive and cheery girl, just how mama always liked, not this pathetic burst of sadness and despair.

What would people say when they find out that Ladybug cried, especially right in front of her partner? What would he think of me if I was in the suit right now, staining my face with hot tears and snot? I feel so alone, desperately wanting Tikki's gentle words and touch to extinguish this crushing feeling.

The pounding, that started to make its appearance, didn't help the situation. I wish I could transform and escape everything that is the reality that still hasn't answered my long-awaited question. _Why_?

I knew there was never going to be an answer, and it made me cry harder.

Then, there was warmth. Arms snaked their way around my waist, pulling me into the source of the body holding my smaller form. A gentle hand rubbed circles around my back and reassuring words were whispered into my ear before feeling that certain cat nuzzling his face into my hair, warm breath tickling my skin.

For a moment, I hesitated so unsure and confused before realizing who was holding me. Comforting me. Soothing me. Chat cared about me as Ladybug and Marinette that I'm just realizing. Without any further hesitation, I buried my face into his chest and returned the embrace. I felt Chat fall back until he was leaning against a wall or something but didn't care. I felt safe and secure than I did for these past couple days and nights.

I finally calmed down to the point where there was only sniffing. Chat's chest was like a pillow and surprisingly began to vibrate as he actually purred. I smiled, feeling content.

"You okay, now?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded, knowing that my voice would crack badly.

"Thank you, Chat. You…really are…a…knight," I joked, sleepily. All that crying has mentally worn me out and embarrassing as it is, I could fall asleep like this. Though the moment ended when a familiar beeping interrupted the silence.

" _Prrruu_ -icness, as much as I would love to stay, I gotta go," he said, softly moving a piece of hair out of my face. I disapproving groaned when feeling myself being moved and the warmth leaving. A light chuckle came from the flirty hero, a genuine chuckle. Without thinking, I sat up and grabbed his hand before he leaped out the window. Chat and I stared at each other, both of us surprised by my sudden actions.

I snapped out of my daze and put on a real smile, saying, "Thanks for making me feel better."

He smirked, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. I bit my lip, not believing what I was about to do. Taking a deep breath, I asked the silly cat, "Can you possibly come by tomorrow? I-If you're not busy that is!"

I felt like a total idiot when saying that. The least likely person I would expect to cheer me up actually helped in my most needed time. The way he gently held and soothed me was so unexpected yet it was something Chat would do.

He was the only one that truly could see all of the pain I am in. Would it be so wrong to have another person to help me through this besides papa? A friend that can keep this a secret and maybe keep me company during the night. Someone to rely on until I find the courage to tell others what's been going on.

It sounds selfish, really selfish when I knew Chat had another life besides a superhero one. I honestly don't know why I asked because his answer is going to be-

"Of course, I will. Marinette, you might not think this, but we're friends, and I'll help my friends no matter what," Chat said, smiling. My eyes widened, not expecting him to actually want to come back and help me.

"You are my friend too, and if you need anything, I will help you too," I said, smiling a little.

"Besides," he began, "you haven't told me why you were sad. I'll give you as much time as you need but you need to eventually tell me what's going on. Okay?" I felt my muscles tense before sighing and nodding in agreement. I'll have to get it off my chest sometime and it might as well be Chat. I know I can trust him with this.

With that, he said his final farewell before climbing out the skylight into the night.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, every-** _ **bug**_ **-y! I wanted to say thank you to everyone that is reading and the** _ **claw**_ **-some reviews! I am so glad that you** _ **claw**_ **-ll are enjoying my story and ready for some more Marichat!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Was I actually doing this?

Was I actually going to tell my partner about mama before my best friend? Dad, the hospital staff, and I are the only people who knew about her death. I trust Chat with my life and respects my wishes, but was I _really_ ready to tell someone else?

I went back to school today so there would be no suspicion (even though I've been late before because of my other duties) with a filled mind and less interactive attitude. Alya and Nino tried to pry answers out of me but came up to little to no success.

I wasn't the only one acting off, Adrien seemed different too. He sometimes would look over his shoulder when he thinks I'm not looking or gives a sympathetic look my way before changing back to his normal self. I found that strange but didn't think much about it since I was acting differently too. Yet, he didn't push me like Alya and Nino did, which I very much appreciated.

The bell rang, ending Miss Bustier's class. My best friend swiftly packed her things and quickly left to catch up with Nino, saying she had to tell him something before he left. I rolled my eyes a little with a smile, head shaking and started to put my books in my bag. A loud slam on my desk made me jump in surprise.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe growled, removing her hand from my desk and back to her hip. Sabrina stood off to the side with the same sinister look in her eyes like Chloe's. The blonde glared down at me. I'm wondering what I did to make her mad this time, not that it wasn't hard to tick off the mayor's daughter.

"Why is Adrien paying attention to a pathetic freak like you?" she hissed, dramatically. I returned the glare before standing up and making eye level with icy blue. It was like she dared me to burst with anger, knowing the consequences but didn't care. I cared but wasn't going to let her keep bullying me. My face, once wrinkled with anger, evaporated into a blank stare.

"Why does it matter that he is paying more attention to me than you for once? If you ask me, Chloe, I think your jealousy and being dramatic about it is pretty pathetic. And another thing, how about you stop bullying everyone until you have your way. Also, get the fact that no one likes you except for Sabrina, who is practically more of a servant than a friend. You might be rich but that doesn't mean you can treat us lower than dirt," I replied.

Then I walked around the two shocked girls and out the door. I didn't feel the least bit bad for what I said but deep down, I knew it was wrong, _very_ wrong. I entered the gloomy bakery and quickly scurried past my dad who seemed to be in his own world. Once safely inside my room, I let Tikki out and began to work on my homework.

"Marinette…I know she can be mean, but you shouldn't have taken it that far. You are Ladybug. You need to know when to stop fighting a battle-," Tikki lectured. I froze. The way she spoke was just like how my mom would do when I did something wrong. I can imagine her eyes narrowing down at me and hands on her hips about to lecture me.

I would give anything to be in that situation again just see her mad at me for doing something so silly. The pencil in my shakily, gripping hand snapped in two, one end falling onto the desk while the other was still in my grip.

She immediately stopped talking. I shot my head up to glare at my Kwami before snapping, "Why should I listen to you? Why does Ladybug have to be a perfect angel when under the mask, she is just a clumsy excuse for a daughter? Why are you even lecturing me on what's wrong and what's right? You're not my mom!"

My face softened when seeing something that broke my heart. Tikki was silently crying and staring at me in disbelief as if I was a stranger that she used to know. A familiar face that couldn't be recognized. I couldn't remember the last time I thanked or apologized to her ever since _that_ dreadful day. I've been nothing but a horrible miraculous holder, maybe more bad than Hawkmoth.

My anger was replaced with regret and guilt. I reached out a hand to comfort my Kwami, but she flinched away. My mouth kept opening and shutting, trying to find the words but was caught in my throat. No tears shed from my eyes, but it was very close before having enough willpower to hold it back.

"I just want you to be happy, Marinette. I-I don't like seeing you s-so sad. I-I feel bad, because…because I can't s-seem to figure out how to cheer y-you up," she said, voice cracking.

" _I'm sorry_."

"Tikki…I…" I trailed off, still trying to reach out to my Kwami, but she flew away to hide somewhere. This was the second time that I yelled at Tikki and not thinking how much it would hurt her. What is wrong with me? Why am I such a bad person until wearing the mask? Why am I such a bad friend to someone so loyal that she is practically family to me? Why am I hurting the ones I love and completely cutting them out of my life one by one?

"Tikki…no…I-I'm sorry" I whimpered, saying the last part quietly. My chest ached and choked on my own guilt, too afraid that my churning stomach wouldn't let it settle from the throbbing pain. First my mom, then my dad, and now Tikki. My friends don't have a clue what's going on, and I didn't know how to tell them the news of my mother. The only friend that can comfort me doesn't even know why I am sad. Was I ready to tell him why I am so sad? How I pushed everyone away or keep having them worry about me?

 _Tap Tap Tap_

I quickly scrubbed my face of any evidence that I was just crying then scurried up onto the loft to open the skylight. Chat Noir jumped inside with a smile spread on his face. It wasn't one of his joking smiles but a warm and gentle one.

"It's lovely to see you again, _Purr_ -incess," he said, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it. I grimaced, feeling tiredness under my eyes and exhaustion starting to catch up. It's been a while since I've had a good nights rest. I bet Chat could see it when coming into my room. That's probably why he didn't have a joking smirk on his face but still treated me as if nothing was wrong.

"I can't say the same," I teased. He gasped and placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended and hurt. I smiled a little, trying to hold in my giggles.

"Why do you hurt me, woman?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip to make it look like he is pouting. I rolled my eyes but the smile didn't flatter, it grew some more. Chat knew just what to do to make me smile and laugh even when being annoying.

"You deserve it for all those bad puns," I replied, crossing my arms.

"My puns are _fur_ -tastic. You just can't handle how a- _meow_ -zing and _claw_ -some they are. I bet you even _yarn fur_ them just as much as yours truly," Chat said, a sly smirk encased on his lips. I groaned with how many puns he put in just a couple of sentences but had to admit to holding in my laughter.

The cat just starts to laugh like one of those hyenas from the movie, _The Lion King_. Yet, his was more infectious and light-hearted that I started to laugh a little too. After our laughter died down, we just sat there in silence. Chat frowned a bit and I knew why, not looking forward to what he was going to say next.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm really worried about you, Marinette, and I'm sure there are others that are too. Have you talked to anyone else about it, or does anyone else know about your problem?" Chat asked, concern filling the cat-slit eyes. I began to look down and mess with my blanket as if it would help bring any sort of comfort.

My mouth went dry and a sudden shyness overwhelmed my mind. I felt so weak and vulnerable talking about this touchy subject. It changed me into something I didn't like. The new me pushed everyone away, not wanting their pity and cut all communication from my friends and family. I hated this feeling and how they all looked at me like some dog who was treated horribly by its owner.

"Y-yes, there are others that know," I answered, avoiding the first question and hoping that he didn't notice. Chat eyed me, to my discomfort, as if knowing that the first question bothered me.

I kept my eyes down and mind occupied by messing with the corner of the comforter. I feel like I'm in a therapy session or something of the sorts. Someone trying to dig the answer out of my brain by just looking at my body language or finding something off in my tone of voice.

"Who?" Chat asked, not demanding but gently.

"Chat, I…I don't want to talk about this," I pleaded and shaking my head. I am trying to forget but everything keeps on reminding me of mama. The smell and taste of the bakery downstairs, the pictures of our smiling family photos around the house, a few places we like going to around Paris and so much more.

"I want to help you, Mari…" he paused. Why did he stop talking? What was wrong? I glanced up through my bangs and noticed that he was looking behind me to see my shelf.

What was so interesting about it? There were only a night light and a few books and…the family photo laying faced down. I tensed at the sight and clutched my blanket before quickly looking away, hoping he didn't catch my sudden change in emotion.

"Why is the photo faced down? Is the reason that you're sad is because of someone?" Chat asked. Shoot! He was getting way to close to figuring out what's really going on. Should I just tell him? I'm sure he can keep it secret, not like he has much of a choice.

I sighed and nodded my head, answering his question. I felt the bed shift and saw Chat moving to sit next to me. Then he urged me down the place my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, relishing in the warmth and comfort.

"Take your time to gather your words. I'm here if you need me," Chat soothed, carefully scratching my back and trying not to cut my skin. Chat patiently waited as I cleared and calmed my mind. This was it. I am finally going to tell someone about our family's dilemma. With one final sigh, my nerves vanished and a wave of tranquility mixed with sorrow washed over me.

"My mom is gone," I answered quietly, sadness laced in my voice. I couldn't meet his eyes and could only stare at my lap. What was his reaction like? What was he thinking? Why was it taking so long to say anything?

The silence between us only grew, and it made me tense and unsettled. I focused on the warmth his body gave off and closed my eyes, trying to imagine something happy to get my mind off of things. Yet, my mind would always roll back to the worry about what the cat was thinking of.

"Is that all? I'm sure your mom will return sometime. Wait, do you mean she's kidnapped and Ladybug, the police, or I didn't know about it? Why didn't your father report anything? Or do you mean she ran away or left? Or-"

I clenched the sides of my head with my hands growing more and more annoyed.

"She's dead!" I yelled, looking up and straight into shocked green eyes. He was going to keep on rambling on and on if I didn't stop him. It was making me so mad, frustrated. I heaved for air as we just stared at each other and could feel tears threating to spill. I thought my eyes were dried out long ago. Yet, a watery feeling rimmed my eyes and making them glossy.

I was the first to look away and pull myself up to hold my knees to my chest, resting my forehead on them. My fingernails dug into my arms and hugged my legs tightly. I tried to calm myself down, ease the heaving and the feeling of a pounding headache.

"I miss her so much, Chat. I want my mama back with me and papa…s-so we can be happy again. I-I have been so distant with everyone since...since she was put into the hospital. I feel so lonely and I...I don't know what to do..." I confessed, trailing off. My voice continued to get weaker at the end and cracked a few times.

I let the bottom of my lip quiver, not caring anymore but held back the tears. No. More. Crying. I feel so weak. So vulnerable. Why am I crying so much?

Chat slowly brought me back down into his arms and let my face bury itself in his shoulder.

"I was never really a believer, but someone once told me that God takes the special ones back. I didn't know her very well, but from what I hear, she must be a real keeper. I'm sure she is okay and wants you to be happy," Chat gently spoke. I listened and was calmed by his words. It helped me feel better than before and relaxed at the thought of mama watching, possibly sitting beside me without knowing.

"No more tears, Princess. I'm here if you need me, but from now on, we are going to bring that smile of yours back. I want the optimistic, joking and happy, Marinette back."

"O-okay," I said, wiping my eyes and nodding in agreement. We both sat up and climbed off my bed.

"You want to destroy me on your _fur_ -vorite video game? Although, I am _paw_ -sative that I'm going to _scratch_ your score to be replaced with _meow_ -ine" He challenged, smirking. I smirked back with a fire thought to be extinguished long time ago.

"You mean you're ready to lose, Kitty," I replied, handing him a controller.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I would like to say this book is now on wattpad. My account is 19RaeNegade if you want to go and follow me there. Second, if you haven't watched the first episode of season three of MLB (which was a great start to the season, and I am very excited to see what's next! EEEKKK!), there WILL BE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER (sorta)!**

 **You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

The next day, I went to school feeling better from talking with Chat the past two nights. I still haven't fully recovered from the blow that hit my family but it was slowly healing. Improvement, slowly but surely. There was still a feeling of breaking and sorrow looming in the air like a storm cloud, the whole works.

I walked into the classroom to see that there were only a few people who were surprised to see me. Early was not a term in my dictionary until today. I even surprised myself when looking at the time this morning.

I sat in my seat and searched for my design book until pausing when someone called out, "Hey, Marinette!"

My head shot up to see Kim and Max standing in front of my desk. I grew worried when seeing the looks on their faces then felt more eyes drawn in our direction. The two looked furious and disappointed, making a nervous pit in my stomach flare with worry and trying to figure out what happened.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, curiosity scratching at my brain.

"Don't play innocent with us! Why did you do it?" Max yelled, face red with rage. I was taken back and that's when I heard the phone's buzzing like crazy behind me. Then there were gasps and whispering. What was going on? What was happening? What was on their phones and the two boys in front of me talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, quickly and probably looking guiltier for something that I had no clue about. This wasn't looking good, and I didn't even know what was going on to begin with!

Kim tutted in disgust and Max kept glaring at me while going to their seats. I watched them go and with just a glimpse of other narrowed eyes and shaking heads with disappointment, disgusted looks towards me. I turned back and slightly shrunk in my seat. I just got to school and people are suddenly hating me with no clue as to why.

More people came into the room, some ignoring me and others giving a cold glance. Alya walked through the door and as I was about to greet her, she walked to the back where Lila sits. I was stunned when she completely ignored me and turned back around, bowing my head. Whatever was going on must be really bad and admit that it scared me a little. Soon, Chloe walked in the room with a crying Lila wrapped under her arm, Sabrina trailing behind them with concern.

I didn't miss the small smirk on Chloe's face before going back to her worried one. I immediately knew that those two were up to something. Whatever fake rumor they spread was a part of this act. Is this what Lila was planning to do to make all my friends avoid me? If so, then why was Chloe a part of it? Unless, was it because of what happened yesterday in class?

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Chloe asked, comfortingly, and Lila nodded, both flawlessly acting. The liar went to her seat but not without casting me an evil smirk before going back to being "sad." Chloe glared at me before taking her seat. Soon, Nino came in without waving or looking at me in general. A sinking feeling came when seeing my crush walk through the door, seeming normal. Our gazes met and a sudden wave of nerves washed over me. Did he hate me too?

Adrien smiled and waved a little "hi," making me flush. Confusion wrapped around my mind relieved that not everyone hates me. Why wasn't he mad at me too? Does he not know about the situation yet? My hands grew sweaty when seeing Adrien and Nino talking. I tried to make out what they were talking about, but was too far away. Miss Bustier walked in and greeted the class before taking attendance.

My mind traveled to a different place in wonder with what lie Lila and Chloe spread to make my friends avoid me like a disease. I flinched when comparing my situation with my other situation. I need to find out what's going on and end this rumor before things get even more out of hand.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts and packed my bag. I checked my phone to see if I received the text too, but there was nothing. I stood out of my seat to then be pushed back down, lucky to catch the back of my chair before falling back any more.

I watched as Alix kept walking to the door without giving a second glance my way. I hurried out the door before anyone else tries to mess with me and went to the restroom. Once in the restroom, I went into a stall and sat on the toilet. Tikki didn't fly out of my purse, probably thinking that I'll yell at her again. Placing my face into my hands, I took a couple deep breaths in and out. I need to calm down and think, since…since I am truly alone this time.

How did my life get so messed up?

I heard the squeak of the door opening and two girls walking in, talking.

"I can't believe Marinette would do that. Who knew someone that looked so sweet and innocent could do something so horrible to Lila," I recognized the voice to be Rose's.

"Me neither, and I thought she was pretty cool," Juleka replied. I listened closely to their conversation and waited to hear what Lila and Chloe have been sending to the class.

"I wonder why Marinette would beat up Lila. I honestly thought Lila lied for a second until seeing that video and those pictures. I'm glad she got it out that Marinette is nothing but a-"

I growled and slammed the stall door open. Anger boiled within my system and clenched my hands into fists with rage. Rose and Juleka stepped back in shock and looked terrified like they just seen a ghost.

"M-Marine-"

"They're lying!" I shouted, then my anger melted into sadness when the two took another step back. Now, I was acting like the monster that Chloe and Lila gossiped about. I was about to apologize for yelling but the two were already gone. My legs were shaky, and I wasn't sure if they would hold any longer. I walked out of the bathroom with my head down and walked towards the exit. I could feel hateful looks and disgusted eyes all watching me leave school.

What they couldn't see was the utter loneliness and hurt of betrayal that my closest friends think I would do something so abusive like that. I need to figure out a plan to expose Lila and Chloe for the liars they are, but how? I entered the bakery, as quietly as usual with no welcome home and a chill in the air. Papa looked up at me for the first time in a long time but it wasn't a look I expected. Many emotions were written on his face, and I knew that he also got the video and photos.

"Papa, I can explain-"I said but he raised his hand. I shut my mouth from saying anything else. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to think of what to say.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Marinette. I want the truth. Why did you take your anger out on that girl? Is it because of me that I didn't tell you about your mother? Why? I thought we raised you better than this," he said, quietly.

"I promise that it wasn't me. I wouldn't do that to anyone and whatever you saw was fake," I defended. Papa stared at me for a second before sighing and wrapping his arms around me. For a moment, I was confused and still a little hurt that he would think I would do something like that, but soon returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Papa apologized, rubbing my back reassuringly. The warmth was all too familiar and the feeling of betrayal washed all the worry away. I buried my face into his chest and sighed in relief that at least someone believed me. Someone still cares for me. I've been acting so cruel by leaving him to mourn by himself.

"I-I'm sorry too," I whimpered, closing my eyes and basking in the comfort.

"You didn't-"

"We lost someone important, and I left you to grieve by yourself. I'm so selfish. I'm sorry for being such an idiot these past few days," I apologized, gripping my father's shirt and breathing becoming unevenly heavy.

"Marinette, you are far from being selfish and an idiot. I don't want to hear you call yourself that ever again and don't think you did anything wrong. Let's just say, we both did something bad, alright?" he said. I nodded.

"I love you, Papa," I said quietly, sniffling.

"I love you too, Marinette," he replied, bending down and placing a kiss on my forehead. We smiled at each other and decided to make mama's favorite cookies later before I headed upstairs. There was still someone else I had to apologize too.

Once I was inside my room and the trapdoor fully closed, I let Tikki out. She zipped over to a pile of cookies on my desk and began to eat. I stayed in my spot for a moment to gather my thoughts before heading over to the small Kwami. Tikki seemed to tense as I got closer making me feel worse for what I did.

"Tikki…words can't express how awful I feel for yelling at you. I knew you were worried for me, but I let my anger out anyway. I was selfish in my own feelings when I should have thought of yours as well. I'm so sorry," I said, bowing my head and went stiff when met with the silence.

A small force collided with my cheek and felt tiny arms hugging it. I laughed a little and hugged the small bug back the best I could. I cupped Tikki in my hands and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her head.

"Does this mean, I'm forgiven?" I giggled a little.

"Oh Marinette, I wasn't mad in the first place. I was just giving you some space, and…I didn't want to be yelled at again," The red Kwami admitted, sheepishly. I sighed and nuzzled my forehead gently on top of her head.

"You want to go for a run. It's been a while since you actually transformed." My eyes widen in realization and gasped a little.

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot to go on patrol two times! Chat is probably wondering where in the world I am!" I screeched, frantically. Tikki shook her small head and smiled while I started to make my way up to my loft.

"Luckily, there were no akumas out during the time," Tikki reassured. I scurried up the stairs to my loft and unlatching the skylight, opening it up a bit. Tikki perked up and flew away to hide for some reason.

"Come on, we can-AH!" I stopped and fell back into my room when seeing familiar green cat eyes suddenly in my face. I sat on my bed and blinked when seeing Chat poke his head into my room. He raised an eyebrow as a nervous smile grew on my face.

"H-Hey, Chat!" I stuttered, waving nervously and thanking the stars that Tikki hid when she did.

"Marinette, who were you just talking too?" Chat asked, giving a suspicious look.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	7. Chapter 7

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I began to fidget in my spot when Chat waited for me to come up with an answer. I really hated lying and making up excuses to my partner, but how else was I going to keep my identity a secret?

"I-I was…" I paused, quickly scanning the room for anything that could offer any help to lie. The first thing my gaze landed on blurted out of my mouth in one single breath.

"…practicing talking to my crush!"

Eyes widening, my hand clasped over my mouth and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I glanced over at the one picture of Adrien that I left out and cursed in my mind. I was mentally relieved that all the other posters and magazines were hidden away ever since Chat began visiting. Yet, out of everything in my room and excuse from some book, it had to be that one!

Chat's eyes glimmered with mischief. I could sense a hint of amusement lingering in the air. Embarrassment and nerves churned in my stomach as he pulled a Cheshire grin spread across his lips. He leaned forward until our faces were merely inches apart.

"My Princess has a crush. It better not be another black cat, or I might just get jealous," he joked. I groaned and pushed his face away from mine before turning, climbing down from the loft. I still couldn't believe I told Chat I had a crush. Now, he's just going to bother me even more to know who it is.

I sat at my desk and felt Chat's presence standing behind the chair.

"Are you going to tell me- _ow_ , who stole the fair _pruu_ -incess's heart?" Chat teased. I glared at him over my shoulder and huffed, "Not in any of your nine lives."

I turned back around and crossed my arms while the cat urged me to spill the beans. I stood from my seat and punched him in the shoulder with a smile. Then, he faked his hurt while I rolled my eyes and tried to contain my laughter. I was about to offer him to play some video games when Chat's ears perked up and alert, green eyes darting to the trap door. That's when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps and instinct kicked in. I quickly reacted, shoving Chat into my closet.

I stepped away just as papa knocked on my door before pushing it open. He gave a weary smile, entering my room, and I stood in my spot nervous. I could feel sweat covering my hands and face hurt with how big my smile was.

"Hi, papa. Did you need anything?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you that the funeral will be held in a few days. I was thinking Friday would be a good day and don't worry about missing school. I called your principle and told him you won't be available that day," he informed, scratching the back of his neck. As papa talked, my nervous smile melted into a small one and a bit of sorrow behind it, heart aching for when the day comes to see mama one last time.

My blood went a little cold imaging a speedy glimpse of mama with her eyes closed and laying in her eternal wooden bed. I felt sick and set my jaw just to hold the urge to throw up back.

"O-Okay" I replied, seeing papa giving me a worried look. It seemed like he wanted to say something but nodded and left the room. I sighed, feeling my nerves release into my body and making it tremble. I went to sit down on my chaise and wrapped my arms around myself, leaning down slightly.

I was too focused on the wooden floor, not noticing someone coming out of the closet and walking closer. I jumped a bit, shooting my head to see Chat with droopy ears and a frown encased on his face. Worry was drilled into his catlike silts, deep in thought. I forgot he was here for the moment and felt bad for shoving him inside my closet.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, quietly under my breath before turning back to look at the floor. The warmth of his gloved hand left, and I would never admit that it was missed. That was until Chat knelt down in front of me and gazed up into my tired, sad bluebell eyes.

"You don't need to apologize for anything," he whispered, gently and taking a hold of my hands. I slipped my hands out of his and faced something else before he guided my face back to his.

"I understand what you are going through right now, let me help you, Marinette," he continued, seeming as if making a promise. As silly as it was, he raised a hand to his heart and the other in the air, adding "Cat's honor."

I felt the edge of my lip's quirk up a little and vision glassy, going soft seeing to the goofy cat taking nothing too serious like usual. Yet, I appreciated the jokes and silliness that have kept me decently happy through this time of misery. At least I know this is one part of my life that won't change. I know Chat will always be by my side in my darkest times.

I will need to start building up some nerve for Friday if I ever want to see mama one last time during the last hours of visiting her above ground.

Chat leaned in closer and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he nuzzled his forehead against mine and brushed our noses together. I shakily sighed at the contact and closed my eyes just as he did too. I didn't know he held my hands again until feeling a slight squeeze of reassurance. Our breaths mixed with each other, and I almost pulled away a couple times thinking that he would make a move in my weakest moments.

Then, I remember how comforting Chat has been ever since landing on my balcony and melted into his touch even more, when feeling his hand hesitate before combing his fingers through my hair. I realized my pigtails were gone, feeling my hair drape a little below my shoulders. My eyelids fluttered open to see Chat staring at me in shock.

"W-What?" I asked, pulling back slightly and trying to figure out what was wrong. Did I have something on my shirt? Is my hair a mess? Do I have a pimple? DID HE SEE TIKKI?!

"You're really pretty," Chat said, almost breathlessly. I felt my face heat up and probably looked like the shade of red on my suit. His eyes widen when the realization hit like a ton of bricks and covered his mouth, moving away.

"I-I mean…uh, y-your face is pretty-no! What I meant was…you're designs are _pruu_ -ecious, not that you aren't-urgh!" Chat stuttered like crazy and a blush formed, completely covering his face (or what I could see of it). I kept staring at him, not sure what to say or do. I felt like laughing since it was rare seeing Chat lose his cool, but at the same time, my heart raced with astonishment. So, I just sat there frozen and stared at the bewildered miraculous holder of bad luck.

"I-I should go _pruu_ -tty-I mean, Princess!" he corrected. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared out my skylight. I still sat in my spot shocked and staring at the skylight with a blush still staining my cheeks. My mouth gaped a bit and body stiff in the spot I sat.

"Wow, I didn't think Chat Noir could get so flustered like that but what surprised me most was it seemed like you wanted to kiss him," Tikki said, hovering near my head.

"Yeah-wait, what!? Me, k-kiss Chat Noir! Not in a million years," I stated, not sure if I even believed myself or not. Was it true? No, that's impossible! I can't be falling for the cat when there was already someone else on my mind!

"I'm just messing with you, Marinette," Tikki giggled then paused for a moment to look me over.

"W-what?" I asked, nervously.

"He's right you know," she said, "you look really pretty with your hair down." I fiddled with a lock of my hair in between my fingers and smiled, a little embarrassed. I could tell Chat wasn't his flirty self but more genuine kind of like…

I shook my head from the unthinkable and impossible thought that came to mind. Why would I even try to think that the cat could be my crush? They are completely polar opposites! Chat is flirty, has horrible jokes (and puns) and can be annoying at times. Adrien is a gentleman, kind, and generous of others.

"Marinette, are you okay?" I blinked a couple times, snapping back into reality.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I blanked out a little." I said, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.

"You should go to bed. You have school tomorrow," she informed. I agreed, getting up to go to bed. I'll have to just go for a run as Ladybug tomorrow to clear my head and relax before Friday comes. I crawled under my covers and wished my Kwami a goodnight. Hopefully, tomorrow won't be as bad and think of a way to expose Chloe and Lila for their lies.

I rushed to school the next day, surprisingly early. There were many giving me stone cold glares and others that weren't paying attention at all while making my way to my locker. I was hoping to get to class before anyone had the chance to stop me.

"Hello, Marinette."

I jumped and squeaked in surprise, quickly turning around to see Adrien here early as well. He had the same warm and gorgeous smile that could make any girl swoon. I felt like I would melt on the spot and could feel myself getting nervous. Adrien was the only one in our class that didn't hate me for some reason. Maybe it's because we are also the only two that know that Lila is a liar.

"H-Hi, A-Adrien. Did you need anything?" I stuttered like an idiot and mentally facepalming myself.

"I was just seeing how you were holding up with what happened yesterday," he said, kindly and scratched the back of his neck.

"O-Oh yeah! Thank y-you for checking u-up o-on me- _ow_ -me now!" I corrected, smiling oddly. That dang cat has me doing it now! Shoot! To my surprise, Adrien let out a full-hearted chuckle. Help me, I think I'm falling and melting into a puddle at the same time. I think I'm staring for too long. Hopefully, he doesn't notice.

"I'll see you in class," he said, calming down and walking away, waving.

"S-See mew— _you_!" I said, then actually facepalmed when he was out of sight.

"Well, what do we have here," a devious voice spoke up. I turned around to see Lila glaring daggers at me. I returned the gesture and crossed my arms.

"What do you want, Lila?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm giving you a warning: Stay away from, Adrien or else," she coldly warned, crossing her arms. She surveyed me with a dull and icy look, scanning me head to toe.

"Or else what?" I challenged, smirking until an evil grin appeared on her lips. She walked closer to me and whispered into my ear, "I will tell the whole class why you 'beat me up' in the first place."

"And how will you do that?" I asked, trying not to be nervous. Lila was a very tricky and a clever liar. She is always prepared and has enough information to make sure she gets what she wants. With Chloe's help, that's just disaster waiting to happen.

"Word on the street is your mother isn't around anymore. It'd be a shame to know that her own daughter did the act of murder and there were witnesses that saw so you had to beat them up to cover up the story," Lila purred into my ear and leaned away with a sly smile etched. My heart pounded and gaze sharpened, teeth clenched. How did she know that?!

"They won't believe you," I snarled, a little too quickly and gulped.

"Oh really," she teased, "because it seems that you believe me, don't you? You're always mysteriously running off with some excuse or lie to cover up what you are really doing. It also seems, you believe that it _is_ your fault that it happened and there was nothing poor, helpless Marinette could do save her mommy."

I raised my fist to punch her but held it back when seeing her grin grow more.

"Go ahead and punch me. Prove that it really was you all along that beat me up," she said, slyly. I dropped my hand back to my side, defeated. I lost this fight, she won.

"Didn't think so," Lila laughed a little and walked around me. I stayed frozen to my spot, head bowed and hearing the door creak open then shut.

I may have lost this fight…

I raised my head back up, determination coursing through my veins.

…but the war isn't over yet.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	8. Chapter 8

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I arrived in class to see that my seat was taken by Lila which means I'm sitting in the back again. My feet trudged up the stairs to the back row. Lila faked flinched and leaned away from me a little to keep up with the act.

Rolling my eyes, the feeling of something hitting the back of my head made me pause. I turned around to find a crumbled up piece of paper on the step below. Kim smiled, satisfied before turning back around in his seat while others snickered and whispered. I scurried the rest of the way up and took a seat while avoiding eye contact from others who stared.

"Hey, Adrien! Look, I get to sit behind you now! Isn't that great?" Lila's flirty voice made me look up at the scene below. My crush stood in front of his desk in deep thought before scanning the room until his gaze landed on me. I immediately faced the window to pretend that I wasn't just bothered by what just happened. I fiddled around with my fingers and tried to distract myself. I had to keep a cool head to win back what Lila and Chloe stole away.

"Mind if I sit here again? You look lonely back here."

I was startled from my thoughts when Adrien was suddenly sitting next to me with a smile so bright that not even the sun could compete in such glory. My jaw slacked in shock as if about to say something until closing it back up and nodding my head shyly. I went flustered with such kindness from the blonde model. I could feel Lila's glare burning holes into my head but ignored it.

If there were an imaginary scoreboard somewhere, it would be giving me a point and both of us knew I won this round. I wasn't sure if I should feel happy or frightened with the information she knows and could twist into a whole different story with some truth to it. I had to play this carefully if I wanted to win.

"Good morning, class! Let's begin with attendance," Miss Bustier announced before reading down the list of names. After my name was passed, I looked out the window and up at the sky at some clouds hovering over Paris. I imagined mama looking down at me through the window with the biggest and warmest smile she always had.

The clouds moved by and let some of the sun's rays wash through the glass as if mama was embracing me with her warmth. I let out a content sigh and close my eyes, a peaceful smile. I felt all my worries wash away with the surrounding light engulfing me in a state of serenity.

It was amazing. I actually thought about talking to mama in my room when no one (except for Tikki, of course) was around. Would that help me grasp onto some peace of mind? Would it help with the ache that's been throbbing since her death? I perked up when hearing the bell ring and the other students gather their supplies.

"Don't forget to read pages 137-139 and fill in some notes. Marinette, can I please talk with you after class?" Miss Bustier informed. I blinked a couple of times and nodded, almost not believing that I was actually in my own head for that long. Gathering my supplies, I stood up and went to the front of the class while everyone else left. I saw Chloe and Lila give an evil smirk and Adrien a worried one.

Once everyone was gone, Miss Bustier walked around her desk with a sad smile. I was confused at first when she knelt down in front of me and placed a hand on the side of my arm.

"I heard what happened and just wanted to let you know if there is anything you need, I'll be here. Okay?" she said, soothingly rubbing my arm. A small smile blossomed on my lips and nodded in relief that I wasn't in trouble. Miss Bustier let me go to have some lunch at home.

"Hey, Marinette," I jumped when coming face to face with the last person I expected.

"A-Alya?" I said, surprised to see my best friend standing with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. My hands tightened on my bag straps, nervously. What did she want? Why was she here? I thought she was mad at me…of course, she still does look mad.

"I want an explanation. I know you wouldn't beat anyone up even with a good reason o not but…I don't know what to believe anymore. You're always disappearing at the oddest times and showing up late to school," Alya said, frustrated and annoyed that she couldn't figure out what's going on. That's just Alya for you, always jumping to conclusions.

I nervously bit down on my lip and wondered if I should tell her about my mom or not (not the reason why I disappear or show up late). Lila wasn't dumb and had Chloe to help her, so there could be someone watching us right now.

It was either explain everything to my best friend, see if she believes me and have Lila tell another tall tale or don't say anything at all and wait until the right moment. I sighed knowing the answer and didn't like it one bit, but it was for a good reason.

"I-I can't tell you," I said, backing away afraid that she would lose it. I bumped into someone behind me and lost my balance, something gooey dumped all over me. I opened my eyes to see red paint covering me head to toe.

"Marinette!" Nathaniel exclaimed, annoyed before walking off and taking an empty red bucket of paint. A familiar cackle came and snapping of pictures, I knew it was Chloe. A crowd began to gather as I sat with red paint dripping down my clothes and hair.

"Marinette is the definition of clumsy and ridiculous," Chloe joked, cackling before walking off with Sabrina in tow. I looked down in shame with a frown and dully stared at the ground. A hesitant hand came into my vision, and I looked up to see Alya, avoiding from looking in my direction. I took a hold of her hand, and she helped me up before facing me.

She grew closer until whispering into my ear, "I don't know what's going on with you lately but something is up, and I _will_ figure it out whether you like it or not. This does not make us friends yet, or maybe never if it's something bad, but know you better have a _very_ good reason why you can't tell me." Alya turned and walked away, leaving me stunned on the spot. I finally relaxed realizing how stiff my muscles had become.

"I hope you figure out the truth too before your head is filled with more lies," I spoke under my breath, talking to myself before turning and walking home. I had just enough time to change clothes and rinse the red paint out of my hair.

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Dude, seriously. Why are you still hanging out with Marinette?" Nino asked, surveying me for an explanation. I was about to take a bite from the salad to stall and make up a lie when hearing my phone buzz. Reaching into my pocket, I heard Nino's ringtone go off too. I saw that there was a message from Chloe sent to everyone and opened it curious what she sent. My eyes widened and guilt churned in my stomach.

There on the screen bestowed a picture of Marinette sitting on the ground and covered in what looked like red paint. Yet, what really caught my attention was the lifelessness and sadness etched on her face like she was giving up. Her once bubbly self was fading away into something else that was the opposite of the optimistic girl I knew.

"Uh, I need to go. My father just texted me," I lied, quickly grabbing my bag and escaping Nino before he could stop me. He knew very well that it was a message sent out to everyone and that only Natalie texts me information from my father. I felt bad for just leaving my best friend, but my other friend needed me more right now.

I was pretty much the only one that knew about Marinette's predicament, at least Chat Noir does but Adrien knows about Lila's lies. I knew very well that Lila pulled off a pretty good fib to get all of Marinette's friends to hate her except for me. Lila had a bone to pick with me for doing something so irrational to my friend, it crossed the line.

My eyes spotted the bluenette walking out of the school. I followed quickly behind, calling out to her, but she seemed to be in deep thought with a lowered head than the typical high and confident one. It bothered me to see my upbeat friend so down and so…so not like her to have a frown on her face. I was also worried that an akuma would come, that's another reason why I visited her. Oddly, there hasn't been one. What was Hawkmoth planning?

"Marinette," I said, finally caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in fright and tripped, but I was able to steady her before falling. Marinette twisted around in surprise when seeing me.

"A-Adrien," she stuttered, face turning its same rosy color. It was hard to talk to her when Adrien, because she seemed to always be on the edge. I assumed that it was because my father is her favorite fashion designer but wasn't leaning too much with that idea anymore. I couldn't figure it the reason behind the baker's daughter's nervousness but played it off normal as if not noticing. She is my friend after all and needs someone during this time of need.

"What happened to you?" I asked, guilt pinching deep in my chest.

"O-Oh this?" Marinette said, gesturing to the red paint, "It's just another Marinette mishap."

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. For a moment, I saw the quarrel forming as that rosy glow faded into despair before going back to being an uneasy wreck. I knew she was lying and hated that there was nothing to do but dumbly play along.

"Okay," I replied, feeling awful that there was nothing that I could do at the moment. Maybe, Chat Noir could leak some info from the stubborn girl. Marinette looked over, face paling making me more suspicious. I was about to look over my shoulder when Mari suddenly waved goodbye and sped home. I sighed and went back into school, determined to figure out what is going on with my friend.

 **Later that night…**

After giving Plagg some Camembert, I transformed and leaped out the window to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I was a little worried that I would find Marinette crying again like every other time but this time, was different. Peeking through the skylight, I could see the bluenette in her night wear and scrubbing a white towel behind her ear, probably getting the red paint out still.

I knocked on the glass and waited to be let into her room. After a while of waiting, I assumed she didn't hear the knocking and was about to try again until pausing.

"…I don't know what to do, Tikki. Tomorrow is the funeral and I don't have anyone to go with besides my dad, but he'll be too busy with everything and everyone. Alya and everyone else pretty much hates my guts except for Adrien for some odd reason, but you know I couldn't ask him. Maybe, it's because he knows that Lila and Chloe are lying but…wait, where did you go?" Marinette rambled.

My curiosity spiked and wanted her to continue. There was something going on that makes me want to know more. Who is Tikki? Why couldn't she ask me to go to her mother's funeral with her? What were Lila and Chloe up too that made everyone including her best friend turn on her?

I knocked, not wanting to wait and bombard Marinette with questions. A gasp came from inside before some thumping noises came and soon, the skylight opened. I crawled inside onto the bed before closing it shut.

"Hey, Chat Noir," Mari greeted then climbed back down the latter. I followed behind and as soon as I turned, there was a plate of macaroons shoved into my face. I blinked then smiled, taking a sweet from the plate and eating it while also being handed a cup of hot chocolate. I took a sip from the steaming beverage and sat on the chaise next to Marinette.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked, hoping not to cause any trouble with what I heard earlier.

"This is a thank you for taking up your time to help me. I felt bad for wasting your time and thought you should get something from me as a thank you gift so I made macaroons," Marinette explained, cheerfully.

" _Purr_ -incess, you never waste a minute of my day. I'm glad to help cheer up a friend with my _claw-_ inspiringpuns and jokes. I bet you think I have awe- _meow_ -sing humor, don't you think?" I said. She blandly blinked before throwing a macaroon at my face.

"That was awful," she said then laughed at the face I was making.

"Don't you mean-"

"No-"

"- _paw_ -ful," I said and laughed, another sweet thrown at my face.

" _Purr_ -icess, you are wasting _paw_ -cious food."

"That's because you are using horrible cat puns," she complained, a hint of amusement sparking in her eyes.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked, plopping another sweet in my mouth. Marinette nursed her drink and looked down watching the marshmallows swirling in the cup.

"Same old, boring school so the usual. How about you?" she said, shrugging and avoiding the problem that was easy to see. That's when I saw some red paint still stuck behind her neck. At least I have a good excuse to ask about something I'm not even supposed to know as Chat.

"You have something red stuck to the back of your neck," I pointed out. She tensed and instinctually raised her hand to rub where the paint was.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Is it paint?"

Blue eyes looked up at me with a half-hearted smile when nodding a little, then she stood up.

"Y-Yeah, I slipped and had a can of p-paint in my h-hands. It dump- _poured_ all over m-me and took quite a c-couple of showers before I could g-get most of it o-off," she stuttered, lying to my face. I sighed, not forcing her to say what really happened and stood up myself.

Instead, I went over to the sink and grabbed a wash rag stained with little bit of red paint. I dampened it then walked back over to the confused girl eyeing the rag.

"Can you turn around, please?" I asked. Marinette seemed to look guarded all the sudden before obliging. She moved her pigtails out of the way and bent her head down to give me a good view of the paint splatter on her neck. I began to wash it off as we both let the silence fill the air, until I broke it.

"Mari, what really happened?" I asked, softly. The stubborn girl didn't say anything. I stopped, checking if I got it all then moved around to stand in front of her. Marinette hugged herself as a way of defense and comfort for the situation that I put her in.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is none of my business. You don't need to tell me anything but just know that I am here for you when you need a friend," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder which made her look up slightly. I smiled a little, and she returned it with a weak one before stepping forward to rest her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. Marinette just needed a friend right now more than anything. I'm willing to fill that role if it means getting that bright and cheery smile back. No interrogating or demanding, just patience. She will tell me when she is ready. I'll be there for her.

"You want to go make cookies and croissants?" Mari asked, leaning back and looking up with a sparkle in her bluebell eyes and bright, adorable smile. This caught me of guard for a moment before I stepped back and sheepishly scratched the back of my neck.

"What about your dad, Princess? Also, I don't even know how to bake," I warned.

"My parents…" she immediately paused and frowned before correcting herself, "- _he_ is busy with other things at the moment so he isn't home right now."

I raised my eyebrow. Busy? Busy with what that he is avoiding his own daughter?

"With what?" I asked. The glow she had earlier dimmed down into a blank and empty look that I hated seeing. She hugged herself once again, getting defensive and head low to stare down at the wooden floor. I would have missed what she said if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing.

"My mother's funeral…it's tomorrow…"

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	9. Chapter 9

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

" _Father, where's mom?" I asked, shifting on my feet. Father has recently been avoiding and closing himself off from everyone to hide in his office. I've passed his office a few times to see him stare at the portrait of mom and felt loneliness in this growing-to-be cold house. Big and empty without mother's warmth around._

 _Father started to drown himself in work instead of having dinner like we usually do. He would lock me in my room until needed for any curricular events that he schedules. I see his assistant, Nathalie more than I see him!_

 _Mom hasn't come back for quite some time and it really scared me to pieces._

 _What happened to her? Where could she be? Is she coming back at all?_

 _Mom should have been back a week ago, but there was still no message or clue to her coming home. It seemed that the only person that has answers is my father. I tried to get answers from Natalie, but she wanted my father to break the news._

 _After gathering up the courage, I shyly, but finally, asked about mom. Father was once again looking at the portrait of mom before turning to face me with a cold, narrowed-eyed look. I tensed when our gazes met and nervously shrunk back a little. I've never seen him like this before. He's always cheery and happy…something bad must of happened._

 _I have a feeling I knew who the problem was about and could almost hear my heart pounding against my chest._

" _Your mother is missing, and I want to be alone so go to your room. Natalie will call you for dinner soon but don't expect me to be there. I am very busy and don't disturb me again. Are we clear?" he stated, dully. I was completely flabbergasted and gaped feeling hurt by his cold words._

 _How could he give bad news in such a cruel way? To his own son too!_

" _B-But-"I tried to speak but was cut off._

" _ARE. WE. CLEAR?" He repeated, harshly, glaring down at me. We kept eye contact for a while, before I bowed my head and stepped back out of his office. I met his gaze one more time, trying to find any remorse or chance that he would take back his hurtful words. Seeing none, I grabbed the door and lowered my head._

" _Yes, father," I answered, sliding the door shut. I clenched my teeth together and turned my hands into fists, holding back unshed tears from the rejection of my own father. I backed away from the door slowly before turning away and heading back to my room. Little did I know, it would become my new, cold prison full of loneliness._

 _I swore that I wouldn't leave anyone to grieve alone again._

Yet…I already broke my promise. I gave up with trying to confront my father about mother and comfort him. Still, he pushed me farther away until there were rare occasions we would see each other in person. He never came to dinner, never asked about my day, never really done anything together, now that I think about it.

Now, I need to fix that promise.

"Plagg, fuel up," I said, tossing my Kwami a wheel of stinky cheese. The greedy being grabbed the cheese and devoured it whole, while I searched the web for any of the nearest flower shops to stop it.

"What are you planning? Giving your Princess some flowers? How…disgusting, yuck! Why do you even need girls when there are way less stressful things such as-"

"I swear," I started, annoyed and cutting off Plagg.

"If you say Camembert, I will limit your cheese by one wheel a day unless more is necessary."

Plagg gasped in horror, "You are sick and evil, especially to this loyal, hardworking and might I say, handsome Kwami who dreams for the love of his cheese."

I raised an eyebrow at Plagg before digging through my closet for a bow tie and some money stashed in the back.

"So what are Romeo's plans for his Marinette," Plagg teased, hovering nearby and curiously watching as I looked in the mirror for a moment. I sighed then glanced at my thousand-year-old friend.

"Stop it. You know I love Ladybug," I stated, walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Marinette is just a friend that is in need of some comfort from someone that can give it…" I paused, looking at a picture of Ladybug and my alter ego on my computer. A frown encased my lips before staring at the floor with guilt.

"…someone she can trust. How? Why does she even trust Chat so much? She's only met him or _me_ in costume a few times. The point is, Marinette barely knows Chat but trusts him enough over her own best friend with her problems, a big one too."

"I'm not good at this "advice" thing but let me just say that, you pretty much dropped in on her unexpectedly and didn't give her a chance to let her say it on her own time," Plagg said.

"No, she told me when she felt ready to tell me," I responded, arguing my point.

"But did _she_ feel ready to tell someone or was pressured by it?" he asked, whiskers twitching. I was about to reply when my mouth went dry and left gaping before closing. Realization poured over and washed every doubt, every lagging thought away. What have I done?

Now, I feel even worse than ever. I need to make this up to Marinette somehow…and I think I know how. I turned to my Kwami with determination swelling in my chest and yelled out three words.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Dark bags hung below my eyes from lack of sleep and hands trembling, nervous about what was going to happen later today. The funeral, it's today, and I've never felt so scared or unprepared for something before in my life. It happened too fast and came so unexpectedly.

This battle within myself, I wasn't ready for nor saw it coming and now, losing it terribly. Why did this have to happen so soon? Why did it have to be today and not later, sometime in the future? I'm sure mama wanted to see me graduate, go to college, get married and see her grandchildren. Now, she'll miss all of that and more.

She never got to live the life she wanted, the life she deserved. How could I not see it every time her eyes dulled or the ill face she showed carelessly that I shrugged off thinking it was a 24-hour bug?

I sighed and recollected my thoughts to put on some makeup. A black dress encased my body, the top part tied around my neck and the hem ending below the knee a little. I didn't know what to do with my hair, put it in a bun or let it down.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

My attention was soon drawn to the unexpected knocking on the skylight. I pattered across the wooden floor, curious as to why the cat came. Climbing up to the stairs then crawling across my bed, I reached the skylight and opened it. Chat Noir jumped inside with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. That's when I noticed he was holding something behind his back and wearing a bow tie around his neck. Before I started to interrogate the cat, he held up a hand.

"I wanted to come with you to the funeral if you let me," he said, bringing out a bouquet of pretty blue flowers with a baby blue bow keeping them secure. I carefully took the bouquet into my hands and examined them in shock.

"Chat, you didn't have too…" I told the hero. His smile widened and reached behind him again, this time bringing out a rose.

"But I wanted too," Chat replied. I smiled, a quiet "thanks" escaping my lips and retrieving the rose.

"These are really pretty, Chat," I commented, gazing at the blue floral in my hands and set the rose aside.

"They're called Forget Me Nots. They are a symbol of remembering good memories with a person you truly care about," the black cat informed.

This showed that Chat put a lot of thought into what kind of flower to pick and this made me appreciate him more. He could be really sweet and thoughtful at times. How come I'm just noticing this now of all times?

"Thank you, Chat. This means a whole lot to me, but you don't need to come to the funeral. I don't want you to worry about me. You've already done so much," I reassured. He shook his head.

"No, I insist. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Please, let me be there for you," he begged which caught me off guard seeing the seriousness in those green eyes. Same mistake? Something major must have happened in Chat's life for him to be helping me in the way he's been doing this past week.

"Alright," I quietly allowed, before climbing back down. I wrote the address of where the place the funeral is being held at then gave the slip of paper to Chat. I walked back over to the mirror and continued trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

"What's the matter?" the miraculous user asked.

"I wanted to do something special with my hair, but I don't know what," I explained, almost given up and just about to go in pigtails.

"What are your ideas for it?" he asked, crossing his arms behind his back.

"I want to either put it in a bun or something else," I said. It was kind of stressing me out and Tikki said I would look nice with whatever I chose. Yet, my stubbornness continued the war with what to do with my look.

"You want me to help?" Chat offered. I raised an eyebrow for him see in the mirror. What was he, a hairstylist? That would be pretty funny imagining the cat battling akumas and styling hair.

"I'll be the judge and tell you what I think," he added. I nodded, understanding. The user of bad luck sat at my chaise as I put my hair into a bun. Turning around, I walked over and showed him.

Chat hummed in thought, curiosity twinkling before standing up. I gave him a questionable gaze, before he let my hair sprawl out a little below my shoulders.

He quickly took in his work before gaping and widening his eyes. He seemed to be stunned, almost speechless.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, worried something was wrong.

"Wow, Princess. You should wear your hair down more often. You look absolutely ravishing and pretty that I might just get jealous if other black cats start looking at you," Chat half-joked still amazed.

"Really?" I said, annoyed. Was he taking this seriously or trying to joke around? I was not in the mood for it right now. Now that I think about it, he hasn't said any cat puns yet.

"I mean it," He concluded, honestly, "you look beautiful, Marinette."

My face flushed red and heartbeat sped faster than a waterfall when hearing such a modest answer. No jokes. No puns. Surprisingly, no flirting. Just his honest opinion. What was wrong with me? Why am I so flustered over my silly partner's comment?

"Keep your cool, Marinette," I thought, "It's just, Chat. Your pun-loving, partner who fights akumas with you."

"U-Um…thanks," I stuttered a bit, mentally hitting myself for such reactions. Why did I stutter?

"N-No problem," he stuttered, just as flustered. I was surprised hearing the hero actually stutter. I gulped a little when feeling his hands lace with mine.

"Marinette, are you almost ready?" my dad called from below. Out of the corner of my eye, Chat vanished through the skylight. My heart raced like crazy and the heat would not leave my cheeks, trying not to stare at the skylight. I looked down at the hand he tried to hold and still felt a tingly sensation of his hand in mine. I was so lost in thought that I almost forgot my dad called me.

"Yes, papa," I said, hurriedly and speedily grabbed the Forget Me Nots. I grabbed my purse with Tikki in it and put on some black flat shoes before heading downstairs to meet with papa. He wore a suit and adjusted his tie then turning my way, giving a small smile.

"You look stunning. You even have your hair down," he said, a bit surprised then noticed the flowers.

"Where did you get the flowers from?' he asked.

"A friend gave them to me and might be dropping by if that's okay with you?" I questioned, sheepishly.

"It's fine with me. You can have someone with you in case I'm busy with other things," he reassured. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. We both left the apartment and went to the funeral parlor.

There wasn't a word that could describe how nervous and scared I am right now. My stomach churned feeling sick and cold sweat dripping down my head.

This was it.

This was my final goodbye before mama is buried.

The worst part was, I told myself to be strong this whole time. I wouldn't cry anymore and be the daughter my mother always saw. A happy girl. A proud and confident girl who would take on any challenge that comes across my path.

I entered the building with papa behind me. We went down the hall until arriving at the main room. The room with the closed casket, decorations filled the walls, one covered in gifts, flowers and pictures. A power point was set up on the wall with some soft music playing.

It was mesmerizing and beautiful that I almost broke down, holding it in.

I didn't go any further into the room than the door frame when two men that were in charge of the casket began to open it. The only glimpse I caught was blue and white before turning and walking away from the scene in tears, muffling my sobs with my hand.

How was I going to face her like this? How am I ever going to even go into the room? This was my last goodbye to my mother, and I selfishly didn't want too.

I found a small secluded area with a couch, tables and chairs. I sat on the far side of the couch and silently cried, loneliness overwhelming me.

"Mom…please," I cried, "I-I w-want my m-mom back."

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	10. Chapter 10

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

After I returned back home, Natalie came and acknowledged me with a last minute scheduled photo shoot. Knowing that I wouldn't be at the funeral at the time I planned, I followed my father's assistant out to the limo sadly.

My mind drifted wondering if Marinette would be okay for the time being until my arrival. I would likely be an hour late if not longer depending on how picky my photographer is today.

We soon arrived at Notre Dame, there a few feet away was the said photographer. From what I could see, he looked quite agitated with something which meant this was going to take a while. With a sigh, I exited the limo and went over to start.

"Ah, Adrien. You have arrived! Perfect! Let's begin!" the photographer exclaimed.

"Let's get this over with," I thought, watching the limo leave to return later.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

The photoshoot took two hours since I was either "too tense" or "very distracted" with every pose I did. The truth was, I was very distracted and itched to leave as soon as possible which didn't happen.

I quickly went to my room without a second thought and knew no one would come in for the rest of the night. This gave me the advantage to go out as Chat for the rest of the funeral tonight. Without a second thought or one complaint from my lazy Kwami, I transformed then left through the window.

I leaped from roof to roof as fast as possible and found the building. It stuck out like a sore thumb with the flowers and a giant picture frame of the deceased woman and some words. I opened the door and poked my head in to see a bunch of people talking or crying quietly in the hallway.

Some people noticed me and whispered through the crowd probably wondering what one of Paris superheroes is doing at Sabine's funeral. If I was ever going to find Marinette, I had to keep a low profile.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here?"

I jumped when the sudden voice came up from behind me. My attention was brought onto who I recognized to be Marinette's grandmother. She had red tear tracks flowing down her face and puffy eyes misted over.

"Hi, Miss. I was looking for my friend, Marinette," I explained, quietly so no one else would hear. The elder woman gave a sweet smile before gesturing me to follow her. Marinette's grandmother guided me to a small room in the back filled with some children and a couple of adults.

She pointed to the far corner of the room at a couch and at the end of it was the bluenette. She sat there curled up, facing the wall and leaning on the back of the couch as if sleeping. I knew better though. She wanted to be alone.

"From what Tom tells me, Marinette hasn't moved from that spot ever since they arrived. I don't think she even went into the main room yet to see her mother. I have a feeling you could change that," the elder woman explained.

I glanced up at her and nodded, thanking her before walking over to my shy friend. I could feel the room grow tense. Some of the adults and children went silent, eyes watching my every move carefully. They were either surprised I was here or thinking it was a bad idea to mess with my Princess. Maybe both.

I ignored them and sat down next to Marinette who didn't acknowledge my presence, probably thinking it was someone pitying her.

I reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch, burying herself more into the cushion of the brown furniture.

"Marinette, I'm here," I said, gently. Mari looked over her shoulder to meet my green ones, a little dumbfounded to see me. I gave a small reassuring smile after observing bloodshot eyes and stained cheeks. She turned around and rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling it a little.

I felt heat rise into my cheeks before securing an arm around her slim form. If it wasn't for my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have heard what my Princess just said.

"I thought you weren't coming," she rasped, sniffling. It crushed my soul in more ways than one when hearing her doubt. I felt horrible that I didn't come as planned. Then again, it would bring suspicion if Adrien just happened to disappear.

I didn't want Marinette to worry about my civilian form while still feeling the ache of her mother's passing.

"I'm sorry. I would have been here sooner but something in my civilian form popped up at the last minute and there was no way out of it. I know that's no excuse-"I was cut off when Marinette shushed me.

"Your h-here now and t-that's all that matters," Marinette said, burying her face in my shoulder. I smiled a little and rubbed her back soothingly, letting the silence fill the air between us. As much as I loved to stay here with this wonderful girl in my arms, I knew there was something else that had to be done.

I know she will regret it if she didn't do it.

"Mari, I know you're not going to like hearing this, but you should go see your mom," I urged, feeling the girl flinch and tense a little.

"W-Will you come with me? I don't think I could do this alone," she admitted, timidly. I intertwined my fingers with hers and replied, "Of course, Princess."

We stood up and Marinette stood as close as possible to me. I felt my face flush a bit as we walked hand in hand to the main room. There were whispers and gasps as we passed people. We ignored them the whole way to the main room, not that it was a long walk.

We reached the entrance of the main room when Marinette hesitated at the door for a moment. I gently urged her to go inside the room with some hesitation from her. She soon complied.

As the two of us grew closer to the casket, the tighter the bluenette's hand clutched in mine.

I gave a squeeze back to reassure her that it was going to be okay. Marinette is a very brave girl and has proven that in more ways than one like Ladybug. So stubborn, creative, smart and…beautiful. I shook the thought out of my head and mentally hit myself for thinking it.

Ladybug's the one I love. Yet there just might be a soft spot where Marinette is slowly creeping in.

"C-Chat…" I blinked, hearing Marinette's small voice then noticed we stood merely a few feet away from the passed on baker.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"It's okay to be scared. I'll be right behind you the whole time if you need me, okay?" I reassured her. Marinette slowly nodded, parting away and letting go of my hand with her warmth gone. She walked up to the casket then looked down inside.

I was able to make out a few words when turning to face Tom. He stared back in shock before smiling as a silent "thank you." I smiled a little back and nodded my head. Poor Tom, lost his wife just like my father did as well. I know he wouldn't act like my dad.

Tom is a good man to let Marinette suffer alone like me. As long as the two had each other, they would be alright.

I turned my attention back to Marinette to see her lean down and kiss her mother on the forehead.

She walked back over then grabbed my hand, dragging me outside to a nearby bench.

"Marinette?" I questioned why she did that.

"W-Why?" she asked, wiping her face and sniffling.

"Why what?" I asked, gently.

"Why are you helping me when you could have other things in your civilian life? I really am grateful for what you've been doing but…" Marinette said trailing off.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Chat's ears flattened and lips turned to a frown. He sighed and crossed his arms protectively around himself.

"I...I don't want to lose anyone else when I could have done something. My family lost someone very important to us. It damaged my family to the point where my parent hides all day, every day. I lost both of my parents in that same day without realizing it till it was too late. I eat alone at every meal and don't have much freedom unless I'm Chat Noir. I...I didn't want to lose another person that's dear to me, because I wasn't there for them," Chat explained.

I saw a whole new side of Chat that hid under the mask. The emotional mask. Under it, was someone who feared of being lonely. He didn't want to lose another person he cared about. He wanted to help reassure that I was really okay, so I wouldn't be as lonely as him. Something he wasn't able to do in the past.

"Thank you," I spoke with gratitude, smiling. Chat let one of his famous relaxed smirks spread across his face.

"No _prruu_ -oblem, _Prruu_ -incess. Anything for _mew_ ," he said, laughing. I groaned when hearing the stupid cat puns before laughing along myself. Chat was a real idiot at times, but I'm so glad he is my partner. I couldn't imagine anyone else to replace this silly cat.

 _Beep_

Chat stood up at the sound and stretched then grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on it.

"This cat has to scat. I'll see you later, Princess," the hero of destruction said with a small smile. He leaped up to the roof and sped off, leaving me on the bench.

I swore my cheeks flushed pink after his departure.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	11. Chapter 11

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

The weekend came and went fast with no breaks. Ladybug still has yet to show her face. Not only was worrying me, but all of Paris. Alya has posted fewer videos since there was nothing to film except for the never-ending questions and theories of what happened to Ladybug.

My limo came to a stop in front of the school. I left the vehicle and went off to find Nino before the start of our first class.

"Adrien!" I stopped in my tracks at a very familiar voice and turned to see that person, walking over slyly.

"What is it, Lila?" I asked, as polite as possible and holding back an eye roll.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. My cousin can get us some front row tickets to Jagged Stone's next concert," Lila persuaded, twisting a lock of hair and smiled deviously. I grimaced a little but covered it up.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm already busy as is, and my father wouldn't allow it either," I apologized, trying to let her down easy. It evidently wasn't easy enough once her sly features turned into irritation. She scoffed, taken back by my answer before covering it up with that same innocent look again.

"Maybe, we could go some other time then?" she asked, probing on. I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably and trying to figure out a way out of this without being harsh. I spotted Marinette from the corner of my eye walking into the entrance with a low head.

"I-I need to go, Lila," I said, pointing over my shoulder nervously, "I have someone to see before class starts, but we can talk later."

A sigh escaped from my lips and made my way to the locker room to meet up with Marinette. She seemed a bit down when she came in and it seems that I am her only friend right now. Maybe there is something I could do?

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

"We should go out for patrol tonight," I told Tikki, taking books out of the locker. After seeing Adrien with Lila, it put me in a sour mood. Now, Adrien probably realized that it was a mistake being friends with me.

At least I have an amazing friend, Chat Noir has been an incredible help. I couldn't be more grateful for everything he has done for me these past couple weeks. I should do something in return to show my gratitude.

When Tikki didn't reply, it confused me until closing the locker and jumped, squealing in surprise when Adrien appeared on the other side.

"Hey, Marinette. How are you today?" the love of my life asked.

"Uh—mine—I MEAN, FINE!" I corrected, yelling the last part. Adrien seemed taken back before smiling sweetly and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you're having a good day. Would you like to join Nino and I for lunch?" he asked, hope shining in his majestic, green eyes. I almost went speechless and stared too long, probably acting weird.

"B-but doesn't N-Nino hate me l-like everyone else?" I questioned, praying that I was wrong and that Nino is still my friend. I hate that everyone was avoiding me like the plague because of a lie. Yet, there was still no evidence that I was telling the truth.

Adrien even seemed unsure himself but tried not to show it.

"He doesn't hate you, Marinette. He just doesn't know it's all a misunderstanding, but if he tries anything then I've got your back," the model reassured, giving the short girl a wink. Marinette wasn't fully reassured but touched that Adrien still stood by her side than with lying Lila back there.

He believed me and that's all I wanted, to be believed in. It gave me that small bit of hope that the future will be okay. I gave a small smile in return before we headed off to class.

 **No One's P.O.V**

Alya still sat in the back, scrolling through her phone before glancing at the door when hearing Adrien and Marinette walking into the classroom laughing. She raised an eyebrow at the two then shook it off and went back to her phone.

The blogger didn't admit it out loud, but she missed her dear, clumsy friend. They used to laugh like that almost every day they came to class and gossip on the latest Ladybug news or Marinette's crazy crush on Adrien.

Alya knew something wasn't right about the Lila and Chloe thing after thinking on it. It was strange to see the two working together and the video may seem real, but she knew it wasn't like her best friend to get into fistfights.

Something was going on and she was going to do anything to solve the mystery.

Even if it meant doing a little bit of spying on Marinette to see things from her point of view.

"Hey, Alya," the blogger's attention was drawn away from her thoughts to see Lila sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Hey," Alya replied, a little skeptical. Lila could see the glint of doubt in those brown eyes and quickly smiled warmly with a bubbly feeling of slyness. She had seen Marinette grow closer to Adrien and decided to go against her warning. It was time for revenge.

So…why not get Marinette's best friend to do all the work for her?

"I hope you don't mind me asking for some help from you. You are the best reporter I know who will always go the limits to find out something. So, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Lila offered. Alya's doubt evaporated into cloud nine, very intrigued by Lila's offer.

Alya wondered why Marinette could ever hate such a wonderful and amazing person.

"What do you need help with?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lila smirked, saying, "I need some help to investigate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's hiding something, and it may be the reason why she…she…"

To add to her acting lie, Lila "shivered" and hugged herself with fear laced eyes. Alya took the bait when a look of sympathy creased her features before determination flooded over.

"I'm in," the redhead declared.

Lila's smile widened all the more sinister before changing into "relief."

"Really, thank you so much. I would love to help, but I volunteered at an animal shelter tonight," she said. Alya waved it off, "It's okay. Besides, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"You are the best," Lila complimented, smiling brightly and giving Alya a hug. The blogger felt a bit of similarity in this situation like it happened before. She hugged the Italian girl back and shrugged off the longing feeling.

The teacher walked in and class started. In the middle of class, screaming could be heard outside the building.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	12. Chapter 12

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Miss Bustier had everyone leave the classroom when the screaming grew louder and headed towards the exit. I changed directions from everyone else and went to the restroom. After checking to make sure no one else was in the room, I opened my purse to let Tikki out.

"Are you ready, Marinette?" my kwami asked.

I took a deep breath in and released it before saying three words.

"Tikki, spots on."

My suit magically encased my body with the familiar boost of energy and strength joining in. Soon, I ran out of the bathroom and used my yo-yo to get onto the school's roof. Ducking down, I scanned the area outside of the school to see if I could spot the danger.

The first thing I noticed, were people laying still on the ground with giant purple bubbles surrounding only their heads. The sight of the nontransparent sphere sent shivers down my spine for some unknown reason. I had a very unsettling feeling about this akuma.

"Well, it's nice to see I'm not the only one crashing this _paw_ -rty," I jumped and turned to see a grinning Chat Noir but something was off with him. He seemed more…careful and hesitant.

"Have you seen the akuma?" I asked. Chat shook his head "no" in response while kneeling next to me.

"I know as much as you do, but those bubbles are making me _purr_ -etty un- _claw_ -fortable," he said, a stupid grin spreading cheek to cheek.

I groaned and rolled my eyes but would not admit to the slight hint of relief that flowed through me. I thought things would be different with how I acted at the last akuma fight. I'm just glad nothing has changed with our partnership.

"Then, we better start investigating and fast," I ordered, taking out my yo-yo and was about to swing away. A sudden force pushed me aside when a giant purple bubble flew past. Chat Noir and I slid a little before getting to our feet when the akuma landed a few feet away.

The akuma looked like a genie with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and a lamp hooked to her belt.

"I think the akuma is in the lamp," I informed Chat. He agreed without looking away from the new conjured up villain. I began to spin my yo-yo to use as a shield while Chat readied his baton.

"I am Desire, and I shall get my one true wish. But first, I need those lovely pieces of jewelry for Hawkmoth to make my dream become a reality!" Desire said, grabbing her lamp.

"We need to be careful not-"Chat was explaining, until I charged head-on at the akuma. I wasn't thinking straight and immediately regretted my decision after seeing Desire aim the lamp's spout at me. A flash of gray caught the corner of my eye for a split second before hitting the akuma in the ribs.

The air left her lungs and recoiled from the hit, clutching her side. The lamp slipped out of her hands and clattered onto the ground. I quickly wrapped up the akuma, tightening the unbreakable string around her arms and body.

"Chat!" I called, my partner who understood the plan and activated his powers of destruction.

"Cataclysm!" Chat shouted. Dangerous, black bubbles began protruding from his glove and ready to turn its target into dust. I kicked the lamp over to Chat who grabbed it with his devastating touch.

The lamp turned to ash and ended the suspiciously short battle. I realized that I didn't even get to use my Lucky Charm at all! Something was wrong, but I couldn't place a finger on what it was.

My answer came when the akuma didn't fade back into her civilian form and laughed manically.

"You fools! You think that you can stop me by destroying my lamp?" Desire laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappeared outside of my yoyo's restrainments, the string falling onto the school's roof lifelessly.

I tugged my yoyo back and began to spin it defensively as Chat joined my side. I heard the first _beep_ come from his ring. He had four minutes left until de-transforming.

"Now, what?" Chat asked. I carefully searched for anything that was holding the dark butterfly, yet nothing stood out.

"I…I-I don't know," I replied. I felt a strange feeling spiral within me. This emotion, I've never felt it when I am Ladybug, but…it was there and very difficult to ignore. Was this… _fear_? Why do I feel so uncertain and scared? Hopeless?

There was something about the akuma that gave me chills and a horrible ache within my chest dropping down into my stomach. A sinking feeling, I'm drowning.

"Ladybug, snap out of it!" Chat shouted, shaking my shoulders. The beeping of his ring caught my attention. I realized that the akuma was gone and stopped spinning my yoyo.

"Chat, where did the akuma go?" I asked, scanning the area for the genie.

"She vanished in smoke not to long ago," he explained. I looked around a bit lost and guilty for not paying attention. We are in a battle with a villain, and I am off my game. I can worry later as Marinette, but I am Ladybug right now. Ladybug does not act like this.

"Come on, let's go find that akuma and see what she is up too," I ordered, about to swing away when my partner caught my wrist before going any further.

"Milady, you really need to tell me what's wro-"Chat was cut off when his second to last paw print disappeared.

"You go and recharge. I'll look for the akuma. Meet up with me again as fast as you can," I said, slipping my wrist out of his hold. Green eyes were glazed with worry and his cat ears drooped a bit saddened.

I paused for a moment, adding, "I'll be fine, Kitty. I promise."

Determination replaced my fear from earlier and smiled a little at Chat before swinging off to find Desire.

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

I watched Ladybug swing away to find the villain as my transformation wore off. The worry didn't go away but grew more after her final words. I knew those words from anywhere. I practically live my life with them.

They are demeaning and fruitless. A mask of emotions covering up the truth. Even though she may seem fine and at the moment, is mentally fine, she wasn't.

Ladybug is forcing herself to be okay.

"Why are you lying to me, Ladybug?" I asked, talking to myself. "We're partners, you can trust me with your life but…not with anything else?"

"Kid, give me cheese. This stomach isn't going to be feeding itself," Plagg demanded, patting his tiny stomach. Glaring at the small being, I pulled out the stinky cheese and handed it to my Kwami.

Plagg took the food and started chowing it down while, I stared into the distance where Ladybug ran off in.

"You know, every Ladybug I've ever met was always stubborn with their emotions. They would always lock up how they felt until bursting like the dinosaurs I destroyed," Plagg explained, chowing on his cheese.

"How was any of that supposed to help me with her?" I questioned, sarcastically.

The Kwami of destruction swallowed the cheese before saying, "You need to make her crack sooner or later. If you don't, that crack will become bigger and bigger until something bad happens. It's like standing on thin ice. Once you're on thin ice and it starts cracking, you only have so much time before falling through."

I thought over Plagg's words, making sense of them and nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, Plagg. Who knew you had a bit of wisdom in you?" I teased.

"One, did you forget how old I am? Two, there better be double the price of camembert," The tiny cat said. I smiled and shook my head but the moment was ruined when the ground shook and smoke rose in the distance.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is going to be a little bit T rated just to warn you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed and looked around my room in confusion.

Wasn't I just fighting an akuma? Was it all just some weird dream? Yet, the battle felt so… _real_ like I was actually there fighting an akuma and protecting Paris once again. My hands removed the covers and as if on command, I climb down to the wooden floor.

"Tikki?" I called, but there was no reply.

Something just didn't settle in the right way, and I couldn't help but look around a little closer. Wait a minute…when did I put Adrien's magazine clippings and pictures back up? My train of thought went to an immediate halt when a familiar smell filled the air. Breakfast.

Papa never makes breakfast unless it's a special occasion. He would be in the bakery getting ready to open, so then…who was cooking?

Who was making breakfast? Could it be…but it couldn't be…no…she-she can't be…it's just not possible that she is downstairs making-

"Sweetie, you're going to be late for school," mama's voice called, sweetly from downstairs. I froze the instant I heard _her_ voice. The voice of reason. The voice I adored and looked up to ever since I was small. The voice that would comfort me when down. The voice that could always make me smile and laugh. The voice that made me happy and so dearly missed.

That was _her_ voice.

I slowly made my way over to the trap door shakily. I stood in front of the door, hand slowly reaching down to clutch the bar. I felt myself tremble and hoping that this wasn't some kind of a trick. Hoping that everything was not a dream and this is reality. The reality I so desperately wanted to be true.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the trap door open and made it halfway down the stairs, hugging myself. I stared over at the kitchen with wide eyes and stomach churning in disbelief.

There she was in the kitchen making breakfast without a care in the world and the warmest, brightest smile that sun would be jealous of. Mama's attention was taken away from the food to meet my eyes making me stiffen.

"Come and eat, honey, before your food gets cold," mama spoke softly. I made it down the rest of the stairs not taking my eyes off of my mother as if she would disappear into thin air. I sat on the bar stool, probably with wide orbs that have not blinked yet and a slightly gaping mouth. She placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me along with a glass of orange juice.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? School will be starting in a few minutes. I'm surprised you haven't run downstairs, taken a croissant, and went to school," she teased. I stayed quiet the whole time but felt tears building up and breathing start to go unsteady. My hands clenched my arms, nails digging into my skin.

Mama looked at me, probably wondering why I wasn't joining in the conversation. Her facial expression morphed from wonder to worry once seeing the state I was in.

"Dear, are you okay?" mama asked, walking over to comfort me.

"I…" my words trailed off. I looked down at my lap and sniffled while using the bottom of my palm to rub my eyes dry from tears. My emotions were all over the place and couldn't get one single thought straight through my head.

Was this some sick trick, a nightmare? Was this real even if everything didn't feel right? Why…Why am I such a mess? Shouldn't I be glad seeing mama, running into her arms and never let her go again?

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, gently pulling me into her arms and rubbing my back soothingly. Whatever dam was holding my emotions in bursted. I cried, sobbed into my mom's shoulder as she rested her head on top of mine. She swayed slightly like when I was a baby when it was hard for me to calm down.

It hurt, not just because my head was pounding from confusion or my nails digging into my arms, but mentality confused with everything. The revelation with mama gone over the span of a few days to then appear in this reality that I'm still trying to decide whether it was real or fake. It was all too much for me to handle all at once.

Yet, she was here. She was. _Right_. _Here_. Holding and comforting me as if the world were ending.

Mama whispered in a hushed voice that everything was going to be okay, though it wasn't. This felt so…so _wrong_. I finally calmed down but she didn't let go.

"Now," she began," Can you tell me what's wrong?" I hesitated, unsure with I should tell her the reason for why I was crying. Was she even real or a figment of my imagination?

"I…I had a bad dream…" I decided to say, quietly.

"What was your dream about, honey?" Mama asked, placing a kiss on my forehead and almost making my breakdown again.

"Um…y-you were…you were-"

"Calm down. Breath," mama instructed. I did just that and unknowingly melted into my mother's warmth.

"…you died…" I finally confessed, squeezing my eyes shut and shakily started to latch onto her, "Y-You died and…and I couldn't-couldn't do anything. I felt so useless when I could've done something to help-"

"Marinette," mama began, startling me from rambling when realizing this was the first time she actually used my name this whole time and with a seriousness behind it.

She continued, "I love you too much to ever leave you. I promise I will always be with you. No matter how far I go…no matter where I go…no matter if it's somewhere in this world or the next…" Her words began to echo as I began to close my eyes, snuggling deeper into her warmth and fall into a blissful sleep.

"… _I will always be with you_."

I shot up and scanned the area to find myself in my room again. My breathing was irregular and sweat beaded my forehead, slowly falling down my face. Was that…all just a dream? Is this a dream?

I wiped the sweat off my forehead then stumbled out of bed, confused with what had happened. Was that really _just_ all a dream? No, it can't be, right? Right?

Yet, there was no divine aroma wafting through my room. When I looked outside the window, it was dark and a nearby clock read 10:32 P.M. The house was completely dead silent except for the occasional city noises outside such as a car horn or music played out on a boat on the _La Seine_.

Quietly, I walked over to the trap door and opened it with a creak in hopes for something to happen. Downstairs was dark besides some little lights coming from some electronics around the two rooms.

"Hello?" I called out, trying to see through the dark then went back upstairs. Reality hit, the feeling of wrongness was gone and knew this was truly not a dream. Mom was still gone. Sadness and disappointment washed over me. I tried to find some sort of comfort in this mentally crushing mess, but the sinking feeling was already suffocating enough.

Papa was probably sleeping since he has to get up early tomorrow, explaining why everything is so quiet.

So…if this is reality, then what happened with the akuma? I scoured my tired mind through memories for some type of solution for all that was happening.

"I was fighting Desire, fell asleep, and woke up in my room…" I recalled then gasped when I remembered getting hit by Desire's bubble.

 _I found Desire blasting and laughing evilly at a scared civilian trying their best to avoid getting hit. I swung in just in time before whoever it was merely inches away from getting a purple bubble. Desire turned her attention to me and angrily began to blast bubbles._

 _I did my best to dodge them all and took cover behind a chimney. I was tired and out of breath from running around, trying to avoid getting hit while finding the akumatized object._

" _Come out you little pest, so I can crush your deepest desire with reality," the akuma snarled. Desire gathered a bunch of energy and shot it my way. I was quick enough to jump out of the way as the blast from the lamp demolished the building._

 _My heart raced with how close I was to being hit. I was so scared, my knees were shaking and hands clutched onto my yoyo for comfort. This was not Ladybug, but Marinette poking into the suit. I had to figure out something. I need to use Lucky Charm! As I was about to use my power, a purple bubble headed towards me at the last second._

I stumbled back into my desk to help balance myself. Desire was still out there and probably causing havoc to Paris. I had to get out there and do something. Yet, there was still a question itching at my brain. How did I get back to my room? Shouldn't I be waking up on the road or on a roof?

That didn't matter at the moment. Right now, Paris needed Ladybug.

I was about to call out for Tikki until a loud thud came from my balcony. I jumped and squeaked in fright, not expecting the noise. Steadily, I walked over to my loft then slowly scurried up to my bed. I lifted my skylight a little to peek outside to find the cause of the loud _thud_.

I gasped and fully opened the skylight, jumping out of my room. A few feet away was a seriously injured Chat Noir laying on the floor and holding something tightly to his chest.

"Chat! Oh gosh! Chat!" I said, sitting down and holding him in my arms. I did a quick scan of his injuries. Scrapes and bruises littered his face and wet blotches of bloodstains covering his suit. I felt like throwing up, then went to see what the object was in his arms.

My hand clasped over my mouth when seeing a mason jar and within it was the akuma fluttering around trying to find a way out. I took the jar and set it aside before gently attempting to wake up Chat Noir.

"Kitty, please wake up," I whispered, worried and thinking the worst possible outcomes if he didn't open his eyes. Chat groaned in pain and fluttered his green eyes open half way. I sighed in relief and held him closer, hugging him carefully not to hurt him more.

"M-Marinette?" Chat rasped. I chuckled a little bit into his wild mane of blonde locks before nuzzling it a little.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, never wanting to let go. Chat said something else but I couldn't understand what he said.

"What?" I asked, bringing my ear closer to his mouth.

"So…it's true then," he questioned, coughing some before groaning. I was confused by that odd statement but saved it for a later thing to ask. I had to get him inside and take care of his injuries. Without many troubles getting inside my dark room, I placed Chat on my chaise and retrieved the first aid kit in my closet.

When I turned around to go back to Chat, I saw him sitting up and holding his head.

"Lay down," I ordered, "You're injured and should be resting."

"I can't believe you're not freaking out," he said. I raised an eyebrow, confused as I opened the first aid kit and rummaged around for some medication and bandages.

"What are you talking about? I am freaking out! You just literally landed on my balcony looking like you've been beaten half to death. I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not. I can't risk bringing you to the hospital or else your identity would be revealed. What was I supposed to do if you really didn't wake up!" I ranted, shouted in a whispered tone.

Anger and fear coursed through my veins, until I calmed down and stopped rummaging for a moment.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you after…after…"

I didn't want to finish the sentence. Chat gave me a look of sorrow, fake cat ears drooping with regret and guilt.

"I…I didn't mean that," Chat said, gulping down a lump in his throat. I looked over at the superhero of destruction with a questioning look.

"Then what did you mean? What other thing should I be freaking out about?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose for getting so emotional. What has been up with me lately? Where did that happy, go-to girl go that's seemingly been replaced with this pity party?

It's even been showing while I'm Ladybug. Brave, confident Ladybug who never shows fear and can think quickly on her feet. Where was she?

Chat has been quiet for a while now which was totally unlike him to be quiet for this long. My eyes shifted over at the dumbfounded cat staring at me in disbelief.

"You really haven't figured it out yet…have you," he said, sadly. I sighed, turning the light on so I could see and care for Chat's injuries better.

"Chat, can you stop stalling and tell me what's-" I stopped talking when seeing a glimpse of myself in the mirror across my room.

There in the mirror was not Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but Ladybug.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the reviews! They warm my heart every time I read them! And in case you guys did not know, Marinette is out of Desire's dream and half of a reveal happened…but the drama has only just begun…: ) *laughs evilly***

 **Also, if you are enjoying this book then check out my new MLB book** _ **Paris**_ **!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I stood petrified staring at my mask-less face and normal clothes instead of my red and black dotted suit. I didn't know how long nor did I care about having not moved or spoken. My mind was in denial, but my heart spoke the truth.

I felt so exposed. So confused. So _scared_.

Dizziness shot through my head as everything became one big blur. My chest began to hurt from my heart pounding on it so much. My stomach twisted and turned uncomfortably, a wave of sickness washing over.

How did it get so hard to breathe all of a sudden? Why can't…I… _breathe_?

"Marinette, you need to calm down. You're hyperventilating, slowly take some deep breaths."

My gaze finally snapped away from the mirror to meet with Chat Noir's face. I felt his hands squeeze my shoulders as a way of comfort. Yet, it did nothing to help me calm down.

I slipped out of his grasp and stumbled back until my back hit the wall. My head began to ache and the dizziness grew worse. My lungs pleaded for air as I continued breathing rapidly, feeling like I was drowning under water.

 _I feel so sick_.

"Marinette," Chat's gentle voice spoke, sitting a mere inch away, "We are going to get through this together like we always do. Follow my lead and breathe in and out slowly." The cat demonstrated by taking a deep breath in, held it then let it go after a few seconds.

I watched carefully and tried to do the same.

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of my face but didn't pay attention to it, focusing on Chat and breathing properly. I boldly reached out and grasped his hand, afraid that he would leave if I were to let go. Chat returned to the gesture by firmly weaving our hands together.

Eventually, I calmed down and coughed a bit from that suffocating moment. A burning feeling rose up into my throat making me cover my mouth. I quickly stood and ran to the bathroom without a second thought. My head hovered over the uncovered toilet as I puked up dinner from earlier.

I felt someone hold my hair out of my face and gently rub my back.

I soon finished and flushed the contents down the toilet. A gloved hand held out a pink washrag, and I gladly took it, wiping any evidence of embarrassingly throwing up in front of my partner.

Weak and vulnerable Marinette. That's probably what he sees, not strong and courageous Ladybug.

He's probably looking at me in pity and disappointment. Who wants a clumsy, stuttering partner saving Paris? I couldn't even protect him since I got hit by the akuma and-

My thoughts came to an immediate halt and turned to see a still injured cat leaning on the bathroom counter. He was hiding his pain just to make sure I was fine. I truly am the worst partner for forgetting that my friend was still horribly hurt.

I stood up from the toilet and set the rag aside, keeping my full focus on Chat. The hero of destruction perked up at my sudden movement and cautiously watched in case anything else happened. I truly am a lucky girl to have such a caring partner…but that special bond is ruined.

"Let's finish patching up your injuries," I stated, taking his arm and wrapping it around my shoulders. He didn't fight or argue as I wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him out of the bathroom to my chaise.

I set him down on the pink comforter then continued to medicate and wrap his wounds.

We sat in complete silence (with Chat occasionally flinching in pain and me apologizing). I could tell his eyes were on me the whole time but didn't have the guts to look back. My focus was trained on his gashes and my million racing thoughts of what he thinks of me now.

 _You're a disappointment._

 _You're weak._

 _Vulnerable._

 _Pathetic._

 _How are you Chat Noir's partner when you're not even a good enough Ladybug for Paris?_

 _You are afraid, selfish and a big disgrace, leaving your partner by himself._

 _Ridiculous._

 _Shameful._

 _Burden._

Taunting words kept repeating through my mind.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Chat Noir gently spoke. I didn't realize my hands were trembling and forced myself to calm down.

"I'm fine," I answered, forcing a fake smile. I grabbed a Band-Aid, placing it on Chat's left cheek where a cut was. I scanned the cat one last for any more injuries before feeling satisfied with my work. I packed the first aid kit back up and slid it underneath my bed.

I tried to look everywhere else, avoiding my partner's concerned expression.

 _Pitied._

 _Worthless._

 _Oh, is the little Ladybug going to cry?_

 _What a loser?_

 _One. Big. Joke!_

I clenched my hands into fists feeling my nails digging into my skin and bit down on my lower lip so it wouldn't quiver. I was so done and tired of crying. Why couldn't this nightmare end yet? How do I still have tears? Why is everything such a mess?

"Marinette, please look at me," Chat proclaimed. I didn't look.

"Mariette, look at me," Chat pleaded, catching me off guard. My eyes finally trailed up to meet with emerald green that showed…understanding. He understood.

"I know you weren't— _aren't_ —ready for the reveal. I completely understand that but if you want, I can reveal myself-"

"No!" I cut him off, viciously shaking my head, "No more surprises. Please, no more…I just want at least one normal thing left in my life that hasn't gone wrong."

I deflated and gazed at my lap, hugging myself for comfort, "But…now that you know…you probably don't want to be friends with stupid and clumsy Marinette any more knowing she was Ladybug the entire time."

I sniffled and clutched my arms for support.

"I'm not like Ladybug. I understand why you would fall for someone as extraordinary as Ladybug while Marinette is nothing like her. I wouldn't blame you for hating me and leaving-"

"Woah woah, Princess," Chat Noir cut my rambling off. I still didn't look his way but felt his arm sling around my shoulders, bringing me into a side hug. Not leaning into the warmth, I listened carefully to what he had to say.

"That is far from the truth," he began, "Honestly, if it had to be anyone, I'm so glad that the girl behind the mask is you. Two amazing girls put into one phenomenal and creative person. So what if you are clumsy and not fully like Ladybug, I know someone even better."

I felt a gloved finger under my chin and turning it to meet face to face with Chat's softly smiling expression.

"Someone that is beautiful inside and out," the hero of destruction continued, "Someone who will go the limits to help others. Someone who won't back down in the face of danger to make sure her home is safe. That is all you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whether you are in the costume or not. You are Ladybug and so much more, and you know what…"

He paused, and I desperately waited for an answer. My heart began to beat out of my chest and any sadness I felt before slowly faded away.

"…I think that is pretty extraordinary."

I couldn't contain myself any longer and hugged Chat. A smile found its way onto my lips as the cat returned the gesture, bringing us closer to each other. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and melted into his warmth and comfort.

He nuzzled the top of my head which made my smile grow bigger.

"Chat," I barely spoke but knew he heard me, "I'm glad you're my partner too."

His chest vibrated from laughing a little which made my face heat up a bit.

"Was his laugh always this carefree and enticing?" I thought then scrunched up in confusion, "Why did I think that? Sure, he is incredibly nice, charming, kind and softhearted…handsome…wait! No! Bad Marinette! Remember the flirting and bad puns! The _paw_ -ful— _awful_ …and sometimes funny puns…wait, no!"

My mind was jumbled and crossing into dangerous waters the further it went the more bizarre thoughts came. I do not like Chat Noir in that way! I only and will ever love the sweetest and caring guy on earth, Adrien Agreste!

Although…Chat is very sweet and caring…thoughtful and endearing… _ugh_!

"Princess, I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything, but I should _paw_ —bably get going," Chat Noir explained, snapping me out of my thoughts. My face grew warmer and heart pounding, trying to break free from its cage. My senses reacted, becoming jittery and nervous.

"Oh, uh—y-yeah! Y-you should _paw-_ bably— _probably_ get going before you let the cat— _secret_ out!" I stuttered, crazily and scratching the back of my neck. Chat blinked then smiled fondly. Something within my chest fluttered making the butterflies in my stomach do flips. Oh no.

"C-can I-I show y-you out?" I asked, twiddling with my fingers out of habit. He nodded, and the both of us climbed up to the loft then through the skylight. We stood awkwardly next to the railing and looking out at the beautiful scenery of Paris, living up to its name as the "City of Lights."

The night brought calmness into the silence between the two of us. I felt my nerves retreated for a moment without looking at the blonde and decided to speak, "Paris is really pretty at night, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I've got a better view," Chat Noir replied. I quickly turned my head to see Chat looking back at me. A squeak got caught inside my throat and cheeks flustered red. I didn't realize how little space there was between us until feeling his breath tickling my skin.

A million things ran through my mind at that moment, "Why did it get so hard to breathe all of a sudden? Am I hyperventilating again? Yet, I feel fine…better than fine actually…I think. Am I getting sick again? Do I need to go see a doctor? Wow, I never realized how pretty his eyes are and his smile… _what_?"

"Well," Chat began awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, "I best be off."

"Y-yeah, I…I'll s-see you a-a-around," I stuttered, cursing under my breath. Chat reached behind him and grabbed his baton. Before he jumped, I made a last second choice.

"Wait!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist. The superhero gave me an inquisitive look and halted in his movement.

"What is it, Marinette?" he asked. I opened my mouth but no words would form and gaze would not hold with emerald. It took me a moment before steeling my nerves and gathering as much of Ladybug's bravery.

I got up onto my tippy toes and pecked Chat Noir on the cheek. I stepped back and kept my eyes down, staring at my fiddling fingers.

Gloved hands came into my sight, weaving its fingers in my jittery ones. I blinked in astonishment and slowly raised my head to meet with the miraculous holder of bad luck himself. What is he doing?

My question was answered when he leaned down and returned the peck on the cheek. I could feel the touch and warmth of his lips for only a mere minute before retreating bringing the cold. Yet, the chill of the air didn't last long when the warmth within my face grew aflame.

I gaped a little and watched Chat salute with a grin before jumping roof to roof back to his house. I slowly reached up and brushed the part of my cheek where Chat kissed. The shock melted away and a smile softly graced my lips. A gibby feeling washed over and swelled into…peace.

Had I finally found peace?

I held onto that hope and went back into my bedroom.

Things were starting to look up…

…yet, little did I know, that it wouldn't last very long.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **No One's P.O.V**

Alya's phone slipped through her hands and jaw dropped to the floor in shock at what she had just seen. She couldn't believe her eyes when seeing Marinette with Chat Noir, so close it looked like they just…

On the ground lighting her phone, revealed a misleading photo that made it look like Chat Noir is kissing Marinette…on the lips.

The frazzled teen quickly snatched her phone off from the ground and ran through the dark streets back to her house. Once she sneaked back into her room unnoticed, Alya scrolled through her contacts until finding Lila's number.

After pacing the floor for a while having trouble processing it all and a bit of hesitation, the redhead sent the picture.


	15. Chapter 15

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I surprisingly woke up early the next day and readied myself for school.

I didn't know where this inner determination came from, but I felt prepared for the day, ready to take on anything that life was willing to throw. My smile from last night never faded and the spark thought to cease igniting turned into a small flame, lighting the darkness that consumed me these past few weeks.

Making my way downstairs, I spotted papa in the kitchen flipping pancakes and cooking scrambled eggs.

"Morning, papa," I greeted, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Marinette. I made breakfast for us if you are not in a rush to get to school," he said, flipping the golden-brown food.

"Shouldn't you be opening the bakery and preparing desserts?" I asked, concerned that he would fall behind in his duties. Papa chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit.

"I'm glad you're concerned but don't worry. The bakery doesn't open for another hour, there aren't very many orders, or pastries to make to restock the shelves or sell. It's just one of those non-busy days the bakery gets sometimes," he reassured me with a giant smile. Sometimes, papa reminds me of a big cuddly bear.

I smiled and placed my bag down on the floor next to the table. Papa handed me a plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon. My mouth watered at the sight as we sat down then dug into the food.

"Thank you for making this. I never knew you could make anything else except desserts," I teased. Papa gave me a "hurt" look, placing his hand over his heart "offended."

"I happen to be excellent in many different food categories than _just_ desserts," Papa bragged, "such as breakfast."

"Oh really…" I smirked, taking a bite of my eggs, "Don't you have to include eggs in most of the things you bake."

"Well…yes, but-"

"I've also seen you put bacon on donuts a couple of times…"

"Well, customers can have some very odd taste buds-"

"...and let's not forget the pan _cakes_ ," I finished, emphasizing "cakes" in pancakes.

I laughed at his defeated look but jumped and squealed, feeling something probing my side. Before I could escape the oncoming threat, papa grabbed me and started to tickle my sides. I struggled to try in getting out of his grasp and couldn't stop laughing, squealing every time he hit the sensitive spot of my armpit.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" I said between breathless laughter.

"Not until you admit that I am the winner," Papa chuckled, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"O-Okay! Okay! You win!" I gave in, admitting defeat. Papa finally stopped his attack on my sides, and I was able to catch my breath again. He held out a hand for me to grab with a warm, loving smile. It's been a long time since I've seen my dad smile like that.

I graciously took ahold of papa's hand, and he easily pulled me back up onto my feet. He handed over my school bag then gestured over to the door.

"I would hate to make you late for school since you were able to get up early. I should also start to open the bakery and make those orders," Papa said, opening the apartment door. I walked out the door but paused, turning around and giving him a hug. I felt his large hand rub the small of my back.

"Je t'aime, papa," I said then pulled back and made my way to school. I felt lighter as if a weight had finally been lifted from my shoulders and able to stand straight without dragging my feet. Things were looking up as proven to my early arrival at school.

Maybe, today won't be so bad at all!

I walked up the school's steps with a confident smile but felt a few people's stares on me. Shaking off the stares, I entered the building to only have more eyes trained in my general direction. All conversations died down to be replaced by whispering. Judgment filled the air as I padded over to the locker room and tensed when hearing my name a couple of times.

I wondered what rumor has been spread about me now. What lie has Lila pulled off this time? My hand reached for the locker room door until I heard certain voices on the other side.

"You shouldn't believe Marinette, Adrien. All she does is keep secrets and does horrible things…I mean, did you not see what she did to me?" Lila's voiced sly spoke. My fingers folded up into a tight fist and teeth clenched, a growl slipping through them. No. No way was this happening.

Anger boiled within me like a whirlwind.

"She obviously can't be trusted. She even managed to fool Ladybug's sidekick, probably to use her as a toy until being tossed out later. But, you can still be rescued from that monster, Adrien. She's only a dog looking for attention to get what she wants and once she has it…"

I had enough.

My hand clenched the handle and with a single click, I forced open the door.

Within a split second, my boiling anger melted away into a mixture of shock and betrayal.

Just a few feet away was Lila and Adrien kissing.

My heart shattered into a million pieces and felt something lodge in my throat. I froze on the spot feeling betrayed and lost. I gaped like a fish out of water but no sound came out. In my mind, every emotion and muscle in my body screamed one thing. _Run_.

Yet, I was completely stuck in a stiffened-like state. I had no control of my body, too many things processing at that moment. Did I just lose another friend to Lila's lies? Not just any friend, but my sweet crush that knew about Lila's dirty rumors. He stood with me and now…he's gone too.

I could see the sly look in Lila's olive eyes when she saw me. Adrien pushed Lila away but that didn't make her smirk any less satisfied. Adrien looked as though he was about to say something until turning to see me. His eyes widened and suddenly dashed out of the locker room letting my legs do all the work to get away.

 _Get away._

 _Get away._

 _Get away._

 _I need to get away!_

I rushed into the girl's restroom then into an open stall, shutting the door behind me. My bottom lip began to quiver but held back my sadness and replaced it with pure rage. I gathered my hand into a fist and hit the side of the stall's wall.

I am so sick of crying!

A red blur came into my vision.

"Marinette, please, calm down. I don't think what you saw was what it looked like," Tikki explained, trying to comfort me. I took some calming breathes before it all evened out.

"I…I know. It just…it just hurts," I said, sitting on the toilet and hiding my face in my hands. Tikki smiled and nuzzled my cheek in a comforting manner. I smiled a little and returned my Kwami's hug.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette. Don't let Lila or Chloe make think you are any lesser than them," she spoke softly. I felt my face flush in embarrassment but a wave of reassurance washed over. I'm going to be okay. I won't let that fox get to me on my good day.

The warning bell rang.

"Alright," I said taking in a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Determination flowed within my veins and a smile plastered on my lips.

With one final look, Tikki returned back into my smaller bag as I left the stall and headed towards the locker room. I kept to the shadows so no onlookers would see me. After successfully getting everything in my locker and walking into the classroom, I sat in my seat. People began to whisper with their desk buddy, but I tuned them out and rummaged through my bag.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Adrien walked into the room and his green eyes instantly drawn over to me. I quickly looked away and pretended not to notice him or the throbbing in my chest. Even though I knew it was all a misunderstanding, didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

Adrien sat in his seat then turned around to face me.

"Marinette-"

"Alright, it's time to take attendance," Miss Bustier announced. The model sighed and turned back around in his seat. I frowned a bit sympathetically that he never got to say whatever it was he wanted to tell.

"After that, I'm going to be handing out a packet for you to do because the teachers are having a short staff meeting in a few minutes. I do expect for you to respect other classes that are still going on and keep the talking to a minimal," the teacher added. Then, she began to take attendance.

I could still hear some quiet whispers around the room. Whatever rumor was spreading began to nip at my curiosity, wanting to know what is being said.

"Did I want to know?" I thought, bitterly and remembering the last time a false statement had spread like a wildfire. The fire burning my reputation to nothing but ashes and soot. Whatever was left to survive, I was glad to still keep ahold of it and wouldn't dare let it be consumed by the flames.

"Yes, Rose?" Miss Bustier asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Can we do the packets with a partner?" Rose asked. Miss Bustier pursed her lips in thought then agreed. My peers began to eye their potential partners. Out of habit, I looked to the empty seat next to mine and knew that I would be working alone on this.

After the packets were passed out and the teacher left, quiet chatter rose a little in volume. Some talking about the paper while others on the rumor.

"Hey, Marinette."

My eyes trailed up to meet with green as the boy in front of me asked, "Do you want to work with Nino and me on the packet?" I blinked, then blinked again.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked, cautiously. Nino didn't seem to be pleased with the idea but didn't argue being the nice guy he was.

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed, removing any doubts I had thought of. I was about to move down to their desk when someone shrieked and a hand slammed down on my desk. I jumped then met with an icy blue glare of the brat that sat in front.

"Not so fast, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe snapped, sassily, "I refuse to let someone as worthless as you to work with my _Adrikins_!"

"Why? Because he didn't ask you to be his partner?" I replied, dully just like the last time Chloe confronted me. The only difference this time is that there is a crowd watching us. The classroom went quiet. Chloe clenched her teeth in frustration till forging a devious look.

I was taken back when the cold blonde logged onto her phone and typed in a few things.

"Well, Mari- _trash_ ," the mayor's daughter cooed then held up her phone to reveal a picture of…Chat and I. Yet, that wasn't the most shocking part of the picture. The picture looked as if we were kissing when Chat simply was returning a kind gesture on the cheek, not the…

My palms grew sweaty and heart pounded louder than a drum. This picture was misleading.

"So…it's true then. It's written all over that stupid, red face of yours," Chloe said, smugly, "In fact…I bet you toy with every boy's heart just for the fun of it. First, it was…that redhead that doodles then the emo's brother. Now, you're toying one of Paris's heroes and my beloved Adrien?"

"No!" I shouted then in a softer tone, "I can explain…"

I tried to think up a quick excuse. I can't have people knowing the Chat Noir has been visiting me almost every night since _it_ happened. Yet, I came up blank and only gaped, making me look guiltier than before. Chloe's smirk only widened at my hesitation and cackled like the witch she is.

"In some ways…you're more selfish than I am," she snickered, making me flinch, "You should see the look on your face, but I can't wait to see it once I post this picture to every social media app I own." This made me panic and without thinking straight, I snatched her phone.

The rich brat squealed in surprise then it became a tug of war for the phone. Chloe yanked her phone back and quickly sent the picture.

"NO!" I yelled, trying to take the device back but it was too late. The picture was sent. I looked up at the blonde who had a look of victory smudged all over her caked face. I shook my head in disbelief, "What have you done."

She sighed in annoyance, answering, "Ugh, it's utterly ridiculous how slow you are. I posted a picture of you playing hooky with Chat Noir."

"Do you have any idea how much danger you just put me and my family in?" I questioned, growing angrier, "Hawkmoth could see that and try to hurt me and my family!"

"Oh," Chloe pouted, teasingly, "Poor, Marinette. She can't protect her parents and now, she is going to cry. _Boohoo_."

The mayor's daughter cackled, adding, "How about you just go run home to mommy and complain to her that you can't protect her from your bad decisions."

The final cord had been struck.

I slammed my fist on the top of my desk so hard, some people flinched. I looked up from the floor and felt hot tears streaking down my cheeks. My breathing grew heavier and rage gathered.

Chloe went too far this time and now…

I grabbed the collar of Chloe's jacket and brought her closer to me. I looked her dead in the eye with a look that could kill and dare she say anything else would be her last words. Her victory face turned into shock and a little bit of fear. Good.

"You can be harsh with me all you want…" I began, "...you can call me names and push me around but do not ever talk about my parents like that ever again, especially my mom."

Chloe glared back and teasingly replied, "Why? Poor mommy can't protect herself since you obviously can't-"

"My mom is dead!" I yelled. My mind was in a whirlwind and every sensible thought was pushed aside as I was about to do something I never thought I would do to a civilian that wasn't akumatized.

In a blink of an eye, I pulled my arm back and gathered my hand into a fist.

But…before I could throw a punch…someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from Chloe. I kicked and screamed, trying to get out of the person's hold, but they were too strong. A waterfall of tears now pouring down and my body racked with sobs.

I wanted to so badly make Chloe and Lila feel the pain of how I've been feeling ever since my mom died. Show them the torture and tears I've been through. The agony and guilt. Sleepless nights and misery. Could no one see that I was in pain? Could no one believe me when I spoke the truth? Not even my best friend believed me. No one except for Adrien and Chat Noir.

I finally stopped my struggles, finding it useless to fight and continued to cry. The person hesitantly let go but kept their arms close in case I tried to attack again. They carefully turned me around as mummers began to erupt in the class.

I stared at the floor feeling humiliated and scared, hugging myself. My anger died down but a flame kept simmering.

"Marinette," the familiar gentle voice of Adrien's made me go stiff, "Can you please look at me?"

I didn't move a muscle, not even when a teacher from next door and Miss Bustier burst into the room.

Only a moment later did Miss Bustier ask, shouting the question, "What is going on?!"

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	16. Chapter 16

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Everything was a blur.

I could see Miss Bustier searching the class until her eyes landed on me. They flickered from anger to worry in a split second then quickly walked over and knelt down to my level. Her hands were placed on my shoulders, mouth moving but no words came out as though I pressed the mute button on the TV remote making it go silent.

"Is that why it was so quiet?" I thought, blinking unknowingly at her. Miss Bustier stood back up, seeing how I wasn't replying anytime soon but left her hands on my shoulders as a way of comfort. I tried to soak in as much of the warmth as possible, yet it didn't do much.

I just wanted to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of my life. I didn't want to look up to see people's reactions from the scene that I displayed and the secret that I exposed. Didn't want to see all their remorse or pity, especially, Alya's, Nino's and Adrien's.

I could so easily picture the sly smirk coming from Lila, feel her satisfaction radiate as she pulled off a shocked expression. Why did I do that? What was I trying to prove to someone as demeaning as Chloe?

I only proved that I keep secrets from everyone. Ladybug, mama's death, Chat Noir's visits, my pain…no wonder everyone trusts Lila more than me. I do nothing but hide like a coward instead of proving that what Lila says is all a huge lie. Yet, she always has some truth within her lie that makes it so…believable.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being guided out of the room and down the hallway to the principal's office. Miss Bustier was talking again but no words formed as her lips moved. I kept my head low and arms crossed, quiet the whole time.

We entered the office. I sat down on one of the seats and felt a headache begin to form. Miss Bustier talked with Mr. Damocles about something, but I didn't pay any attention since everything was silent. I finally moved a hand from clutching my arm and cupping the side of my head being to throb.

A small groan escaped when the pounding hit hard at one point and a wave of tiredness fell over me. Rubbing my eyes, I felt exhausted from all the emotional stress. I just want to go home, not be bothered and take a long nap.

"Marinette," I heard someone say, shaking me a little. My gaze was drawn up to meet with the kind chocolate brown eyes of my papa. He gave me a look of sympathy and smiled a little.

"Come on, let's go home," he gently spoke. I nodded and followed him out the door. Papa wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I nuzzled into his comforting touch. Papa was my guide as we walked out of the building.

I wanted to hide away and disappear from the world, make it unknown to my existence to wallow.

Even if home was merely right across the road, it felt like a lifetime arriving to the front door. Why was it taking so long to get to the bakery?

I peeked out from papa's side and found that we were going around the block. Confusion weaved itself inside my brain as I looked up at him. He wore a blank expression, seemingly in deep thought and trying to figure something out.

I opened my mouth to ask why we were going around the block but immediately shut it. He had to have a good reason for going around the block. Papa wouldn't have done it unless it was very necessary so I stayed silent.

We arrived at the side doors. Papa kept looking around and urged me inside, practically shoving me in. After stumbling through the doorframe, I turned around and saw him quickly lock the door.

Papa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before his gaze fell onto me. I couldn't help but shrink and avoid making any eye contact with him.

"I…" I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts, "I-I'm going to go t-to my room." Out of the corner of my eye, papa nodded until clearing his throat and replied, "Okay."

With one last glance at papa, I scurried all the way up the stairs to my room. I shut the trap door behind me and sat on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into my arms.

"Marinette…" Tikki dejectedly spoke in a quiet tone.

"How did I let Chloe, out of all people, get to me like that?" I questioned, bitterly, "…humiliate me…hurt me… _break_ me." A shaky sigh escaped through my lips while dragging myself all the way up to my balcony.

I needed air.

I needed to be Ladybug for a bit to clear my mind and rid of any negativity.

"Tikki," I called, but found my Kwami was not there or even came out of my room.

"She's up there!" a man's voice suddenly shouted. I twisted away from the skylight to scan the streets below to find the man only meeting with a bunch of flashing lights. A group of reporters and photographers were crowding the bakery's front asking for interviews and personal questions about Chat Noir and me.

I immediately backed away from the railing and went back inside. There was no point being out there anymore until the reporters are gone and the gossip dies down. Meaning, there was also no way to go out as Ladybug or Chat Noir visiting.

Oddly, the thought of Chat not visiting tonight or even for a couple of nights brought me down some. I sat down on my bed, not really thinking as my attention was drawn over to the picture that was still lying face down.

The back of the frame mocked me to have it stand up again in all its glory and show off what I used to have. Even tilting it up a little to peek at the picture was so tempting that my hand started to slowly hover closer and closer. My fingers brushed the wood slightly for a moment to gripping the frame.

I just had to lift it up a small bit. Just enough to see the photograph, but the overbearing feeling made the picture heavier than the _Titanic_. The force of the iceberg hit and the framed picture sank down to the floor.

I withdrew my hand away as if the picture had burned my fingers. I gritted my teeth then ran down the stairs and out of the house.

I had to get out.

I needed air.

My feet guided me to somewhere down the streets of Paris, unknown of the directions but very familiar. The air grew chilly and thunder rumbled in the distance, but I didn't care. I couldn't breathe inside that house. The memories were too suffocating.

Then I tripped. My lungs gasped for air as I wobbly got back onto my feet. That's when I realized where I ran to. Out of all the places in Paris…it had to be the cemetery that mama was buried in. The Cimetière Saint Vincent.

After a couple of minutes of debating, my legs finally moved forward as if whatever was inside was pulling me in like a magnet. I continued down the rows of stone until stopping a few feet away from mama's resting place.

With a deep breath, I soon stood right in front of my mother's burial. Her name was beautifully carved into the stone and dead flowers lay on top of the grave. Rain began to sprinkle down from the sky, but I didn't pay it any attention.

Maybe, if I talked to her grave…mama would be listening somehow.

I stared down at the stone-like coffin until words began to form on my tongue, "Hi, mama. I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet. It's just…been really crazy ever since you left papa and me."

There was no reply, not that I was expecting one.

"I thought everything was getting better but it seems like no matter what I do…how hard I try…it just gets worse," I rasped out, hugging myself for comfort.

"I-I don't know why I can't get this burden off my chest. I don't know why I still blame myself for everything that happened. I don't even know why I can't lift that stupid photo to look at it without feeling like it is the reason why…why…"

I gulped down the lump in my throat and shakily admitted, "…why I feel like it's all my fault you're gone." My hand covered my mouth as a whimper escaped and some unshed tears rimmed my eyes. I trembled, removing my hand to clutch my arm again.

"I blame myself because I didn't know you were suffering, for your death, for not being there when I could have. I _should_ have done more to help you." Suddenly, a small laugh came out right afterward when a thought came to mind as some tears finally fell.

"Can you believe it, mama? Your little girl is Ladybug. Are you proud of me or mad that I've been keeping this a secret from you and papa? I did it to protect everyone I care about. I'm the one who saves people's lives every day without fail and fixes Paris…" I paused as the small bittersweet smile fell, "Well…almost everyone."

The rain poured down harder and soaked me to the bone, but I stayed. The temperature dropped at rapid speed making me shiver, yet I didn't care. I was not leaving mama's side until I was finished.

I continued to rant on about many things from the drama at school, Chat being an amazing friend (but never admitted that I blushed thinking about him), and let Tikki out to talk as well. Tikki talked very well of me both as Ladybug and Marinette even when I didn't think it.

"Marinette, we should go home before we get really sick. We've been out here for quite some time," Tikki informed. I was about to reply to my sweet Kwami when she suddenly zipped into my purse to hide.

The rain came to an immediate halt and replaced with a clattering noise of marbles dropping. I turned around and came face to face with a worried Chat Noir holding an umbrella over us. A chilly breeze came along which resulted in me to shiver and rubbed my hands up and down my arm for warmth.

He smiled softly, saying, "Hey, Princess. You looked like you were getting drenched and cold so I brought some things."

I blinked in surprise as he offered me the umbrella to hold with an easy-going smile encasing his features. A sense of déjà vu sent my mind-boggling and wondering where I've seen this before. It was so familiar but couldn't put my finger on it.

I reached out hesitantly then grasped the umbrella. Chat unhooked a blanket within a bag from his belt and pulled the cloth out from the bag. The blanket unfolded to reveal a unique pattern design. I was amazed by to quilt that I didn't realize the Chat placed it over my shoulders.

He took the umbrella back as I grasped onto the blanket's edges and snuggled into the warmth.

"Sorry for intruding," he quickly apologized, "I was passing by when I saw you down here and went to get some things because-"

I cut off his ranting by wrapping my arms around his shoulders while making sure the beautiful blanket didn't fall. I tightened my embrace and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, mon minou," I said, filled with gratitude. I was so grateful to have such a phenomenal and amazing partner as Chat. My Kitty. He always has my back no matter what the crises is, from battling akumas to mourning over a loss, he's always there and always will be.

There isn't a good enough word to describe how thankful I am.

Chat Noir returned the hug, and I couldn't help but thrive in the warmth coming off of his body. I was really cold and drenched after all.

The realization that I was soaked and getting him wet as well hit like a ton of bricks. I swiftly slipped out of his arms and sheepishly smiled at the confused cat.

"I was getting you wet and didn't want you to catch a cold if I did since—you know, me being out here in the rain for probably a couple of hours. Actually, what time is it? Does papa know I'm gone—oh no, he's going to be worried sic-"

I stopped rambling when Chat placed his free hand on my shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

"Let's get you home, Mari," he agreed then pulled the blanket over my head. My face oddly heated up at his kindness as he folded the umbrella up and hooked it to his belt.

My feet left the ground the moment the blonde hero scooped me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hang on tightly as to not slip from his hold.

"Ready, Milady?" Chat asked. I nodded then we vaulted off through the city of lights across the rooftops. I loved the feeling of being cradled in Chat's arms. It made me feel safe and secure from the outside world. His smile was warm and welcoming every time he visited to comfort me or mess around.

"Marinette, you can let go now." I fluttered my eyes open and saw that we arrived back at my balcony. I was still in his arms and embracing him tightly.

"How long was I stuck in thought for?" I questioned myself within my mind. Getting back onto my feet, I awkwardly smiled before remembering something.

"How did you slip by the reporters?" I asked, cautiously looking over the rail to find the streets empty.

"What reporters?" the miraculous holder asked, at the same time I sighed in relief.

"Wait…does it have to do something with that picture of us?"

My heart fluttered and body became fidgety at the reminder of that awful, misleading picture. Chat must have got his answer as his concern turned to guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I didn't know-"

"I-It's okay," I cut him off, trying to reassure the feline hero. Regret still showed within those green orbs but didn't push the topic any further.

"I suppose I should stay clear until things die down," he remorsefully spoken. I bit my lower lip and nodded sadly, damper that he would be gone until meeting up as my superhero alter ego. Who knows when that will be too? Hawkmoth has not been very active lately.

"Then I will take my leave so you can get inside and dried off. I would hate for my Princess to get sick," he teased, nudging my side a little. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Chat's face turned a little red but most of it was covered by the mask.

"Thank you, again," I replied. Snapping out of a daze, the cat grasped my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It was no problem," he replied, turning and vaulting away into the stormy night sky.

"Bye, Kitty," I longingly said before turning around and slipping into my room.

"You forget to give Chat his blanket back," Tikki said. I shrugged.

"I'll have it washed so that way when he comes back or I take it to him, it's nice and cle—clea—" My nose began to tickle until letting itself be released into a sneeze then a sniffle afterward. Tikki crossed her short arms and shook her big head, saying, "I told you, you would get sick."

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	17. Chapter 17

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I shut the car door and searched the crowd of people for Nino or Alya. Any possible way to avoid Chloe and Lila today after yesterday's events. They went too far with messing with me and more importantly, Marinette.

"Hey, dude!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Nino surprised me by wrapping an arm around my shoulders. A smile made its way onto my lips until a distraught Alya walked over not too long after. Bags were under her eyes and hair was tussled everywhere as tired hazel orbs stared down at the phone in her hand.

Alya's form said it all.

She was very upset and worried.

"Alya, are you alright?" I asked, concerned for my friend's state. The frenzied blogger looked up from her phone and blinked a couple of times processing what I said. Her eyebrows furrowed the next minute and face wrinkled with anger.

"I'm fine, Agreste," the redhead spat, surprising both Nino and me. We watched as Alya walked away with an annoyed sigh. I shifted my gaze over to my best friend for an answer.

"What's wrong with, Alya?" I questioned. Nino sighed dejectedly and unwrapped his arm from around me before scratching the nape of his neck.

"I wondered what was wrong too, but she shut me down as well. So, I sneaked a peek at her phone, since I was curious as to why she'd been staring at it since she came to school. She had her messages open on Marinette's chat and waiting for a reply from her, I suppose. It looked like Alya spammed Mari but still has not received anything back," the DJ explained.

I nodded in understanding before we walked to the locker room. When arriving, I reached out to open the door when it was suddenly slammed open.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe shouted, seethed and stomped away as Sabrina ran a little to catch up with the fiery blonde.

"Sabrina," I called, making the redhead pause and turn around in confusion.

"Yes, Adrien?" she asked, readjusting her glasses.

"Not that I really care at the moment, but what's wrong with Chloe?" I asked. Sabrina looked over her shoulder at the rampaging mayor's daughter shoving aside some people to stomp up the stairs with clenched fists. She turned back and pursed her lips in thought.

"Lila blackmailed Chloe," Sabrina whispered as if she didn't want others to hear.

"Really?" Nino said in disbelief, "That's pretty hard to believe Lila could actually blackmail someone. She's too nice and awesome."

"I thought that too," Sabrina replied, saddened.

"I believe you, Sabrina. Thank you for telling me," I thanked the redhead. I truly did believe Lila was capable of blackmailing, trickery and lying. She deceived everyone except Marinette and me. We were the only two who knew of Lila's habit to manipulate others into believing things that aren't true.

Yesterday, Lila somehow convinced me that she needed help with her makeup. I was dumb enough to get close to add some eyeliner to her lashes that she grabbed my collar and kissed me. I dropped the eyeliner pen in shock then heard the door behind me open. I snapped out of my shock long enough to pull away and turn to see who entered.

Out of everyone in the whole school, it had to be Marinette.

Sabrina nodded and smiled a little until Chloe screeched, "SABRINA! WHERE ARE YOU?" The girl in glasses jumped and waved us goodbye, scurrying away to her "best friend."

The warning bell rang. Nino and I rushed into the locker room before hurrying to class just as the bell rang a second time. We took our seats, and I glanced over my shoulder at the table behind us. I was happy to see Alya sat in her original seat again. Yet, she still had the same worried expression from earlier. Marinette's seat was still empty.

I knew of Marinette's habit of being tardy so I didn't think much of it until two classes later. She still had not arrived. Once class ended, I packed my things and looked to see Alya leaving.

"I'll meet you at lunch later," I told Nino before running off to catch the blogger. For a moment, I lost sight of her and wondered what her next class was. Yet, my gaze landed on the said girl sitting on a bench and staring at her phone once again.

I walked over to Alya without her acknowledgment of my presence and stood just a few feet in front of her. She still hadn't noticed that I was there until clearing my throat.

"Is that seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the vacant spot next to her. Hazel eyes scanned me once before sighing in exhaustion, "No."

I sat down and saw Alya tuck her phone next to her leg.

"I'm sorry for being so lame earlier," the redhead apologized, "I'm just out of it ever since…yesterday in class…" I nodded in understanding, remembering the way Marinette lost herself to the likes of Chloe.

"Did you know she lost her mom? Is that the reason you stayed by her side?" Alya asked, her inner curiosity sprouting for answers. I hesitated for a moment because Chat is supposed to be the one who knows before that outburst yesterday…not Adrien.

"Uh, n-no! Actually, I knew Lila was lying about the whole pictures and video thing. I didn't think it was fair for Marinette to be blamed for something that wasn't true so I kept hanging out with her," I said, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of my neck. It was half of the truth at least.

Alya didn't seem to notice my nervous reaction much to my luck.

"I feel so guilty…I mean, she's my best friend and should've known Marinette wouldn't do something like that. She always makes sure that we don't step on caterpillars in the park, and she gives a few bucks to homeless people. That girl is too pure for this cruel world and everything that has happened to her," she rambled, "I am the worst best friend in the world."

"No, you are not. You just jumped to conclusions," I tried to reassure my friend.

"Yeah, and look where it got me. Jumping over a bush to find answers but only found myself falling inside the bush with thorns stabbing me with guilt and regret," Alya murmured, leaning back with crossed arms.

"You are her best friend, Alya. I am sure if you apologize, then she'll forgive you. Marinette is very understanding and kind. I am sure she will give you a second chance," I advised. The blogger nodded unsurely until her phone buzzed.

Without a second thought, Alya snatched her phone and turned it on. A small smile appeared on her face for the first time today and quickly typed something back before setting it aside.

"I almost forgot to ask, but do you know if Marinette is alright? She's missed most of the school day," I asked. Alya perked an eyebrow up in amusement before replying, "She just texted me, saying she is sick. The reason she was unable to reply sooner was because that silly girl let her phone die and forgot where she left her phone charger."

A bubble of worry floated in my stomach and knew that a certain cat was going to visit his Princess later tonight. He would have to be very sneaky and make sure to blend in with the darkness as to not get caught by reporters.

"Thanks for talking with me, Adrien, but we should really be heading to our next class," Alya explained, standing up and slinging her bag strap onto her shoulder. I followed her lead and said our goodbyes, splitting ways to our next classes.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

I scaled Paris rooves, feeling a nice cool breeze on my face. My eyes scanned the beautiful scene of Paris, lights glimmering like stars attached to Earth and dazzling sights that could take any person's breath away.

"No matter how many times I see it, Paris will always be astonishing," I thought, pausing and scanning the streets for any unwanted attention before hopping onto Marinette's balcony. I unhooked a simple rose from my belt and watched as its petals glimmer in the moonlight. I happened to spot a flower shop on the way back to my house and decided to get Mari a "get well" gift.

My gloved hand rapped against the skylight's surface. I patiently waited for Marinette to answer but there was no sick girl coming to unlock the window. Out of curiosity, I peeked inside the room. The first thing I saw was an empty bed then continued to search until spotting Marinette on the chaise.

She was wrapped up in a blanket and watching something on a laptop sitting in front of her. She held a steaming mug and a box of tissues sat next to her, a trash can was set up next to the chaise.

"She looks cozy," I said to no one and tried to knock again. This time, Marinette's attention was drawn away from the screen and over in my direction. She paused the video then set aside her mug and blanket before coming to unlock the skylight.

"Good afternoon, Princess," I greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey," Marinette replied, returning the gesture. Her voice was scratchy and sniffled a few times as I climbed inside, shutting the skylight. Bags decorated underneath her exhausted, yet beautiful bluebell eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of the chaise.

"No, I was just bored but didn't feel like moving. So, papa lent me his laptop to watch movies," Marinette explained.

"Well, if I were in- _fur-_ omed of this slumber party, I would have worn my pj's as well," I joked. Marinette looked down at her nightwear then back at Chat and rolled her eyes.

"That was probably one of your worst puns I've ever heard," she sassily replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so you admit that I still do have some good puns that you enjoy," I teased.

"No, all puns are all bad in general," Marinette said. I gasped, holding a hand over my "wounded" heart and pretended to be dramatically hurt.

"And I thought I was the one wearing the claws in this friendship."

At that, Marinette and I burst into blissful laughter until our tummies hurt. We eventually moved down to the chaise and huddled up in the blanket.

"Chat, are you sure you want to be sitting this close to me? I could get you sick," Marinette asked, worriedly.

"This cat has it in the bag. I'll be fine, I got my cooties shot from the vet," I joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from Mari. I smiled and brought out the rose that I've kept well hidden, giving it to the sick girl. Marinette smiled and took the red flower, blissfully examining the luscious petals.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she said, setting it down on a nearby table.

"Anything for her majesty," I smirked as Marinette punched me once again. Then I realized something, "Hey, Marinette."

"I swear if this is another joke…" she playfully went along, but I wasn't joking this time.

"Does your dad know about the picture?" I asked, concerned that at any moment, a raging man will burst into the room and throw me out the window.

"I don't think so…" Marinette answered, unsure then noticed her eyes drift over to something and dull a bit. I looked to see where her eyes landed and noticed her school bag by the trapdoor.

"Is there something wrong with your school bag?" I asked. Marinette shook her head and explained, "I forgot my bag at school yesterday, and Alya brought it back in hopes to talk with me, but…I wasn't home at the time."

"I think, once your illness has passed, you should go and talk with her," I advised.

"Yeah, I just wish we could have done it on better terms instead of me freaking out and admitting it in the way I stupidly did it," she said, sadly. I slung an arm around her shoulders and brought her into a side hug.

"So, what movie are we watching? The Aristocats, Puss in Boots, Nine Lives, or _paw_ -ssibly, A Cat in Paris?" I guessed, getting a glare from the bluenette.

"Forrest Gump," Marinette answered, playing the movie. She snuggled back into my side and rested her warm head on my shoulder. I moved around a little until I was in a comfortable position, head resting on top of my friend's.

It was really late when the movie ended. I rubbed my eyes then stretched and yawned.

"Alright, Princess. I think it's time for bed," I commented, looking at the clock. It was around 1:30 in the morning. I turned to tell Marinette something but saw she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help the giant smile spread across my lips when seeing how cute she was when sleeping.

I blushed when realizing that I found her very cute. Shaking the thought away, I picked my dreaming princess up carefully, closed the laptop and carried her to bed. I placed my classmate under the covers then took a moment to gaze upon her peaceful face again.

Without thinking much of it, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I leaned back a little and whispered, "Goodnight, Mari. Feel better soon."

Then, I leaped out the skylight and disappeared into the night.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	18. Chapter 18

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Remember those times you were totally blinded by your love for Ladybug that you never noticed that she was right under your nose this whole entire time," Plagg mentioned. We just arrived back from Marinette's place and got ready for bed. I crawled into my bed and pulled the sheets up to my chest.

"Yeah, I was pretty oblivious. I should have known that Marinette and Ladybug were one the same. She is an extraordinary person with or without a mask," I admitted, sheepishly.

"Then, you started to fall for Marinette after the funeral events. Yet, you were too stubborn to admit it until that one patrol where you ran into some sense, literally," my Kwami laughed, "That was the best patrol ever."

I reached up to my nose and rubbed it a bit, glaring at the small being. Then, a smirk appeared on my face.

"But, after patrol was even better when we visited Mari," I said, getting a gagging sound from Plagg. I could remember that night so clearly in my head and how it began.

" _Adrien and his Princess sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Plagg began to teasingly sing. Adrien scowled at his mischievous Kwami who snickered and continued._

"… _first comes love…"_

" _Plagg," I warned_

"… _then comes marriage…"_

" _Plagg," I said, sternly at the magical creature._

"… _then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Plagg finished before cackling. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little in embarrassment before returning to my homework. Plagg had been teasing me ever since the early dawn and grew quite annoying after a couple of hours._

" _Just admit you have a crush on your Princess," the small cat said, trying to get me to admit defeat. He had been trying since last night to get me to "come to terms" that I really like Marinette._

 _Yet, the progress with acceptance with my feelings was little to no success._

" _For the millionth time, I love Ladybug. Marinette is just a really close friend, a best friend," I explained, finishing the last question on my assignment before packing it all away into my bag._

" _In denial and completely dense working at its finest. How sad," my Kwami said, shaking his head back and forth._

" _Fuel up, Plagg," I said, handing over some stinky Camembert to the entity of bad luck and hoping it would stop the teasing, "We have to meet up with Ladybug for patrol in a few minutes." Plagg began to stuff his cheeks with cheese as if he were a chipmunk._

 _Within a few seconds, the cheese was gone and a satisfied burp came from the creature of destruction._

" _Plagg, claws out!" I called, transforming into my alter ego, Chat Noir. I grabbed my baton and opened up my window with a smile when feeling the cool night breeze enter my room. I positioned my staff and extended it, vaulting out onto Paris's rooftops to the Eiffel Tower._

 _Soon, I landed on the metal platform and spotted Ladybug sitting on the edge, kicking her feet dangerously off the side. Her eyes shifted from the view and over in my direction with one of her dazzling smiles that I loved. Yet, I didn't feel any sort of electrifying flutter that made my heart beat out from my chest._

" _Hey, Chat," Ladybug greeted, standing up and preparing her yoyo to launch off._

" _Hello, Milady," I replied, giving my own lopsided smile._

" _You ready to start patrol?" she asked, spinning her weapon._

" _Ready as I'll ever be," I answered, preparing to take off._

" _Alright, then I'll see you in a bit," she said, taking off to her side of the city as I took off in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but find the small talk a bit strange without my flirtations and Ladybug's playful eye-roll at my advances. Yet, I didn't feel as though it was right to flirt or express any sort of charming courting act to perform for Ladybug._

" _Could I be losing my feeling for Ladybug?" I thought and almost missed the next roof. Suddenly, another pigtailed girl came to mind and felt a delightful swirl within my stomach._

 _My nose remembered the wondrous smell of her hair, cookies. My ears could still hear the soft ringing of her melodious laughter. The way her beautiful and soulful eye glittered could only be told in fairytales. Then when she smiled…oh, words could not describe the contagious and magic it brought, it could outshine the sun!_

 _My eyes widened in realization._

 _Clunk!_

 _I ran face-first right into a chimney stack. I fell back onto the roof before groaning in pain, rubbing my nose to ease the throbbing. I stayed there for a moment until the pain slowly dimmed down. Sitting up with a spinning head, I felt something sliding down from my nose._

 _I pulled my gloved hands away to find some blood staining some of my fingers. My mind could only imagine what my nose looked like after that blow to the face and blood pouring from my nostrils. Still, that wasn't what was inside my head at the moment._

 _My thoughts were consumed with the baker's daughter. The sweet, kind, cute—oh, I got it bad._

" _I'm not going to hear the end of this…Plagg will definitely make sure of that," I muttered, begrudgingly, "Hopefully, the Camembert will kill me before stinky cheese's number one fangirl makes me suffer from his endless teasing."_

 _I could almost hear Plagg's voice echoing, "I was right."_

 _I stood up when my head finally stopped spinning and continued to patrol. I tried to do my best to clean my bloody nose that was still oozing down my face. I grimaced, thinking of what Ladybug's reaction would be like after seeing me in this state._

 _How was I going to explain this injury?_

" _Oh, I was lost in my thoughts and wondered why my feelings for you had suddenly disappeared. Then, I began to fantasize this other amazing girl to the point where I was a lovesick fool. But, when I realized that I have a crush on that girl, I ran face-first into a chimney stack. Now, my cheese-loving Kwami will torture me until death. End my suffering before it starts," I thought, sarcastically._

 _I paused after a single thought crossed my mind._

"… _I have a crush on a girl…"_

"… _crush on a girl…"_

" _I have a crush on Marinette," I finally admitted out loud. I returned back to the tower but paused to see if Ladybug was there. To my unfortunate luck, she was standing on the platform and waiting for my arrival. How was I going to explain what happened to my nose?_

 _I hopped over and onto the platform, keeping my head low._

" _Chaton, are you okay?" Ladybug asked. How did she know something was wrong already?! Without thinking, I lifted my head and forgot about my swollen nose. Milady gasped before quickly crouching down to my face level, taking my cheeks in her gloved hands and examining my injury._

" _What happened?" she asked, concerned and used her power. A box of tissues appeared. While Ladybug gave me a tissue, I scrambled my brain for some kind of excuse but nothing came to mind. I held the tissue to my nose to stop the bleeding._

" _Well…it's quite a funny story," I began, clearing my throat and sheepishly scratching the nape of my neck, "I was kind of…uh…distracted…" I felt my cheeks warm up a little and hoped to everything that is good that Ladybug wouldn't see my blush._

"… _and…ran into a chimney stack," I finished, staring at the metal floor in embarrassment. The only noise that filled our ears was the blowing wind until my partner snorted. My face grew warmer as she burst out into blissful laughter. She clutched her stomach and leaned forward while trying to catch her breath all at the same time._

" _It wasn't that funny," I pouted under my breath._

" _Y-You ran into a c-chimney," Ladybug laughed, calming down, "What was so distracting that you ran straight into a brick wall?" My green eyes widen as the blush infested a bit and scratched my cheek nervously, not meeting her in the eye._

 _A beep came from Ladybug's earrings, meaning she had four minutes left._

 _Then when I did have the courage to face her, a devious smirk had spread across her lips. I knew I was doomed. I just hoped that she wasn't as bad as Plagg with teasing._

" _Was the Kitty thinking of a certain someone?" Ladybug teased, the devious smirk never leaving her face. To this point, my cheeks were fully red and there is enough light, she was able to see it. I whined, covering my face with my hands as she giggled._

" _Let me guess, was it me," Ladybug answered, not questioning her guess as if she knew it was correct._

" _Actually," I began a bit hesitant, "it's someone else." My partner expressed her disbelief and questioning almost like she didn't believe me. She asked, "Really, who?"_

 _My mind immediately pictured a sweet smiling Marinette. I smiled and crossed my arms in triumph, saying "Sorry, Bugaboo, but secret identities must be kept secret."_

 _Another beep, Ladybug had three minutes._

 _She smiled then stood up and stretched. I stood as well and checked to see if my nose was still bleeding. To my relief, it did._

" _That's my cue. I'll see you later, Chat," Ladybug waved goodbye before launching off towards her home for the night. I waved back and watched her leave. I sighed, finally having a moment to let my face cool down. Then, I returned to my house and jumped through the open window._

" _Claws in," I said, feeling the suit leave my body and hearing Plagg's obnoxious whining for Camembert. I rolled my eyes and tossed my hungry Kwami a piece of cheese. I walked into the bathroom to examine my nose to make sure it was not broken before taking out a medical kit from under the sink._

" _My father is going to kill me," I muttered, opening the kit and took out the necessary items to help heal my damaged nose. Then, I glanced up in the mirror to see Plagg's grinning reflection._

" _Although, I may just have an even worse problem right now," I added. Plagg snickered, "You have no idea, Kid. You have no idea."_

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

" _Continue pacing like that then there might be a hole in your floor," Tikki joked. I stopped, frantically pacing around my room and sat down on my chaise in deep thought._

 _My stomach continued to churn after today's patrol when Chat returned in the state he was in. The explanation that put him in that situation made me feel far worse. Chat has a crush on another girl that I was unknown to. I felt my mind simmer a bit with anger and sadness._

 _Who was the girl of his dreams now? He looked more of a lovesick fool than when he was crushing on my alter ego. He was practically swooning at the thought of the mystery girl._

" _Just admit it, you're jealous," my small companion spoke. My eyes went buggy as I waved my arms around frantically._

" _Me! Jealous! Pppffttt, as if I would be jealous of that snake who took my Kitty's heart—oh gosh, I am so jealous of Chat's crush," I finally admitted, groaning and falling back onto the chaise. Tikki giggled and hovered over my face._

" _It's okay to be jealous but not too much or else Hawkmoth will have new prey but not just any prey. He'll have Ladybug at his mercy," Tikki explained, booping my nose with her tiny fin. I chuckled then cupped my hands to hold my Kwami._

" _Yeah, I know," I replied, then gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. Tikki smiled kindly and flew up to give my cheek a nuzzle. Our moment was over when I realized that I didn't finish my homework. I squeaked frantically and hurriedly gathered my physics homework._

 _I barely finished the first question when three taps came from my skylight. I felt my heart skip a beat before stumbling up the loft and opening up the skylight to meet a pair of emerald green eyes. It was as though my mind went into a trance when he smiled down at me._

" _Hey, Princess," Chat greeted, sliding into the room and closing the window. That's when I noticed the bandage on his nose._

" _Hi, Kitty," I replied. Then I asked, worriedly, "What happened to your nose?" Even though I already knew or Ladybug knew the story, doesn't mean Marinette knows what happened._

 _His cheeks turned a slight pink and lied, "I was stopping some—uh, crooks who were stealing a…woman's purse. One of them had a bat and this happened."_

 _Chat gestured to his injury, smiling nervously. I thought I could see some sweat forming on his forehead and the pink on his cheeks grew a deeper shade. Why was he so nervous and lied about what really happened? Sure, he was nervous with Ladybug but told her—me how he injured his nose._

 _So, why was Marinette a different case?_

" _Okay," I said, unsure but didn't question him any further. Chat relaxed his tense shoulders before asking, "So, what have you been doing while the cat was away?"_

" _I remembered I had to do my homework, but it's my worst subject. I barely made it passed question one," I said, begrudgingly making my way back to my desk where the physics assignment lay unfinished. He followed me to my desk as I sat down on my chair._

" _Really?" Chat questioned, curiously looking over my shoulder, "What subject is it, and how long did it take?"_

" _It's physics," I answered, avoiding the second question. He does not need to know the amount of time it took to solve the first question. A question that should be the easiest one to answer on the page. I was not looking forward to solving the rest._

" _I'm going to assume that it took a long time to figure out the first question but this can is an absolute genius when it comes to physics," he bragged, winking and giving a charming smile that made me swoon a little. I rolled my eyes and picked up my pencil, sarcastically saying, "Sure you are."_

" _I was only kitten-ing around. Okay, that time I was, but I do know my physics like I know the back of my paw," Chat said, studying my homework._

" _Okay, prove it," I challenged, crossing my arms and smiling so hard that my cheek muscles started to hurt. Chat smiled in return, "Of course, mad-meow-selle." I groaned at the horrible pun while he chuckled._

" _You can grab a chair from over there-" I was cut off when arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. I squeaked in surprise as I was lifted from the chair._

" _I think I have a better idea," Chat spoke into my ear. I felt his breath on my skin and sent delightful shivers down my spine and heat rose into my now crimson red face. I hoped on my lucky charm that Chat couldn't hear how fast my heart rate picked up, practically beating out of my chest._

 _We were so close that his chest was pressed right up against my back. It sent me into a daze until I was sitting back down…on Chat's lap. My muscles tensed and stared ahead to avoid any eye contact with the cat hero. I breath was caught in my throat when feeling him rest his head on my shoulder._

 _He broke one arm away from his hold around my waist to pick up the tablet with my physics homework on it. I kept fidgeting my fingers shyly and tried my best to calm down._

" _This is only Chat Noir. He's your silly partner and best friend. There is no need to be feeling like this," I thought, trying to convince myself that my feelings for him weren't real. Yet, everything about the situation felt real. The smell of his familiar cologne. The way he held onto me. His breath tickling my skin._

 _This was all real and happening, which means my feelings are real too._

 _I was finally done denying my feelings and relaxed my fidgety body. I laid my head on top of his and smiled as I leaned into his warmth. My partner stiffened a little in shock before relaxing. I hesitantly clutched my hand onto his gloved one that was holding onto me._

 _I wished I could feel his skin but immediately banished the thought, using my thumb to rub soft circles on the back of his hand. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of his soft blonde locks brushing against the side of my face and the incredible smell it gave off._

 _I reopened my eyes when hearing a low thrum noise coming from next to me. At first, I was confused as to what the sound was until realizing where the source of the noise was coming from. I swooned a little and tried to hold in my giggles._

" _Not a word from you," Chat Noir said, sternly in a playful way. Then he added, "I figured out the next question."_

" _Took you long enough," I replied, letting out some fits of giggles. Chat mocking repeated my words which made me laugh a bit harder. We continued to do my homework as Chat patiently explained each question and waited for me to give an answer._

 _It wasn't until around 11:30 that I actually finished my homework with some decent answers (and incorrect answers so my teacher doesn't think that I'm cheating). My eyelids grew heavy with sleep as Chat and I just sat there enjoying the silence. It was a bit awkward but very comfortable._

 _We rearranged so that I sat sideways and leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. Chat rubbed mindless circles on my back until his ring began to beep. I was saddened that he had to go but stood up from his lap as he stood from the chair._

 _Wordlessly, we looked at each other and hugged. After a while, we split up and went up to my balcony. Chat took ahold of my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it._

" _Until next time, Princess," he said._

" _See you later, Mon Minou," I replied. Then, Chat bounded off into the night back to his house._

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I smiled fondly at the memory and stared up at my ceiling. Plagg continued to say how disgusting I was, but I didn't care. The first woman I fell in love with turned out to be the same woman that began to worm her way into my heart. Two phenomenal and incredible girls were one awesome person. How lucky can a black cat like me get?

With that last thought on my mind, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. At first, the memory part was supposed to be the actual chapter, until I remembered that Marinette had revealed to be Ladybug to Chat Noir already. This chapter would have been ruined, and I would have had to start ALL over just to fix it and it's already been a long time since I updated. So, I made it into a memory of how and when the two realized they liked each other as Marinette and Chat. Also, I made this chapter long because you people were so patient and amazing to wait for so long that I made the chapter long including some cute Marichat moments. Life has been crazy lately so my updates may take a little longer. Alright, I am done ranting. See you guys next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Mariette's P.O.V**

I was having a good morning. I actually woke up early feeling better, ate breakfast with papa, was able to finish some homework that I forget to do, and there were no reporters around when I left the bakery. Everything seemed to be going good up until I arrived at school.

The school went silent at the moment I walked through the door. Every pitiful and a couple of annoyed eyes landed on me. Then, the whispering began, making me lower my head. I sighed, blocking out the voices and walked straight to the locker room.

Not that I wanted to bother Adrien, but I kept an eye out for him and hoped that he would come to my rescue. Sadly, it seemed Adrien wasn't here yet.

I entered the locker room and to my relief, it looked like it was empty. Good. My body relaxed as I walked over to my locker. My nose scrunched in confusion when I saw markings on my locker. When I stood in front of it, there were different words graphited on the metal surface. Hurtful words.

 _Reject._

 _Burden._

 _Shameful._

Those words didn't hurt as much as the last thing that I read.

 _And you call yourself a hero?_

I flinched a little but ignored the diminishing words with a shaky sigh. The moment I opened my locker, the squeak of the locker room's door being opened made me freeze.

My gaze twisted over to the door mechanically to see it close behind a self-conscious Alya. Her arms were crossed and tried to avoid any eye contact. I immediately frowned and stared down at my feet. Biting down on my lower lip, I closed my locker then decided to risk breaking the tense silence between us.

"How have you been?" I asked, feeling Alya's eyes trained on me now. She didn't reply. I wasn't expecting one either with the thick air between us filled with regret and shame. She felt bad and pitied me just like most of the people around school. I was getting tired of everyone looking down on me like that.

I wasn't that fragile girl.

I wasn't someone to be looked down on.

I just wanted things to go back to the way that things used to be before my mother's death, but they never will.

Everything was going to change and everyone is going to look at me differently. My classmates, teachers, friends, and family. They don't see Marinette or Ladybug anymore, but merely a shadow. A replica. A mirror image that looks the same but is changed in many different ways. They see someone else.

I kept my gaze towards the floor. This silence is killing me and needs to end. Whatever Alya is here for, the least I can do is apologize for not telling her about my mom and isolating myself with the truth.

"Alya…look, I-" my words was cut off and gasped when I was brought into an embrace. Alya circled her arms around the small of my back and tightly hugged me close, resting her chin on my shoulder. I was so shocked that I froze again and didn't know what to do.

My mind was sent into a haze of mixed emotions and blurred senses.

Shouldn't she be mad that I kept my mother's death a secret from her? Maybe, she is pitying me for it happening? Whichever one it was, I didn't want to hear either. I just wanted her to treat me like the old Marinette, not this clone.

"Marinette…" Alya began softly and snapping me out of my thoughts. I was a little surprised to hear a slight whimper and the tone of her voice so sad as if she were about to cry. Alya was not one to cry. I never have seen her so emotional to the point where she would cry. Even if it were just barley.

"…What I did was unforgivable. I should have been a better best friend…" my eyes widened, and I was about to rant on how it was all my fault in the first place but was cut off again.

"…and, I swear, if you blame yourself for anything that happened, you are so wrong. I should have known better. You were my best friend, you would never lie or keep secrets from me unless it is for a good reason. You were hurting…but I think I understand why you didn't tell me."

She paused for a moment to see if I would speak. I was too astonished to say anything, allowing for Alya to continue explaining.

"Y-You were only trying to protect me. I-If I'm correct, y-your m-mom…uh, passed…around the time when t-those photos and that video came out. So, i-if you told me the t-truth…then I would have stood by your s-side and-and been bullied too," she shakily explained. Then, she murmured, "You probably thought I wouldn't believe you either."

I went stiff as Alya glamorously spoke spot on with her answer and more. She was one of the best reporters I knew, even if she would sometimes jump to conclusions. Alya was very smart and observant when it comes to figuring out things she couldn't quite understand.

Alya pulled back from the hug but kept her hands on my shoulders. I could tell she was trying really hard not to cry. She bit her bottom lip as to not show it is quivering and forced the tears back.

Her glassy eyes glanced over at my locker and frowned deeper.

"I-I'm just as bad as t-them," she whimpered. I dumbly watched as she met my gaze again then looked at the ground as if to prepare herself. I didn't realize my hands were fidgety until she squeezed my shoulders as a way of comfort.

"I'm sorry…f-for everything t-that I did. I understand…" Alya choked back a sob and tried to steady her breathing, "…I understand…if you n-never…never want to talk w-with me…again after t-this." It was my turn to frown. I shook my head, but Alya didn't see it, trying to be strong and not cry. My shock wore off as my stiffness melted away into sadness and guilt.

"I…I-I should g-go now-" I lunged at Alya, cutting her off to return the long-awaited hug. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and leaning myself into the warmth that I missed from my dear friend. I could tell that Ayla was in shock for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms back around me. She melted into embrace, resting her chin on my shoulder and clutched my shorter form as if I were going to disappear.

"I missed you, Alya. So much," I admitted, finally finding my voice to speak.

"I did too," she replied, happily. I could feel my shoulder growing damp and pulled away to see Alya finally letting her tears fall and a grimace on her face. I was slightly confused by this and was about to ask what was wrong when the floor shook. We both faced the doors when screams could be heard from outside of the locker room.

"WHERE IS MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG?" Someone yelled. I felt my heart sink when hearing my name.

"Akuma attack," I heard Alya say under her breath. Then, she turned to me and went deep in thought before grabbing my wrist.

"We need to hide," she said, dragging me over to a locker empty locker and shoving me inside.

"A-Alya," I questioned, wondering what she was planning. She couldn't hide in here with me, or else Ladybug will never show up to the battle. Yet, it didn't seem like she was getting into the locker. Was going to get a scoop for her Ladyblog or…

My eyes widen in realization with what Alya was planning. Before I could say another word, Alya slammed the locker door shut and locked it.

"Alya, don't do this!" I yelled, banging my fists against the locker. I peeked through the locker slits to see the sorrow in her eyes but a smile on her face before she ran out of the room. My mind went into a frantic daze as I continued to pound on the locker.

But…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

…no matter how much I pound…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

…how much I beg of her not to do it…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

…how much I wish she would return…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

…Alya was still planning to lure the akuma away from me.

I just got my friend back…please…please, please, PLEASE! I don't want to lose her again! I don't want to lose someone else that I love! Not my best friend! Not my sister!

"Marinette! You need to transform into Ladybug!" Tikki said, trying to calm me down. I stopped pounding on the locker and nodded in agreement. I snapped out of my daze and tried to calm my breathing down. Tikki was right. The faster I become Ladybug, the faster I can save Alya and Paris.

"Tikki," I began, looking at my Kwami with determination, "spots on." I felt my costume form and hug my body comfortably. Without a second thought, I kicked the door down and ran out of the locker room.

The school was completely empty and goldish yellow slashes damaging the walls. I didn't care though and flung my yoyo to the school roof to wrap around a sturdy object. Once it became nifty, I swung out of the school and followed the glowing slashes down the streets leading me to the _Cathedral of Notre Dame_.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

I stood on a nearby rooftop and hiding behind a wall, watching the akuma as he stood on top of the _Cathedral of Notre Dame_. A news helicopter hovered around the building to capture some footage of the new villain but not close enough to get whipped by the acid-like whip in his hand.

"I AM TRUTH SEEKER! I WILL GET THE JUICIEST SECRETS OF MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AND HER RELATIONSHIP WITH CHAT NOIR! THEN, I CAN SHOW THOSE MEDIOCRE REPORTERS AND MY BOSS THAT I AM A GREAT REPORTER AND THAT I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN FIRED!" The akuma roared with anger.

"Come on, Ladybug. Where are you?" I whispered. Truth Seeker lashed at the helicopter but missed every time. Yet, the whip was getting dangerously closer with each thrust of the weapon, making me nervous that it will soon hit the propeller.

"Chat."

I quickly turned around to see Ladybug kneeling behind me and almost giving me a heart attack.

"What villain are we dealing with?" Ladybug asked, searching the streets for something. She seemed distracted with something, but I wasn't able to question her right now. This akuma seemed to be really strong and mad, which meant this battle was going to be a toughie.

"His name is Truth Seeker. He was a reporter out to get the truth on our relationship as Chat and Marinette," I gave a short explanation, "His power is to whip and force the victim to spill the beans." Ladybug nodded with little acknowledgment and agitation wrinkling her face.

"Milady, are you okay? You seem distracted," I finally asked. Her bluebell eyes met my green for a moment before shaking her head and denied, "I'm not distracted."

"LIES!"

Ladybug and I jumped out of the way of Truth Seeker's whip. The weapon hit the wall we hid behind and left a glowing, yellow mark. We readied our weapons as Hawkmoth's butterfly symbol appeared on Truth Seeker's face.

"I think the akuma is in his whip," I suggested.

"I agree, but how are we going to get it without being hit?" Ladybug questioned, thinking of ways to defeat the bad guy. Hawkmoth's symbol disappeared. Truth Seeker smirked deviously as he prepared to strike again. I glanced over at Ladybug to see she was still deep in thought and was about to be hit by the whip.

I lunged at Ladybug and knocked her out of the way before the whip hit her. I was able to push her out of the way but didn't have enough time to move. I felt the sting of the whip strike my shoulder. I grunted and looked at the top of the yellow slash on my shoulder.

My mind went dizzy. My body began to shake. I fell onto my hands and knees, a cold sweat beginning to roll down my forehead. I felt my mouth move, wanting to desperately say the truth. To tell her the truth, that I am…I am…

I bit down on my lip as I heard Ladybug's voice echo in worry. I saw her kneel down beside me and laying her hand on my shoulder in concern. I wasn't able to respond or else, the truth may come out. Everything I've hidden will be revealed that I've tried so hard to keep secret.

"Chat, I need you to listen to me. Run to a safe area to hide and confess the truth to your Kwami. I'll handle this situation by myself," Ladybug ordered. I wanted to argue, yet the need to spit out everything was becoming too much. I nodded, biting my lower lip. Ladybug quickly moved in front of me to shield another attack from Truth Seeker.

"Hurry! Go, Kitty! I'll be fine," She reassured, urging me to go hide. I grabbed my baton and extended it enough to get to my feet. I was about to jump off when I stumbled a bit, enough to open my mouth and let a few words slip by.

"I have a giant crush on you."

I clasped a hand over my mouth, eyes widen in horror and hoping that she didn't hear a single thing I confessed. I didn't even turn around to make sure Ladybug's— _Marinette's_ —reaction hadn't changed in confirmation that she heard or not and hurriedly jumped off to my bedroom.

 **Ladybug's P.O.V**

I heard every single word.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS AND GALES!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I leaped in through my open window and released my transformation.

As always, Plagg would have complained about cheese, but this time, he was laughing his head off at my misfortune. I sat down on my bed tiredly, unsure of how I made it home without falling or confessing anything. Well…almost anything.

I continued to bite down on my lip and kept my hand over my mouth.

"So, are you going to talk my ears off with your secrets or are we going to keep Ladybug waiting?" Plagg said after calming down to mere chuckles and snickering. He floated on his back in midair and waited for me to spill the truth. With a sigh, I removed my hand and discontinued biting my lower lip.

Like an old dam holding in gushing water, I broke loose and let everything flow out of my mouth.

"I have a giant crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng-"

"We've established that," Plagg stated, making me roll my eyes.

"-I'm Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. I feel like more of an employee than a son. I am stressed— _tired_ with keeping up a perfect image and pretending that I'm okay with everything when I'm really not. I just want to be myself instead of the perfect role model everyone sees me as. I hate that my father doesn't do anything but keep me locked up or watched on 24/7. He's almost never there when I need him or even remotely talks with me unless it's about business or getting a scolding…" I rambled, rubbing away unshed tears.

"…I really miss my mom, and I wish my father would stop reminding me that she is gone by also not being here for me. I feel so alone and trapped." I sniffled, feeling a couple of tears running down my face. Plagg's ears drooped knowing this information but never really knew how bad it was affecting me.

I dropped my gaze to the floor, feeling pathetic for admitting how I really felt. The truth could be a cruel thing in the wrong hands. I was comfortable enough to tell him my life's burdens weighing down on my shoulders, yet I felt weak at the moment.

 _So utterly weak and pathetic_.

"I-I never told you t-this, P-Plagg," I began, taking in a shaky breath, "b-but I'm so happy and l-lucky to have you a-around, n-no matter h-how much you c-complain about wanting cheese o-or to annoy me to p-pieces. You're like my b-best friend and f-family."

"Kid, I-I know it's h-hard to keep the truth in, b-but can you s-stop being so sentimental," Plagg replied. I could tell he was touched by my words and couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh.

"Plagg," I began, smiling brightly and scratching under his chin, "The truth curse thing wore off a couple of minutes ago." My cat Kwami floated up towards my face and nuzzled my cheek, purring. I sniffled then stood up from the bed, cupping Plagg in my hands.

"I think it's time to go help Buginette," I said and called for my transformation, "Plagg, claws out!"

I felt my suit materialized onto my body then dashed out the window. I felt refreshed after letting out the truth and like I could breathe again. It felt so nice like when I first became Chat Noir and was given an opportunity to have freedom with escaping my room and being myself.

Nothing could dampen my mood…until I arrived at the battlefield.

Ladybug and Truth Seeker were on top of the _Notre Dame_.

Ladybug was trapped in Truth Seeker's whip and was struggling to break free. Yellow lines covered Ladybug's body from head to toe. She looked absolutely exhausted and weak. I could see her knees trembling from where I was and blood was dripping down her chin from her mouth. I could hear the fate sound of Ladybug's earrings beeping.

I didn't waste a second to call my powers of destruction and sneak up behind Truth Seeker.

"If you do not give in, Ladybug, then the truth will only eat you away like it is right now. You're practically breaking apart! You _must_ keep a lot of secrets and only tell lies to everyone even…yourself," Truth Seeker said. I could see Ladybug flinch and eyeing something behind me.

Tears fell down her beautiful face, and I felt my heartbreak when I saw what she was eyeing.

Oh no.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Ladybug's P.O.V**

After Chat Noir left, I was able to fight Truth Seeker easier. Yet, I couldn't stop hearing Chat's words repeat in my head over and over. I was speechless. My face flushed the same shade of red as my suit and heartbeat pounded out of my chest rapidly.

Did he…did he just say…

 _Did he just say he has a giant crush on me?!_

Not just Ladybug or Marinette but all of me?!

I smiled softly and fondly at the thought, feeling delightful flips in my stomach.

The moment was ruined when Truth Seeker lashed his whip at me. I barely was managed to block the attack and slid a foot back.

He was a very powerful akuma to face and most certainly crafty. He was able to block some of my attacks or use my power against me. Yet, I was able to quickly recover from it and get some effective hits.

"You know, Ladybug," Truth Seeker began, "You are one of Paris's greatest mysteries that is yet to be solved. I bet you keep secrets from your own partner and family. You can't trust anyone but yourself. You're really just a lonely and scared little girl. You're probably just as vile as me."

I gritted my teeth and flung my yoyo at the villain who easily caught it and twirled it around teasingly. His smirk only grew with his cockiness while I tried to yank my weapon back.

"Why should I listen to someone who is under the influence of evil corruption?" I questioned, finally retrieving my yoyo back. Truth Seeker's sinister grin grew as he looked around for something.

"Well, you aren't denying it," he replied and continued, "It looks like Marinette Dupain-Cheng needs a little motivation to come out of hiding. Don't you think?" I growled in frustration and called upon my power, "Lucky Charm!"

The object fell down. I had caught the object in my hands and analyzed it.

"A hang glider?" I questioned, "What am I supposed to do with this?" I looked around the area but no ideas came to mind.

"What are you going to do with that little bug? Fly away? Ha!" Truth Seeker laughed. He jumped back onto the famous landmark, and I followed him up there, spinning my yoyo to prepare for an attack.

"If you don't come out Marinette, then I'll just have to convince you to come out. Let's give her a little motivation," Truth Seeker chortled, then whipped the tallest point of the structure to a tarp. I felt everything move in slow motion and breath get caught in my throat when the tarp was removed.

Tied to the tippy top of the tower were Alya and my dad.

They were both knocked out and blood oozed down their faces and clothes.

"No," I barely let out. No, I…I can't lose them. Not Alya. Not papa. Not them… _no_. I felt myself pale and a million things race through my mind, trying to process the situation that was before me. I felt sick to my stomach and desperately wanted to throw the hang glider aside and save them.

I didn't realize that Truth Seeker snatched the hang glider away and threw it off of the building. I was snapped back into the terrible reality I was placed in, wanting everything to be back to normal.

This was all because of that picture of that misleading picture and the person who took the picture. When I find out who that person is, they will not think twice but only once when messing with my friends and family. That was crossing a line that should be forbidden to even stick a hand over to the other side.

I growled again and ran at the akuma. Not my smartest idea but I wasn't in the mood or the right emotional state right now to think.

"Leave them out of this!" I shouted and tried to high kick the evil man on the side of the head. He dodged it and every sloppy hand to hand combat I tried to pull off. I let my anger out in every punch. I let out my fear in every kick. I tried to ignore the building up of sadness that tried to break into my veins and make me weak.

My earring beeped. Four minutes left.

"So, even the almighty and courageous Ladybug has a weakness," Truth Seeker said, flinging his whip at me. I was not able to dodge it in time before being trapped.

"When you are blinded by anger," he began to explain, "You are sloppy and childish." I felt myself shake and words about to come out. I did what Chat did, biting my lower lip. I felt cold and heavy. Dizzy and hurt. Everything weighing down and suffocating me.

"You're more pathetic than I thought," he continued. Tears began to slide down my face. I so felt sick and miserable.

My legs began to shake as yellow vein-like cracks began to branch out over my body. I had to bite down on my tongue as the pain increased, almost becoming unbearable. Yet, I was too stubborn to give in.

I could taste something metallic within my mouth that soon began to leak out of my lips.

Blood.

I bit down on my tongue too hard. Shoot!

Yet, I continued fighting for my friends, family and Chat Noir. I trusted Chat Noir with my life and waited for his arrival but didn't know how much longer I could hold off. Everything seemed to become dizzy and the world went blurry.

Another beep. Three minutes.

"If you do not give in, Ladybug, then the truth will only eat you away like it is right now. You're practically breaking apart! You _must_ keep a lot of secrets and only tell lies to everyone even…yourself," Truth Seeker said. I winced at the truth of his words and looked over to the people I had lied to since I became a superhero.

I kept them in the dark, made up excuses and lies, and acted like nothing was wrong, that everything was okay. They trusted me blindly without a second thought. Yet, even they kept some pretty white lies themselves from me.

Then, there was me. Who was _I_ anymore? Am I Ladybug? Am I Marinette? Am I just a broken and lost girl with a split personality? Am I confident or shy? Nimble or clumsy? The plain baker's daughter or Paris's beloved superhero? _Who was I?_

"Please…" I sobbed, barely able to rasp my words out, "…stop…" The akuma laughed and didn't notice the black cat sneaking up behind him.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

I found Ladybug's Lucky Charm and devised a plan. It was pretty complex, but if I time everything right, everything should work out. I sneaked up on the villain then quickly used my Cataclysm to destroy the whip.

I quickly ran back to the glider, snatched it from the ground and jumped off the edge of the building. I guided the glider over the Alya and Mr. Dupain as the rope that held them disappeared. They began to scream and gravity brought them down. I heard Ladybug scream in fright.

They grew closer and closer to the ground. Every minute becoming a mere second and time slowed down. I didn't think I was going to make it in time. Even with my reputation of bad luck though, I was able to catch and bring them to the safety of the ground.

Ladybug released the purified akuma into the night as we landed next to her. I could tell she was trying to be strong but her trembling body was giving it away. It seemed like I was the only one that noticed though. Marinette must be very stressed and setting down from the traumatic experience.

"Thank you for saving us, Ladybug and Chat Noir," Tom said, shaking my hand in gratitude.

"No problem, sir," I replied then walked over to Ladybug with the hang glider.

"I'm going to come over later," I whispered to my partner. She simply nodded and took the Lucky Charm.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, triumphantly and threw the hang glider into the air. The object burst into thousands of ladybugs, fixing all of the damages and returning Tom and Alya to where they were originally at. The victim looked around in confusion as Ladybug took off without a word and returned home.

I was a little worried about Ladybug but that was a later problem. For now, I had to help the civilian back to his home. I walked over to the man and helped him to his feet.

"What happened?" He asked, still trying to figure out where he was.

"You were akumatized but everything is okay now," I reassured the man then carried him as he directed me to his house. After dropping him off while thanking me for the tenth time, I was finally able to go to Marinette's house.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I barely made it to my balcony before transforming back.

I didn't stop, climbing down into my room then racing down the stairs into the living room. Dad was standing in the kitchen and taking the burnt food off of the stove. He looked over at me and smiled, instantly forgetting the food.

"Papa!" I said, relieved. I ran over and gave him a hug, burying my face into his chest. I felt his arms bring me in closer and nuzzled his face into my hair. I didn't want to leave his embrace or see him in that kind of situation again.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I questioned, standing back and searching my dad for any injuries. He placed his hands on my shoulders and reassured, "I am okay thanks to Paris's heroes."

I still a bit worried but relaxed a little, sighing in relief. Yet, I continued to hold in my emotions stubbornly wanting to be strong for my papa. I need to be strong, no more fragile Marinette.

"Speaking of Paris's heroes," he continued, getting my attention, "when were you going to tell me that you and Chat Noir were a thing and that has been visiting?" I opened my mouth to answer or give an excuse yet no words formed on my tongue. Papa immediately got his answer and sighed.

"H-How did you figure it out? Wait! We aren't dating!" I quickly said, already knowing that it must have been the picture.

"I had to find out from a villain than my own daughter that she was secretly dating a superhero," he said his thoughts out loud, almost in disbelief. I almost winced and felt guilt rush over my heart. Then, realization flooded my thoughts.

What if…what if Hawkmoth thought that too? What if he thought that Chat and I were dating? Then, he tried to use me as leverage to getting the Miraculous. Yet, once the akuma couldn't find me, he decided to use papa and Alya instead.

I felt pale and stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Marinette," Papa called, worriedly and shaking me slightly out of thought.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You look a little sick, sweetheart," he said. I nodded, pulling off a fake smile. He gave me a look before saying, "If Chat ever comes over again, please notify me. He is always welcomed to our home."

"Okay, papa. I will," I promised, my words were true and kept. I wasn't about to lie or let him down again. My dad nodded then let me run off back to my room. Tikki was on my desk eating a cookie and watched as I made my way over to my balcony with a fake serene look.

"Marinette, are you okay?" my Kwami asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just going to get some fresh air," I explained, before crawling out to my balcony. I don't think she believed me but that was a later problem. Right now, I have a much bigger problem to deal with…and I'm not going to like doing the solution.

I walked over to the railing and looked out to Paris, feeling a cool breeze brush over my face. I'm waiting…just waiting…for-

"Hey, _Purrr_ -incess," Chat greets, happily, "You know, it's probably not a good idea to be _chatting_ on the balcony with those reporters still out." I merely glanced at him then back out at Paris, finding this harder to do.

"Hey, Chat," I replied, hugging myself. I felt Chat Noir join my side and trained his eyes on me.

"Are you alright? What happened earlier…was…a lot," he decided, carefully phrasing what he wanted to say. I clutched my arms remembering how traumatic and painful everything was. The memory of Alya and papa tied up then falling will haunt my dreams. The way Truth Seeker and his whip were making me feel awful about myself…but it was all so _gosh dang true_!

"Y…Y-Yeah," I spoke, quietly, "but, c-can I get a h-hug?" It was not a second later that I was pulled into Chat's embrace and resting my head against his chest.

"You never have to ask for a hug, Mari," he said, nuzzling the side of my face with his own. I couldn't help but laugh and tried to get away, but he kept his hold on me tight. Then, he started purring.

"Stop it, you big weirdo!" I laughed, pushing on his shoulders.

"You wound my ego, Buginette," Chat said, turning me to face him. I placed my hands on his chest and met his gaze. His green eyes sparkled as he blinked his eyes. Then blinked them again and again. I was still giggling a little and raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling at my silly partner. He stopped purring.

"Giving you kitty kisses," he replied, slyly smirking. I squeaked in surprise and felt my face heat up, not expecting that to be his answer.

"W-What?" I asked, mindlessly still frozen in shock.

"When a cat blinks at someone, it's called "kitty kisses," he explained.

"O-Oh," I stuttered, making the cat laugh which earned him a hit on his chest, "You're unbelievable."

"What? My princess doesn't like her knight's kisses?" he joked. I was about to laugh again until remembering what I needed to do. Chat seemed to notice my change in mood and frowned.

"Sorry, did I say something to upset you? Am I bothering?" he asked, ears drooping in guilt. He let go of me and stepped back a little, making me sad at the loss of his warmth.

"No! No! No! It's not that…" I said, trailing off and looking way, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Then…what is it?" he asked until his eyes widened, "D-Did you hear what I said earlier… a-after I go hit by Truth Seeker?"

I forgot all about that until he reminded me. My face went even hotter and heart palpitated like a drum being played rapidly. Incoherent words started to stumble out of my mouth, sounding more like weird noises.

If someone told me last week that I would become a bigger mess around Chat than Adrien, I would have laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world and think they were insane. Now, I can't remember how to even say the simplest of words right. Let alone, _any_ sort of word.

That's when Chat grabbed my frantic gesturing hands. I immediately stopped, my heart came to a halt, breath caught in my throat and eyes locked onto his. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? How do I work again?_

"Marinette…" he spoke, softly and rested his head against mine. I gulped. He was _really_ close! Like, _really_ _really_ close! He continued with the most genuine face and voice I've ever seen, "I meant every word."

I just gaped at him in disbelief. Sure, I heard him say it after being hit by a truth weapon but actually admitting it on his own free will was _completely_ different. My mouth went dry and everything ached to admit…to admit that I've fallen for this stupid cat.

Yet, I couldn't.

I pulled my hands away from his and stepped back. I had to look away, not brave enough to look him in the eyes as I painfully pushed out my words, "Chat, you can't ever come back here again."

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	21. Chapter 21

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I never thought I would see a day like this.

The day I finally admit to myself that I had fallen in love with my silly partner, Chat Noir.

The day I would reject his feelings and hurt both of us.

I couldn't be with him, not as Marinette or Ladybug.

My family and friends would be in mortal danger. My identity would be at a high risk of being discovered. My greatest strength would become my greatest weakness. He is my weakness. Someone to lean on and feel safe. Someone who has my back and never fails to cheer me up. My best friend…my partner…someone I love, but I can't be with.

I've never seen Chat look so pain-stricken or heard him go completely silent. He stared at me, both shock and fear filling his emerald eyes. His lips were turned upside down, something that just looked so wrong in so many ways. My heart tore at the sight of his ears drooping, his emotions quickly changing into sadness and confusion.

I had to look away. I had to stay strong. I couldn't give in to the temptation even though it was hard to do so. He cannot stay. He cannot be with me.

"W-What?" I heard him quietly ask, sadness sewed within his tone, "Marinette…why?" I bit down on the bottom of my lip and clenched my hands into fists. My eyes were screwed shut before forcing them open and looking up at Chat Noir in the eye.

"You can't come back here ever again. My identity is being put at risk if Hawkmoth finds out. I can't put my family and friends in danger again. A-and, I just…" my rambling soon trailed off, unable to say the last part.

"W-We can still be together as our superhero selves," Chat quickly said, but I shook my head "no."

"If Paris saw Ladybug acting differently when they already think that Marinette is with Chat Noir, someone might put two and two together…" I explained, feeling my soul become heavier when Chat bowed his head in defeat.

"I…I'm sorry, Chat. I-" I was stopped when he held up his hand for me to stop talking.

"I…I understand," Chat replied then turned around and grabbed his baton.

"Kitty…" I shakily called, almost unable to get the word passed my lips. I knew he heard me when his ears perked up a bit. Yet, he didn't turn around nor paused and vaulted off of my balcony. Just like that, he was gone.

The only thing that I could hear was not the sounds of the city, but my heart falling onto the ground and shattering. I numbly stared out into the city before going back into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, hazily staring at the pink wall across the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something out of place that didn't belong. I slowly shifted my dull gaze over at the object and forgot how to breathe. Within the mixture of my sheets, Chat's blanket stuck out with the unique design that I loved so much. I forgot to give it back to him.

I grabbed the soft blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling some of it up to cover my head like a hood. It smelled like fresh air, but there was also another faint scent that stood out the most. I could smell a hint of Chat's cologne that still clung to the blanket.

I buried my face into the blanket and closed my eyes, soaking in the warmth and comfort the blanket brought.

"Marinette, can you get me some-," Tikki paused, noticing something was wrong. I took in a couple of deep breaths to calm myself before lifting my head, a forced smile forming onto my face.

"Did you need something, Tikki?" I asked my Kwami in a quiet voice. Her blue eyes saddened as she said, "Marinette…you're crying."

I blinked then let one of my hands unclench the blanket to brush the wetness on my cheek. I hadn't realized that I was crying and buried my face back into the blanket ashamed.

"What's wrong? Did Chat reject you?" Tikki questioned, worried, "I was so sure he had feelings for you."

"N-No," I said, voice quaking, "I-I basically told him to leave a-and that we couldn't ever be together." Tikki's eyes widen so much that they could've popped out of her head.

"Why would you do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I-It's just too much of a risk," I said then climbed down her loft and headed towards the trap door, the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders.

"I assume you want cookies," I said, quietly, "I'll go get you some."

I didn't look at Tikki the whole time but could feel her worried stare on me. I went quietly down the steps and saw papa sitting on the couch, watching TV in the dark. I knelt down and crept over to the fridge, trying not to alert my dad that I was not in bed yet and sneaking snacks.

I stood off to the side of the fridge and reached for the handle slowly. My hand grasped the cool metal and slightly tugged the door open. I squinted my eyes, quickly searching for some cookies so I could return to my room and go back to my pitiful fetal position with Chat's blanket wrapped around me.

I spotted the box of cookies and grabbed them. Once the fridge was closed, I began to silently shuffle over to the stairs that lead up to my room. Papa still hadn't noticed me sneaking cookies to my luck.

When I looked down to see what kind of cookies I grabbed, my eyes widened in shock and my clumsiness awakened. I accidentally stepped on Chat's blanket and fell with a loud _thump_! My head hit the floor hard which made me groan in pain and rub the spot that hurt.

"Marinette? What are you doing?"

Busted.

My mind was spinning as I tried to hide the cookies inside the cover of the blanket. I looked up at Papa to see him questionably staring down at me in confusion. I stumbled up onto my feet and saw his eyes were drawn down to what I was trying to hide from him.

"N-Nothing, just getting a g-glass of w-water," I lied, avoiding eye contact and feeling like the worst person to ever exist. He gave me a look of disappointment, hearing the lie loud and clear as day. I felt even worse and dropped my gaze towards the ground.

I heard him let out a long sigh and peeked up to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight in exhaustion. Guilt gnawed at me in more ways than one and an ache settled within my chest. My stomach twisted when he moved to stand in front of me and looked down at my smaller form.

I shifted on my spot uncomfortably and tightened the blanket around my shoulders as if it would protect me from papa's wrath. I clenched the box a little too hard that there was a slight dent in it.

"Marinette," Papa started, sternly, "Why do you keep lying to me?" I forced myself to slowly look up to see papa with narrowed eyes and arms crossed. I opened my mouth but no words formed on my tongue. I didn't know what to say. Do I make up another excuse, continuing my hurtful lies to keep my secret identity? Do I tell him the truth and risk putting his life in more danger?

 _What do I do?_

 _I feel so torn_ …

… _guilty_ …

… _and lost…without him_ … _without her_.

"Why do you keep lying to me, Marinette?" Papa sharply spoke, making me flinch and gaping like a fish. My mouth felt dry and mind racing with a million thoughts.

"I…I don't know," I whimpered, admittedly and looking down in shame. He let out another long and stressful sigh before saying, "You're grounded."

"But, papa-" I tried to argue but shut my mouth when he gestured his hand up for me to stop talking.

"I don't want to hear it. As for your punishment, you come home immediately after school and do your homework. No late-night snacks or video games. And, your curfew is now going to be two hours earlier," Papa said, "Now, I can't stop Chat Noir from coming over, but I expect you to have him leave before your new curfew. Understand?"

I could only numbly nod in response.

"What has gotten into, Marinette? You weren't like this when…" Papa trailed off before looking down at me sadly. I sniffled before being pulled into my father's embrace. My grip on the cookies…mama's last baked cookies…gave out and fell onto the floor. I returned the hug, gripping his shirt and burying my face into his chest.

"I love you. You know that right?" he asked, softly.

"I love you too," I replied. We pulled away, then he let me go back up to my room. I was able to sneak a cookie and gave it to Tikki. My Kwami carefully watched me as I climbed into bed with Chat's blanket still secured around my frame.

I barely got a wink of sleep that night.

The next morning wasn't any better either. My eyelids felt heavy and tried to hold back as much yawning as possible.

"You look worse than a train wreck."

I glared at Lila, who smirked.

"I'm not in the mood. So, why don't you go spread more lies to somewhere else and ruin your life more," I grumpily spat and shut my locker door. Lila chuckled deviously, making the urge to punch her rise greatly.

"Well, I had some news to tell you, but you'd probably think I would be lying. So, I won't bother," she said, catching my attention.

"What news?" I asked, glaring at the Italian.

"Oh, nothing much," she started before leaning into my ear and whispering a few words. My eyes widened and rage began to seethe through my body at an alarming rate. My mind went blank, blinded by red as my fist collided with her face. Her words rand through my ears, echoing within my mind on repeat.

"I'm the one that gave that last akuma the idea to harass your dear daddy and ex-best friend."

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Readers: Why are you slacking?!**

 **Me: *takes in a deep breathe* I'VE BEEN BUSY AND VERY VERY LAZY! Though that second one is not a good excuse sssooo…SUE ME!**

 **I am joking! Please, do not sue me! 0_0**

 **Lol, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: This chapter is rated T!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

"Adrien! I need chee—sheesh, kid. You look more awful than usual," Plagg pointed out. I could tell he was really worried about me behind his mean comments. My eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep and a million things raced through my mind.

"I'll…" I started, slowly and getting out of bed "I'll get your cheese."

I dully walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a slice of Camembert. The room went silent instead of me and Plagg's bickering over our opinion of cheese. I couldn't bring myself to argue or tease with my Kwami. Plagg didn't say a word as I handed over his cheese.

His ears drooped before tearing apart his cheese in half and offering me the slice. A small smile spread on my lips as I took the slice and ate it. Plagg only had to take one bite to eat his half and hummed in delight.

"Thanks, Plagg," I said, gratitude within my tone.

"Don't thank me. Thank my beloved Camembert. It told me to be nice," Plagg said, refusing to admit that he was being nice. I laughed a little before hearing a knock on the door.

"Adrien, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready," Nathalie informed through the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I replied then went to get ready for the day that was about to come. It was going to be hard when seeing Marinette, especially with my broken heart and her so close but far from my reach.

I had to fix this somehow. Determination flowed through my veins and hope flickered.

"Oh no," Plagg groaned, "I know that look."

"Something is off about this whole thing, and I have a pretty good guess who is causing this trouble besides Hawkmoth," I told my Kwami then grabbing my school bag and heading to the dining room. Plagg flew into my jacket's pocket before opening my bedroom door.

After eating breakfast and the car ride to school (that felt like forever), I barely walked into the building when my fellow classmates ran out screaming in fear. I stumbled back a little in surprise before hearing maniacal laughter and flashes of green light.

I ran behind some nearby stairs and peeked around to only watch a student get hit by a beam of green light. A box of some sort formed behind the frozen student with an open lid and was sucked inside. The lid closed over the student then the box fell back.

My eyes widened when I realized what the box really was.

A coffin.

My heart stopped beating and felt pale when the coffin began to phase into the ground. I didn't think and ran into the danger to help. The coffin was merely two inches from being fully underground. I could hear the guy inside screaming and hitting the lid in terror.

I tried to open the lid with all my might, but it didn't budge. I had a feeling that it was magically sealed shut and the only way to fix it was to de-akumatize the new akuma, whoever it may be.

I felt the back of my hairs stand in a warning for the incoming danger and barely dodged the beam in a matter of seconds. The coffin I was trying to open was now long gone within the ground. The guy that was in that coffin was now buried alive along with the rest of the victims.

I had to free them before they run out of air.

My green eyes traveled up to meet soulless, pale white. The akuma was a girl. Her eyes were blank white with no pupil. She wore a long black dress that was torn at the bottom, her skin was deathly pale, and hair as black as a raven placed into a bun. A red ribbon held it in place and stuck out the most on her look.

I assumed that was where the akuma was.

"Adrien," the akuma spoke, lowering her hand. I blinked in surprise before recognizing the sweet voice.

"Marinette," I said in shock before slowly standing up and asking softly, "What happened?"

"I'm not Marinette anymore," she said in a sinister tone, with a giant, sharp toothy grin and cocking her head to the side with cracking noises, "I'm Cercueil."

This was one of Hawkmoth's most sinisterly looking and powerful akumas he's ever made. She was more terrifying than Horrificator.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked, gently and cautiously moving towards her. Cercueil looked away shyly and stepped back a little unsure. This surprised me seeing some of Marinette's shy personality stick out more rather than her Ladybug confidence.

Akumatized Marinette seemed hesitant but opened her mouth to answer. She was about to say something when she perked up and snapped her head around. I froze when seeing the person standing there like a statue in complete horror. Suddenly, a devious smirk appeared on Cercueil's face.

"Hello, Alya," she said, nicely before darkly continuing, "…you backstabber."

Like a bucket of ice water was dropped onto me, I watched in slow motion as Cerueil shot a beam at Alya. Alya managed to jump out of the way, much to my relief. I quickly took action and tackled the akuma to the ground.

After trapping Marinette for a couple of seconds, she managed to easily escape. I ended up being thrown a couple of feet away and have an angry akuma after me. As she walked closer, I scooted back.

"Why did you do that?! She deserves to know how I've been feeling these past couple weeks!" Cerueil yelled, hands clenched and teeth gritted. I didn't say anything and tried to get away but was backed up into a wall.

"You know what, pretty boy?" she said, raising her now glowing green hand and pointing it directly at me. If I got shot, then it's game over for Paris.

"You were my favorite until I found someone else more precious to me," she continued, "It's too bad something that's even my second favorite has to go, something a little less precious but still precious." Her hand grew brighter and was ready to fire.

"But, I guess that's just how life works. It takes away things that are precious to you."

Everything happened so fast.

One minute, my life flashes before my eyes.

The next minute, some else's life does.

Just a split second before the akuma fired, someone jumped in front of me and took the shot. The person who took the shot was turned as a coffin was magically appearing in thin air.

"Go!" Alya yelled at me, "Go get Ladybug and Chat Noir! I want my best friend back so I can apologize to her!" I nodded as her body was being pulled into the casket. I sprinted away to find a quick place to hide and transform. I looked back once more to see the lid close over Alya and fall back onto the ground.

I ran into the alleyway next to the school and quickly transformed into Chat Noir. I extended my staff up and landed on top of the school's roof. I looked down to see all the damage that has been done when I spot akumatized Marinette staring straight at me with that same creepy grin.

I felt chills going down my spine when she hopped up here a few feet away. Her grin disappeared and a warm smile was in its place. She walked over to me and it took every bone in my body as to not take a step back to show fear.

"Chat Noir!" she chirped, merrily. I swore I could see a slight pink forming on her cheeks and a skip in her step just like she would be when she is Marinette.

Sweet and bubbly, Marinette, who had the darkest shade of pink flower petals blooming from her smiling cheeks to her dazzling eyes and contagious laugh that would purify every akuma. I felt my heart beating and groaned as my face warmed up.

" _Not the time, Agreste!"_ I yelled inside my head. Cerueil giggled, making me jump out of my skin when noticing that she was standing right in front of me with barely any space.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" she flirtatiously asked. She stood on her tippy toes and purred into my ear, " _Cat got your tongue_?" It was weird that an akuma was flirting with me. I didn't know where her sudden confidence came from, but I couldn't let it distract me.

I had to stop this akuma and fast. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Marinette, I need you to listen to me-"

"No, love. It's _Cerueil_ , not Marinette," she cooed, cutting me off and shocking the daylights out of me. Cerueil slowly snaked her hands up my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck, our noses brushing.

"Just think…" she began, nuzzling our foreheads, "…we can finally be together now without anyone getting in the way or hurting us. We don't need to fear the world anymore. We don't need to hide anymore. We don't need to be in pain anymore. You can be my knight, and I can be your princess."

"That's a very tempting offer…" I replied, snatching the ribbon from her hair and making her hair drape upon her shoulders, "…but I want Marinette. Not Cerueil."

As I was about to Cataclysm the ribbon, I had to dodge a beam of light. I stumbled back and fell off the side, quickly grabbing the ledge. My baton fell down towards the ground and hit with a loud clank. The red ribbon was still in my hand but it was the wrong one.

Cerueil stood above me then stomped on my hand, making me cry out in pain.

"That's only the beginning of how much you hurt me," she hissed, her hand starting to glow an eerie green, "Now, you're going to feel the rest of it! The same amount I gave to that lying fox!"

A purple mask appeared over Cerueil's face as she and Hawkmoth were communicating. I tried to figure out a way to escape in the small amount of time I was given. A sinister smile appeared on her lips as she agreed to whatever Hawkmoth had told her.

"Before I send you to your grave, I need to fulfill my end of the bargain," Cerueil said.

Out of panic, I shouted the first thing that came to my mind, "Cataclysm!"

The villain flinched back, not wanting to touch my deadly ring. Yet, this only caused the whole entire school to turn into black ash and come apart. The school disappeared. We both fell a long way down.

 _How did this all go so wrong?_

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

 _Anger boiled within me as Lila continued to smirk._

" _Oh, you should be thankful for what I did. Especially, with Alya," Lila said, cunningly._

" _Leave her and my dad out of this. Neither of them deserved your petty way of revenge on me," I snapped._

" _I wouldn't be quite sure about that," Lila said, fake pouting, "You see, I know who took that picture of you and Chat Noir kissing."_

" _It was probably you that did it," I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring heatedly at her. She grabbed her phone and pulled up something before showing me a conversation._

" _Think again," Lila purred as I read the text messaging between her and…no. I sputtered, pulling at my pigtails and tried to think of any possible way Lila could have made this all up. Another cruel joke of hers. A lie._

 _Yet, it was all real._

 _The picture was sent the same exact night by my best friend._

" _Y-You tricked her somehow into getting that, didn't you!" I accused, snapping._

 _Lila shrugged, that annoying smirk still on her face, "Believe whatever you want. Your supposed "best friend" still did it with no hesitation. You know why…"_

 _She leaned forward until I was backed up to a wall as she continued, "…because everyone believes me and not you. You are the liar, and I am but a humble saint in their eyes. So, you can try to convince others all you want. But as long as I am around, you might as well say goodbye to everything that you love."_

 _Lila pulled away and turned to walk out of the locker room._

 _Many emotions were running through me all at once._

 _Hatred._

 _Fear._

 _Anger._

 _Sadness._

 _Hurt._

 _Panic._

 _Heartbreak._

 _Revenge._

 _My breathing became uneven and head dizzy with every horrible emotion I felt all at once._

 _I want her to feel my pain. Everything that I went through. Every single tear that I shed. The sheer terror I felt. The flickering light that was soon to be gone into darkness forever. All happiness buried seven feet under, locked away with no escape._

 _I felt so…cold._

" _Cerueil…my name is Hawkmoth," A devious voice whispered promises in my ear._

 _I sinisterly smiled and accepted his deal._

 _Before Lila made it out of the locker room, I was able to shoot a beam at her and bring her closer to me. I giggled when seeing utter fear laced in those green eyes. I cupped her chin with my free hand._

" _You know…" I purred, digging my nails into her tan skin, "…you would look lovely within a coffin, slowly rotting away." Lila whimpered and was about to say something before I interrupted her, "Tell me…have you heard of the Iron Maiden?"_

 _I could feel her heart skip a beat and eyes widen, even more, pupils dilated. I smiled, creating the Medieval torture device and slowly pushing her into the coffin with spikes within it. She screamed and begged for mercy, tears falling down her face. She was scared—completely terrified._

 _I enjoyed every single second, giggling and smiling widely._

 _I tauntingly waved goodbye before shutting the lid shut, lowering it to the ground and watched as it slowly sunk into the Earth._

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	23. Chapter 23

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

My head felt like a car continued to be run it over repeatedly and ears were ringing immensely.

I blinked, but that didn't stop my vision from being a blurry mess and sensitive to light. It hurt to move the slightest bit yet, my back felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed as sharp shots of pain continued to hit near the spine. I groaned, clutching and unclutching my claws as they scraped against stone.

I tried to turn my head slowly to the side but the pain in my back felt as though it went into the back of my head twice as bad. I grunted, tasting something metallic within my mouth. I went back to my original position and waited for the burning to settle.

Once the pain was a dull throbbing, I took in a few deep breaths before slowly sitting up. I grunted and screamed one time as bullets of agony hit hard along my back and head. It hurt. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry and scream.

"How is it that I can be thrown into buildings and across Paris but get badly injured falling from the top of the school?" I questioned, bitterly and heaved. I waited again for the dull throb but heard footsteps nearby…and getting closer. My eyes widened in fear before remembering the ribbon.

I quickly looked around for the ribbon before spotting it a few feet away caught under some debris that wasn't a pile of ashes. The footsteps drew closer and closer. With the strength saved up, I forced myself to crawl over to the ribbon.

Every movement was torture and my limbs were shaking. Even breathing felt painful.

Yet, I pulled through when reaching the ribbon and tugging it out from under the brick. I sat back and leaned up against and bigger piece of debris, waiting for whoever was coming. Preparing for a battle that is about to happen.

Soon, the person appeared and holding their limp arm. Their glasses were cockeyed and were slowly stumbling around to find a safer spot. I immediately recognized the person and called out for them.

"Sabrina!" I shouted, throat burning and raspy. I coughed into my arm then pulled back to see blood staining my suit. My blood. Sabrina perked up in fright, afraid that it was the akuma but relaxed when she saw me. She speed-walked over, arm cradled to her chest.

"C-Chat Noir?" my classmate spoke astonished. I didn't have time and needed help but could I trust Sabrina? I didn't have much of a choice at the moment. Ladybug was akumitized, and I was badly injured.

"I need your help," I said, struggling to sit up. Sabrina knelt down beside me and helped me sit up.

"Y-You need m-my help?" she questioned, surprised. I nodded a little before handing her the ribbon.

"I need you to deliver this to someone for me. Can I trust you to do that?" I asked, seriousness laced within my voice. The girl's scared face soon changed into determined as she nodded in agreement. Her slim fingers grasped onto the ribbon as she winced from using her bad arm.

"Who am I delivering this to?" she asked. I could still see the fear within her eyes, but she seemed too determined to back out now. My options were weighed down on me. I had no idea where Master Fu lived…but I know someone who does.

"Sabrina, I need you to keep a very important secret," I began. Sabrina fidgeted a little still taking everything that happened in but nodded. I was asking for a lot from my nervous classmate and was very thankful for how collected she seemed to be even when afraid.

With no other choice, I de-transform back into Adrien Agreste.

Sabrina was flabbergasted, to say the least, and completely speechless, mouth agape.

"I need you to keep this a secret," I said, sternly while giving Plagg some Camembert, "I'm trusting you with this so please don't tell anyone else. Not your parents and especially, _not_ _Chloe_. No matter how much you trust them."

She nodded firmly and squeaked in fright when Plagg shot up into the air. He looked down at me with worry in his eyes, and I smiled at him in reassurance.

"Can we trust her?" Plagg asked, skeptical. I gave him a look that said: " _Do I have much of a choice?_ " Plagg nodded with a sigh before turning around.

"The names Plagg. You're that nerd that hangs out with that drama queen, right?" Plagg said, blandly. I glared at my Kwami, but Sabrina quickly nodded.

"Plagg, I need you to take Sabrina to Master Fu," I instructed before hearing screaming. The redhead shot her head around in fear and her legs began to shake violently. She turned back to me, unsure of what to do or say. She yelped a little when Plagg flew into Sabrina's hair.

The screaming grew closer. I grew more nervous the longer my classmate stood there in terror, pretty much frozen.

"Go. I'll be fine," I stated. Sabrina looked down at me saddened before guiltily running in the directions Plagg gave her. I watched them leave before turning to see a dark shadow standing a couple of feet away with a giant grin on her lips.

The akuma slowly walked over, ankles cracking as she walked on the sides of her feet creepily. My heartbeat began to speed up as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I flinched back as she crouched down and cupped my jaw, forcing me to look her in those empty eyes.

I desperately missed the bluebell that filled that void. I wanted them back.

"Well," she began, smiling sinisterly, "if it isn't the guy that pushed me down earlier before I had the chance to strike down the backstabber. You know? That hurt my feelings that you took her side _instead of_ _mine_."

"Marinette, please. I know you're still in there," I begged, feeling her grip on my jaw tighten. She giggled a little but there was no mirth behind it. I winced when her nails dug into my skin. Nausea began to churn within my stomach and hoped Sabrina would make it to Master Fu's in time.

She was Paris's last hope.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 _Marinette went downstairs to get some cookies and milk. I sat on the chaise and waited for her to return._

" _Hello, Chat Noir," Marinette's Kwami said, coming out from hiding._

" _Hi…uh," I said, not knowing the ladybug's name._

" _Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself," she said, "My name is Tikki."_

" _It's very nice to meet you, Tikki," I kindly replied. The small bug giggled before her face grew serious._

" _Look, I don't have much time until Marinette returns. So, I'm going to make this quick," Tikki said. Worry and dread grew within my chest, knowing this has something to do with Marinette. Something bad. I nodded and carefully listened to whatever Tikki had to say._

" _My owner is not doing well although she says she is okay, she isn't," the red Kwami spoke, softly and sadly. Then she continued to explain, "I am keeping cautious in case she might become akumatized. If she does, I'm going to get the miraculous and hideout at Master Fu's. I want you to get her akumatized object and go there to purify the akuma."_

" _Wouldn't it be easier if I go transform then get the akuma?" I asked. Tikki shook her head in denial._

" _You might have been able to easily master the powers of destruction but my powers are completely different and more complex. I'm not saying you're unwise, but you already have your role and chosen to wield something that was made for you," she explained, "The easiest thing to do is to catch and purify akumas."_

 _I nodded understandingly._

 _The trapdoor creaked open. Marinette walked into the room with a tray of a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk._

" _What have you two been talking about?" Marinette asked, setting the tray down on her desk._

" _We were just getting to know one another," Tikki lied, smiling._

" _Yeah," I agreed, faking a smile, "What has the purr-incess brought her knight?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at us before shrugging and offering cookies. Tikki snatched a cookie from the plate and sat at the desk. I grabbed my own cookie as well and took a bite._

" _You'll be a knight once you stop with your childish charms, Kitten," Marinette teased, eating her own cookie. I took a giant sip of milk, making sure the drink stuck above my upper lip._

" _Childish?! I beg your pardon, Milady, but this milk-stache proves I am no kitten. I am a devilishly handsome and clever cat!" I argued, making the girl laugh._

" _Do you tell yourself that in the mirror of your bathroom before you take a shower?" she questioned, teasingly. I huffed before there was a pause and she raised an amused eyebrow._

" _Whether I do or don't does not mean anything," I said. Marinette laughed full-heartedly and held her stomach. I smiled, thinking if I were to keep hearing the sound of her laughter, everything would be okay._

 _Everything would be just fine._

 **{+}{+}{+}**

Boy, was I wrong.

"Marinette-"

"Stop calling me that, Adrien! I am not that pathetic excuse of a thing," the akuma snapped, letting her grip on my jaw go to hit slap my chest. I yelped in pain, holding the spot where it hurt.

"My name is-"

"No!" I snapped, "That's the name of a villain, and you're not a villain, Marinette. This is not you. You're kind and sweet."

"And look where that kindness and sweetness lead too," She said, dully "Look very closely, Agreste. That kind and sweet girl _was weak_. Now, she doesn't exist anymore and in her place is a monster. _A villain_."

"She was never weak to me," I spoke truthfully, "She was always strong, sometimes stronger than me. She's brave and outgoing. Beautiful inside and out. I can't think of anyone that is just as extraordinary as Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The Akuma's eyes widen and body froze. Many emotions cross in her eyes all at once but what stood out was confusion.

I thought I was finally getting to her until a yo-yo string wrapped around her frame. She struggled to break free as I watched shell-shocked then looked towards the owner of the weapon.

There atop of a nearby building was Sabrina.

"What is she doing?!" I thought, panicky. The redhead pulled Marinette away from me and towards her in one tug. Right after the two disappeared over the building, Plagg flew came out of nowhere.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, angrily and in disbelief.

"Long story short, that ribbon wasn't the akumatized object," Plagg explained.

"Oh mon dieu," I said under my breath. Then what was the akumatized object? Marinette wasn't wearing anything that stood out from her supervillain costume. Unless…

"It must be in the other ribbon that she wears," I thought out loud, taking in a deep breath and slowly standing up.

"What are you doing, Kid? Whatever you are going to do next, I would not recommend," Plagg questioned me.

"We have to help, Sabrina," I grunted, a dizzy spell falling over my mind. Everything hurt, but I have a job to do and save my best friend. My partner. The love of my like. She will always come before me.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" my Kwami asked.

"Well, all of Paris and possibly, the world will be buried seven feet under if I don't help. Sabrina is new to the whole miraculous thing, and I'm not sure how much longer most of the early ones that were hit can last. I need to do something no matter how much this is going to hurt…" I said, "… _not even if it kills me_."

Plagg didn't say anything.

"Plagg" I began, ignoring my body's agonizing screams of pain, "Claws out."

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	24. Chapter 24

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Sabrina's P.O.V**

 _My mind and body were running on adrenaline at this point. I felt shaky and legs ached from running a long distance. I tried to follow the small cat's directions (and flinched when forgetting he was there). It was so hard to focus on everything that fell upon my shoulders just within a couple of minutes ago._

 _The most dangerous Akuma ever appears._

 _People being buried alive._

 _The school gets destroyed._

 _My arm gets hurt._

 _Chat is badly injured and there is no Ladybug in sight._

 _ADRIEN AGRESTE IS CHAT NOIR!_

 _HE ENTRUSTS ME WITH HIS WEIRD CAT THING THAT TALKS!_

 _Now, I'm running to who knows where with said cat thing, its directions and the akumatized object!_

 _Then, what? I don't know, but I highly doubt I'm going to like whatever it is._

" _Are you listening, nerd?" the cat thing questioned. I shook my head out from my twister of thoughts._

" _S-Sorry…w-what…did you…s-say?" I asked, out of breath. I could feel its eyes rolling._

" _Turn here," he directed. I did as he told me until he told me to stop. I came to a halt and stood in front of some massage place. My sides hurt and sweat stuck to my forehead. My arm was throbbing and legs felt like jelly, shaking so much that I'm surprised that I was still standing._

" _This is the place," Plagg informed, "He's inside, second door to the left."_

 _I merely nodded, taking a moment to rest from running. Her skimpy legs weren't made for this kind of stuff but years with Chloe ordering her around helped her walk quite a few miles but never running._

 _Once I finally felt like I wasn't going to collapse to the ground, I straightened my body and walked inside the building. The Kwami thing whispered into my ear on what to do if there was someone else that was in the room with Master Fu._

 _I stood in front of the door then hesitated when opening the door. Inside, there was an old man that seemed to be in deep meditation. I stepped into the room and was going to try to coax him out of meditation without scaring him but was beaten to it._

" _Master Fu! It's an emergency!" Plagg yelled, flying out of my hair and giving me a heart attack. The man calmly opened his eyes as if used to this rambunctious behavior. Yet, he seemed quite surprised to see me being here._

" _Uh…" I began, shaking off my shyness, "I'm assuming you are Master Fu then?"_

 _The old man smiled softly before standing up without a problem._

" _And who might you be?" he asked, "Chat Noir must trust you enough to send Plagg with you and revealing his identity."_

" _I-I'm Sabrina, his classmate," I introduced before explaining why I was here, "He's in trouble right now, and Ladybug still hasn't shown up yet." Master Fu hummed in acknowledgment while stroking his beard in thought._

" _That is a problem," he said then eyed the ribbon in my hand, "Is the akuma in there?"_

" _Yeah," I answered. Master Fu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with red markings._

" _In this box is the miraculous of the ladybug earrings. Use these powers wisely and purify the akuma once it has been released," he explained. I stared at him in disbelief before grabbing the box from his hand and opening it. A sudden bright light appeared, making me jump back in fright and screeched a little bit._

 _Once the light disappeared, another small Kwami appeared in the form of a ladybug._

 _The bug blinked a couple of times once it was released from the earrings. The creature looked at me happily before it quickly changed to sadness. I noticed the quick change and felt my heart being torn in two. I didn't know why I felt bad since I just met this Kwami._

 _With a small smile to hide its worry and slight disappointment, the bug Kwami calmly floated over to me._

" _Hi, my name is Tikki," the bug thing introduced. My eyes darted to Plagg and Master Fu before returning to Tikki in a matter of seconds._

" _S-Sabrina," I replied. The Kwami perked up at my name before looking at Plagg, who shrugged in response. Tikki looked back at me before noticing the ribbon in my hand._

" _Is that where the akuma is?" Tikki asked, pointing at the red fabric. Sabrina merely nodded._

" _Can you p-purify it?" I asked, holding out the ribbon._

" _Yes," the bug said, "but I'm going to need your help to do so."_

 _I blinked in confusion before realization hit like a ton of bricks. It's a ladybug Kwami which means…_

" _Y-You mean I-I going to become La-Ladybug?" I spoke in disbelief then gasped, "Which means Ladybug is in trouble if you're here and not with her."_

" _You are correct," Master Fu said, "Will you do the honors and become a temporary Ladybug?" I thought over everything that was happening and how unfit I would be to become a superhero. Yet, Ladybug and everyone else was counting on me to save the day. Cha—Adrien trusted me, so I can't let them down._

 _I nodded, determined, "I accept."_

" _Just say: "Spots on!" Tikki instructed, "Then break the akumatized object and use the yoyo to purify the akuma."_

" _Okay," I nervously spoke, putting on the earrings. Taking in a deep breath, I finally said, "Spots on!"_

 _I felt energy flow over me like warm water embracing me within a hug. The different suit mobilized onto my skin to comfortably fit me, boosting my senses and reflexes. It was like taking in a refreshing breath of air._

" _Woah," I whimsically spoke, looking at my suit and moving around in a comfortable manner. It felt so…exhilarating._

" _Use this power for the greater good then return it to me, please," Master Fu said. I gave a shy smile and nodded before grabbing the ribbon. This was it. I was going to save lives and maybe be congratulated by Ladybug herself. I won't be known as Chloe's little slave anymore and be pronounced as a hero._

 _I ripped the ribbon in two then grabbed the yoyo._

 _Yet, no akuma flew out of the object._

 _Without a second thought, I ran out the door and heading back to the school._

 **{+}{+}{+}**

I spun the yoyo defensively as the akuma shot beams at me. Chat Noir finally vaulted up to join my side, hiding behind me for protection.

"Do you know where the akuma could be?" he asked, probably scanning the victim for the akumatized object.

"No," I answered back, "I don't even know what it is."

"I'm thinking it's her other ribbon but I don't know where it is," Chat replied. My eyes searched her body for anything that stood out oddly but there was nothing…

My eyes were drawn to the torn up skirt of the black dress.

…unless…

"I think I know where it is," I said.

"Where is it?" he asked. My lips pursed awkwardly as I look over my shoulder at the cat hero, who rose an eyebrow in confusion. His gaze moved from me then went back to the akuma before realization was drawn on his face. I could see his cheek grow a slight pink as he coughed.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked, stuttering.

"I'm positive it's probably tied around her leg," I informed.

"Would you two stop talking and fight like real women!" the angry victim yelled before charging at the two. I froze in fright as Chat Noir quickly ran in front of me to block the villain's punch with his baton.

"Any ideas?" Chat asked, pushing the villain away before lunging to attack. I stopped spinning the yoyo for a moment then stared at it in wonder. Should I use the Lucky Charm now? I heard Chat grunt as he was sent sprawling back. He yelped in pain before shakily getting back up to his feet with his staff's assistance.

"Should I use the Lucky Charm?" I asked, unknowingly.

"If you do, then your time is going to be limited to five minutes until you transform back," Chat explained, blocking another punch. The akuma growling furiously and shook her hand that was used to punch my temporary partner.

I gripped the yoyo before using the power.

"Lucky Charm!" I shouted, magic spiraling in the air. It was a mystifying sensation and unreal like something of fiction. Yet, this was all real. Too real. The powers. The danger. People getting hurt. Everyone relying on you to save the day. The balance of everything within your hands. It was almost like a nightmare too.

"No pressure," I thought, sarcastically as the object materialized into thin air. The ladybug-printed object fell right into my hands. I immediately scanned the object—what the?

"A picture frame?" I whispered in disbelief, questioning, "How am I supposed to stop a powerful villain with a picture frame!?"

The blonde dodged a punch but was too slow, getting the next punch right in the gut. He fell onto a knee and held his stomach in pain. He looked up into blank eyes, face neural. It was an ironic scene to watch. A terrifying, death-defying villain battling a beaten, weak hero…and yet…the sun was shining fondly in the sky like there was still hope.

And there was.

"What am I supposed to do with a picture frame?" I asked myself, "Think brain! Think!"

"What's the Lucky Charm?" Chat asked, recoiling with a sweep kick. The akuma fell onto her back and screeched in surprise.

"A picture frame," I informed, looking around for any help, "and I don't know what to do with it!"

Chat's ears perked up then twisted back to look at me.

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

Picture frame…

Picture frame…

Picture frame!

An idea popped into my mind as I watched akumatized Marinette stand back up to her feet. She shot a beam of light at me. I quickly dodged but didn't realize that Sabrina was right behind me.

I watched in slow motion as the beam hit Sabrina.

My breath got caught in my throat and eyes widening in fear, guilt tearing at my heart. She looked at me in pure horror before looking at the picture frame then back at me. She quickly threw the frame towards me before her limbs locked and a coffin formed.

"Go! Save us, Chat!" she yelled at me before the lid shut closed and sank down to the street. I couldn't move my eyes away from the spot where Sabrina was just standing as Cercueil laughed.

"Your turn," she spoke, deviously sweet, " _Here kitty kitty_."

"Only Marinette is allowed to call me "Kitty," I growled in a dangerously low voice before raising a hand in the air, yelling, "Cataclysm!"

I slammed my hand onto the building beneath us and it crumbled to the earth. Cercueil was taken by surprise and barely had time to leap away while I vaulted to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. I heard her screech my name at the top of her lungs in pure hate and anger. I continued on almost jumping out of my skin.

The diversion worked but it still felt wrong leaving Marinette behind like that even if it was too help. I had to go get the picture in her room.

The one that has been faced down for so long will rise once more.

I landed on Marinette's balcony then quickly opened the hatch. My miraculous beeped as I hopped onto Marinette's bed.

"Plagg! Claws in!" I said, releasing my transformation. My Kwami was about to complain about cheese but I already tossed it to him before trying to remember where I saw that family picture. I looked around the room for a picture frame laying down.

"What are you looking for?" Plagg asked, mouth full. I turned to him to tell him until seeing him sitting on the thing I was looking for.

"Bingo!" I thought, snatching the picture from underneath the cat and making him fall.

"Found it!" I exclaimed, looking down at the picture of the smiling family.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking," Plagg sarcastically said, swallowing the last of his cheese.

"Plagg! Claws out!" I said, transforming. I winced when my side throbbed and almost fell onto the bed. My adrenaline ran out. I used my baton as support before climbing out of the room and shutting the skylight.

"There you are!"

Cercueil flew right at me a kicked me right in the chest, sending me flying off of the balcony. I screamed in agony and clutched the picture frames, protecting them from being damaged. I tumbled and rolled on the street until coming to a halt onto my back.

My body felt like it was on fire. Every limb is beaten or broken. _Everything just hurt so much_.

Cercueil landed a few feet away before walking over to me and placed a foot onto my chest. I screamed again, throat hurting and a metallic flavor in my mouth.

"This is the end, Chat Noir," she said, hand glowing and about to punch me once more, "Any last words?" I with shaky arms to show her the picture of her family. She gasped when seeing it and went ridged, emotions flying all around her face.

"Yeah," I rasped out weakly, "What would your mom think of you right now?"

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	25. Chapter 25

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Sabrina's P.O.V**

I am scared.

 _Terrified_.

Everything was pitch black. Walls felt as if they were closing in on me from every direction, making it hard to breathe.

 _Suffocating_.

I tried to close my eyes and think of something else to get my mind off of the situation that I was in. Yet, nothing was working. All's that was on my mind was suffocating and darkness.

"Was this really how it feels to be buried alive?" I thought, "It's completely horrifying."

Yet, I should be lucky though. Some people were probably like this for hours already. I couldn't imagine how the first person that was hit feels unless…they ran out of oxygen already. It was quite possible which made me even more frightened by the minute.

The shock of the whole situation finally settled onto me. Tears streamed down my face as the first sob left my mouth. My hands hit the top of the coffin over and over as if it would do something, _anything_ , to help get out of here.

It was hopeless though. There was no way out until Chat Noir somehow purifies the akuma and fixes everything. As if two cut cords were placed together within my brain, a thought came through.

How was Chat Noir going to purify the akuma if I have the Ladybug miraculous?

A beep derailed my train of thought. A flash of red filled the box for a split moment. I returned back into my normal clothes and felt something small laying on my stomach. The thing let out a tired sigh before I went ridged. What was that?!

"Sabrina? What's going on?" the thing spoke. Sudden realization hit like a ton of bricks and my body relaxed knowing that familiar sweet, small voice.

"Tikki," I said, relieved that I wasn't alone then explained, "W-We're trapped."

"Oh, how are you doing with it?" the Kwami asked, concerned.

"N-Not so g-good, but I'm glad you're h-here," I admitted.

"It's alright," Tikki assured, "I'm sure Chat Noir will get us out of her."

I wasn't sure who she is trying to convince at the moment. Was it me or herself?

"Right," I replied, trying not to throw up.

"Do you have anything to eat by any chance?" Tikki asked, stomach growling. I dug into my pocket and sheepishly pulled out the first thing in my pocket.

"I got mints? Will that do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, thank you," Tikki said as I tried to unwrap the wrapping and navigate the swirled candy in the dark. I felt little arms take ahold of the mint and let go. So, I continued to lay in the dark, hoping this nightmare would end as soon as possible.

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V**

Cercueil stood frozen, skin seeming paler if possible and wide eyed. She just stared down at the picture with terror in her soulless eyes and nails digging into the palm of her hand. Her foot was still pressed down on my chest, making it more difficult to breathe.

My mind felt dizzy, about to pass out at any moment and tears fell down my cheeks from the pain.

Suddenly, the akumatized Marinette knelt down and gently took the picture out of my weak grasp.

"Mama," she rasped, hugging the picture close and screwing her eyes shut. Hawkmoth's communication mask appeared around Cercueil's eyes, yet it didn't seem like she was listening. She was distracted.

Taking this moment of distraction, I knocked the villain onto her back. I quickly pounced on her, wincing and clenching my teeth in agony. Quickly, I bunched up her dress enough to find the red ribbon tied up on her lower thigh. Before I was able to untie it off, Cercueil maneuvered her feet and shoved me off of her.

I was thrown a few yards away.

"Nice try, Kitty," she hissed, beginning to stand up, "but you aren't going to get it that—AH!"

The villain yelped, falling back down in a sitting position. She bunched up her dress enough to reveal three long scratch marks on her lower thigh and stopping a little below the knee. Black blood oozed from the wound, dripping down her leg and onto the road.

I victoriously smirked, feeling the ribbon clasped in my hand.

"NO!" she shrieked, about to shoot a beam at me. I quickly ripped the ribbon in half, setting the evil free from the object.

"Cataclysm!" I shouted, activating my power and destroying the butterfly before it escaped. I sighed in relief when seeing the purple clouds change the villain back into Marinette. That was the last thing I remember before passing out into a dark, endless void of unconsciousness.

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I groaned and held my head as a headache took over, pounding on my skull. I couldn't describe how I felt at that moment. There was a mixture of many different emotions: relief, hurt, regret, and lighter. It was weird to say the least.

I looked around, confused on what was going on and why I was sitting in the middle of the road. My family picture that was in my room lay next to me, the glass part almost shattered.

"How did I get here?" I thought, questionably. Last I checked, I was in the locker room and talking to someone. Something caught the corner of my eye and shifted my gaze to focus on that. Suddenly, the questions and weird feelings were washed away in an instant.

There, a few yards away, laid a black clump with blonde locks laying very still.

A cold feeling enveloped my body, making it tremble in fear and anxiety. After one thought crossed my mind, my body began to move for me. I quickly stood up, stumbling to my feet when a ghostly throbbing of pain burned my thigh. I began to walk over until turning into a sprint, heart racing in terror.

"Chat!" I yelled, worry twisting knots within my stomach.

I fell onto my knees, ignoring the pain it brought and scanned Chat's body. My hands hovered over him, scared if I touched him that he would shatter right before my eyes. With what I could see, there were bruises, cuts, and gashes on his skin. I felt vomit crawl up my throat when seeing lots of darker spots staining his suit.

I clasped a hand over my mouth as the reality settled in on me. Yet, I didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be…there was just no way…

I unclasped my hand from my mouth and desperately spoke.

"Kitty…" I whimpered, voice cracking. No response, only the sound of the irritating wind blowing. I finally gathered the cat within my arms and shook him a bit but nothing happened.

"Chaton…mon minou. Please, open your eyes…please," I shakily begged, throat tightening as tears threatened to fall. With a trembling hand, I placed two fingers on his neck and waited for any sign of life. I almost shattered when there was no pulse until a slow beat came through.

With a shaky sigh of relief, I held my partner close and buried my face within his sunshine-like mane of messy hair. He was still alive. How much longer though? His heartbeat was scarily too slow for my liking but was still holding on.

I still have a chance to save him.

"D-Don't worry, Kitty. E-Everything will be al-alright," I promised, not sure if I was trying to convince my unconscious partner or myself. I caught something red momentarily behind Chat Noir. My gaze landed on a picture frame decorated in ladybug print.

Without thinking, I set Chat Noir down gently and picked up the frame. I quickly threw it in the air and called out, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Swarms of magical ladybugs flew across Paris, fixing all the damages. I small swarm enveloped Chat Noir swiftly before leaving just as fast as they came. My focus was once again on my partner, who still wasn't moving.

"Kitty," I said, urgently and taking him within my arms again, "You can wake up now. Everything is okay and fixed now. The magical ladybugs healed you…"

I started growing worried as Chat continued to lay unstill in my arms. My lower lip began to quiver as I continued, begging, "…so, y-you can wake up now. Please, don't l-leave me too! I-I can't lose another person I…I…"

A tear fell onto Chat's face as I began to silently cry. I held Chat closer, hugging him tightly and waited for something, _anything_ that meant he was okay. I buried my face into his shoulder, sobbing my heart out.

What I wouldn't give to see him smile one more time.

What I wouldn't do just for him to reach up right now and wrap me in his arms.

Heck, I would do anything in my power just to hear another one of his stupid puns!

I just want my Kitty back.

I never even had a chance to tell him the truth about how I felt about him and now…he will never know. My hand came up to his hair and petted it, wanting to hear a purr. Only more silence.

"Chat…" I cried, raspy, "W-Wake up…p…please." I sucked in a breath and jumped in fright when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Marinette…"

 **Sabrina's P.O.V**

I was close to passing out when something washed over me. I instantly felt better and light became known as I stood on the street I was once buried alive under. I smiled and took in the sweet air joyfully.

"Tikki, we did it…well, Chat Noir did it, but I was able to help a little bit! I can't believe I actually did all that! I-" I immediately stopped talking when seeing Tikki's far off look. She seemed really devastated about something.

"What?" I asked, shifting to look behind me. The small Kwami zipped into my hair as people were coming out of their homes and the news van drove up. The crew all came out and was about to do an exclusive. The crowd of people did not dare to get close to Marinette, who held a limp Chat Noir in her arms.

Yet, I ignored it and everyone as I walked over to Marinette. She didn't notice me come up from behind her as I laid my hand on her shoulder. The bluenette jumped in fright, seeming to hold onto Chat tighter.

"Marinette…" I spoke softly, trying to get her attention. Marinette slowly looked over her shoulder at me. I felt my soul being crushed when looking into her red, puffy eyes and seeing red tracks staining her cheeks. I heard her sniff a few times as I was left speechless, unknowing of what to say.

What was I supposed to tell her?

It's going to be okay? Everything will be alright?

I even felt my own eyes burn from accidently glancing at Chat Noir's pale face so still and lifeless. From what I could tell, it felt so wrong seeing that kind of face on him whether in his civilian form or hero form.

I heard a beep coming from Chat's ring and looked down at it.

He had only two paw prints left. Even if he was…unmoving, I couldn't let Adrien's identity be released.

"We got to go," I told her, shakily and rubbed my eyes. Marinette stared at me for a moment from shaking her head no.

"No, I'm not leaving him," she declared, returning her face back into his shoulder. My heart broke at the sight as my classmate went back to mourning over the loss of the fallen hero again. I gulped down the lump in my throat before hugging her from behind.

I screwed my eyes shut as I whispered under my breath, "Tikki, spots on."

Everyone gasped in shock as the suit appeared over me. Marinette seemed to gaze at me dumbfounded but clutched onto Chat tighter. I latched onto Marinette and Chat noir before zipping away on the yoyo.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	26. Chapter 26

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

My grip on Chat Noir didn't loosen even after the shock of knowing Sabrina had my Miraculous or that Chat was about to transform back at any moment. Everything was happening so fast and questions were still left unanswered.

Before I could let it all sink in, we landed. I shakily looked up at Sabrina then looked at the familiar surroundings of my balcony.

"Marinette, help me get him inside please," Sabrina pleaded, quickly de-transforming.

I snapped out of my mixed emotional state. There was no time to question what was going on. Right now, Chat Noir needs me to be strong. He let me lean on his shoulders during my time of despair, now it's my turn to return the favor. It's his turn to lean on me now.

I nodded confidently, slinging Chat's arm over my shoulders while Sabrina did the same. Chat's miraculous beeped in a panicky warning with only seconds before the hero returned to his civilian form.

Marinette kicked open her skylight with ease. The two teenage girls worked together to lower Chat down into Marinette's room and lay his unconscious body on the bluenette's loft. Just as Marinette was about to fully lay his head on her pillow, a green light filled the room and blinding both girls.

"Keep your eyes closed, Sabrina!" Marinette ordered, screwing her own eyes shut. Yet, the redhead had no reason to listen. She already knew who Chat Noir was but assumed that her fellow bluebell-eyed classmate had no clue of his true identity.

"It's okay, Marinette," Sabrina reassured, softly, "I already know his true identity."

"Y-You do?" I responded, shocked and trying to hide the hurt blossoming within my soul, "H…H-How?" Sabrina stayed silent for a while, gathering her words as she began to explain.

"He showed me because he needed me to be Ladybug for the time being to capture the akuma," She began, "He couldn't give me the earrings, because they were somewhere else and was too injured. So, he gave me this weird floating cat—genie thing to show me where the miraculous was."

I grimaced after listening to her story, unsure how to feel knowing that I was the akuma that hurt him.

I hurt my partner.

My best friend.

The boy who somehow wormed his way into my heart when I least expected it.

I'm the cause of his suffering and why he is laying here unconscious.

 _I hurt him_.

I shakily sighed, hiding my face within my hands and taking in deep breaths. The idea of it all slowly wrapping itself around my brain, making it all suffocating just thinking about it. Why did I let myself get akumatized? Why did I let Lila, of all people, get the better of me?

"Can-" I paused to clear my throat after my voice cracked. Sabrina patiently waited for Marinette to gather her thoughts and continue with what she was going to say. After a long, steady exhale, Marinette continued, "Can you please check Chat for any injuries?"

Before I was able to get an answer from Sabrina, a low groan was emitted from an unknown source.

"Won't anyone help this weak and helpless kitty relieve his starvation with some stellar Camembert cheese," A scratchy male voice spoke in an overly dramatic way. That must be Chat Noir's Kwami. Their resemblance in the "over dramatics" was rather uncanny. I smiled a little at the mere thought.

"Plagg! We don't have time to deal with for cheese fetish!"

I perked up and heart lurched when hearing the familiar higher-pitched voice of Tikki scolding someone. I so badly wanted her to nuzzle the top of her head into my cheek and try to hug me. I missed her badly even though I just saw her this morning.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and get something to eat. I bet you're both hungry from working so hard. We can take it from here," Sabrina informed the Kwamis.

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked.

"Come on, Sugar Cube! She offered! Now, let's go eat some cheese!" Plagg said, enthusiastically. I heard Tikki squeak in surprise in their departure as the room returned to being silent again. I was stunned by Sabrina's confidence and quick-wit at resolving issues. The way she took charge and kept a cool head.

She would make a better Ladybug than me.

My hand was suddenly grabbed and held out. Two small objects were dropped onto my palm.

"I think these belong to you," Sabrina said, curling my fingers to close over the small objects. I could tell they were the Ladybug earrings from the point that gently poked my skin and the other end like a smooth, cool dome.

"Also, Chat is going to be alright. I checked for any wounds and found a pretty bad bruising on his back and chest. Besides that, I think he just needs rest," she added. Relief washed over me as a sigh escaped my lips. I reached out with my free hand and carefully felt around until weaving my fingers within Chat's.

I pulled his hand up, placing a loving kiss on his knuckles before holding it to my cheek. It was so weird holding his hand without the glove but it felt nice feeling the warmth of his bare hand brushing against my cheek.

"I don't think I can be Ladybug right now. My mental health isn't doing good and there is a high possibility that I could become akumatized again," I said, "So if it isn't too much to ask…Sabrina Raincomprix, I return the Miraculous of the Ladybug, which grants you the power of creation, back to you just temporarily. You will return it back to me once I am stable enough to fight again."

I hesitatingly held out my hand with the earrings with a smile and tightened my grip on Chat's a little.

"A-Are you sure, Marinette?" Sabrina stuttered, stunned. I gave her a confirmative nod of my head before feeling a soft touch. She curved her fingers over the palm of my hand and retrieved the jewelry. I set my hand back down to my side as I heard slight fiddling around.

"Thank you, Marinette. You won't be disappointed," she replied.

"I should be thanking you. You've done so much for me. I'm in your debt," I said, setting Chat and I's linked hands on my lap.

"Believe me, giving me this honor to be a temporary Ladybug and for the things I've done with Chloe, you don't owe me anything. I was in your debt all along. This is what I'm going to do to repay you for everything you've done for me, my family and all of Paris," Sabrina responded. Then added, worryingly, "But, Hawkmoth probably knows my identity now. Is that going to be a problem?"

I pursed my lips in thought when an idea sprung into my head and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Nothing like a little makeover and an illusion can't fix," I explained, my thumb doing circles on the back of Chat's hand.

"M-Makeover? Illusion?" Sabrina questioned, eyebrow probably quirked up.

"Tikki has told me that she and uh—Plagg can modify the suits and genetic makeup a little to give a different look. Then, we can have Rena Rouge hide somewhere during an akuma attack and create an illusion of you with Chloe," I explained the plan.

"A-Alright," Sabrina said.

"I'm going to try and sneak you some cookies for Tikki at school and before you leave," I mourned, frowning, "Please take good care of her."

"Of course, I will," Sabrina promised. I felt a comforting squeeze on my shoulder, making me smile sadly.

"Marinette!" I heard Tikki shouted, frantically and felt a slight breeze rush by.

"What's wrong, Tikki? Is there another akuma?" I asked, worry clutching at my stomach.

"No, you're-" she didn't finish her sentence when I heard the trap door open.

"Marinette!"

I felt my soul leave my body at the moment of hearing my father's voice. I quickly turned around and opened my eyes to meet his frantic and fear-filled brown ones. My to my displeasure, I forced myself to let go of Chat's hand. Sabrina had enough time to lay down next to Chat to hide.

"H-Hi, Papa," I greeted, nervously and scrambling down from my loft. Papa practically ran over to me and embraced me tightly, nuzzling his face into my hair.

" _La_ _bont_ _é_ , Marinette. You scared me so much," he said. I returned his hug and apologized profusely, placing a kiss on his cheek reassuringly. Soon, he left with a promise to return later to play video games with my favorite dessert and hot chocolate. Once the trapdoor closed, I was able to breathe again and everyone came out from their hiding places.

Tikki flew over to me and collided with my cheek, hugging it.

"I'm so glad you're back too," the red bug said as I chuckled then a frown replaced my cheery smile.

"Tikki…" I began, holding the Kwami within my cupped hands. She looked up at me concerned and waited for me to continue. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly.

"You're going to go be with Sabrina for a little while," I explained, "It's not going to be forever…just…until I feel better. Okay?" I watched as her antenna's drooped just like Chat's ears when he was sad but there was an understanding look drawn on her face.

She slowly flew up and kissed my forehead, lingering a little to rest her forehead against mine. Both of our eyes were closed, soaking in each other's presence until she backed away a little.

"I understand and look forward to the day we reunite once again," she replied.

"Yuck! Do you have to be all mushy in front of me? I'm trying to eat here!" Plagg complained, holding some cheddar in his tiny arms. Tikki rolled her eyes as I smiled fondly at the Kwami's interaction. Sabrina came down from the loft as I gave one last goodbye to Tikki.

"Bye, Tikki. I love you," I whispered, kissing the top of her head one last time.

"I love you too, Marinette," she replied, fondly. She flew over to Sabrina and nodded, motioning to the redhead that she was ready. I quickly snuck downstairs and put some leftover cookies in a box then returned to my room. Sabrina was already transformed and ready to head out.

"Are you sure you don't need anything before I leave? What are you going to do with A—Chat!" Sabrina quickly corrected.

"There's not much you can do. He'll be safe here until he wakes up and transforms again," I said. Sabrina smiled and hugged Marinette tightly, saying, "I wish you the best of luck and call me if you need anything."

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, "Thank you, and I will."

She let go. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. I was left alone with Plagg, who was taking a nap on my computer's keyboard. A knock came from my trapdoor, making me jump and staggered to stand in front of the Kwami of destruction to hide him.

Papa's head poked into the room, smiling fondly as he waved a game controller tauntingly in the air.

"Best 3 out of 5?" he asked. I let a grin settle on my features, leaning against my desk.

"You're on old man! I've been practicing my victory dance!" I teased, earning a "hurt" gasp.

"Old man!" he dramatically spoke in disbelief. I laughed before following him downstairs to join in on the video games and snacks. It felt like forever since the last time I've played video games. We played for hours until a yawn escaped my lips and eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

"I think it's time we head off to bed," papa said, placing a kiss on my cheek. I nodded in agreement, rubbing my eyes and putting our dishes in the sink.

"I'll take care of the rest," Papa said, ushering me towards the stairs that lead to my room, "You go and rest. You had a rough day."

"Okay," I agreed, heading up the stairs, "Goodnight, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too and make sure you say hi to Chat Noir for me," he said, smugly.

"Will do," I replied and entered my room. I closed the trapdoor when the words finally hit and a blush consumed my face. I marched back to the trapdoor to go and yell at Papa.

"Marinette."

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	27. Chapter 27

**As you can see, I changed the title of the book to** _ **Loss**_ **and the summary. I feel like "loss" would be a better suited word for this book than "surrender" and the summary has improved to explain the book a bit better than the last summary.**

 **One last thing, I hate to be a baron of bad news but THIS BOOK IS COMING CLOSE TO THE END! So prepare! Just like me…*grabs tissues*…because I'm going to be sad once this ends. I enjoyed writing this book. At first, it was supposed to be a short book that I was going to be up and done with. But then it became so much more!**

 **Alright! Enough ranting!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I couldn't move after hearing his raspy voice.

I couldn't breathe, hoping that this wasn't all in my head and that he was awake.

Rigid, forcing my eyes ahead as to not look back and see his face without a mask covering it.

What was I supposed to do? What do I say? What was I to think after everything I did to him and what he's done for me?

My body went into a cold sweat as if someone dumped iced water onto me. My heart pounded erratically against my chest and hands clenched into fists. I felt myself trembling, shakily gulping the lump in my throat.

 _I'm so scared._

"Marinette," Chat called again.

I wanted to desperately hug Chat Noir and place my ear on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Tell him to never do that again and that I love him to bits. Then kiss him senselessly until we're both breathless. But, I didn't do any of that.

"Marinette," Chat called, worry within his voice.

I am too scared to move. Too scared to know his true identity. Too scared to look upon the face of the guy I love…the guy I hurt. I could still see his beaten and bloody body cradled within my arms. Skin a chalky, pale color, breathing ragged and _excruciatingly_ slow. His body limp and unmoving.

I could still hear the haunting echoes of my crying and felt the lingering pain of seeing him almost to the point of death.

"Marinette," he called a third time.

I whimpered, lip quivering and trying to hold in my sobs. I've never heard anything more relieving and blessed in all my life.

"Don't cry!" I thought, loudly, "Don't you _dare_ start freaking crying!"

A black blur flew through the floor. Plagg lazily floated on his back and licking his paws clean from eating. The Kwami let out a burp before complimenting, "That was some good cheese bread but it's still not as good as my sweet, beloved Camembert. Instead of the cheese, you used on the bread, I recommend using Cam-"

Plagg immediately stopped talking once acid eyes met my glossy bluebell.

"Plagg…is that you?" Chat's voice rang out, questioningly. The Kwami glanced at the loft before coming back to look at me. I gestured for him to go up there, hoping he didn't mention me being in the room as well. Plagg seemed to get the message and flew up to my bed. I could hear quiet talking coming from behind me and wondered what they were talking about.

Suddenly, a green light encased the room for a moment and startling me from my thoughts. I stiffened when hearing a rustling sound coming from my bed. Gulping down a hard lump in my throat, I slowly cast my gaze to look behind me.

Chat Noir had managed to sit up on the bed and leaned against the wall for support. His cat-like, emerald eyes were barely open and a little foggy but kept staring down at me. I could see the edge of his lip trying to curve into a small smirk.

I immediately shifted my gaze straight forward and crossed my arms as a way of comfort. It felt like an invisible claw continued to scratch at my chest until it was raw with guilt and slowly oozed with regret. A cold sweat formed and sent a chill down my paling body.

The reoccurring thought that I almost killed him made me dizzy and sick, stomach churning.

"Marinette," Chat called out again but continued, "Can you come up here, please? We need to talk."

I shook my head in denial at his request.

"Marinette," he spoke sternly, making me flinch, "That wasn't a question. Please, come here." I gulped down the large lump in my throat before slowly making my way for to the ladder of my loft, vision locked onto the floor.

Once I let go of my arms, my hands began to tremble and felt sweat clinging to my skin. With a shaky sigh, I began to climb the ladder up to my bed. I blinked back tears, forcing them not to fall. I let out a frustrated groan and paused for a moment to wipe some that escaped, flowing down my cheeks.

I finally made it to the top and crawled onto my comforter. I avoided looking at my frail partner and sat on the other side of the bed as to not get any closer. I felt if I got any closer, then I would hurt him again. As if reading my mind, Chat spoke up.

"Princess…it's not your fault," the hero of destruction rasped, nudging my leg with the tip of his foot.

"I know," I replied, quietly.

"I don't think you do," he replied. I fiddled with the blanket as a way to distract and comfort myself.

"You were brainwashed by an akuma-"

"Even if I was akumatized, I wouldn't have done any of that," I snapped back, interrupting him.

"How can you be so sure that you wouldn't have done anything to me?" he asked. I bit down on my lip, not answering his question.

"Mari…" He urged.

"…I…I just didn't want to be to reason that you're hurt," I told him half of the truth. I wasn't ready to tell him the other reason why I wouldn't have done anything to him.

"You're hurting me right now," he stated, sadness laced within his voice. I froze, turning to meet his melancholy eyes. His ears drooped and tail twitched in irritation. I could feel my eyes widen and mouth gap a little. My heart tore into pieces and left on the ground to wilt away.

"How am I hurting you right now?" I asked, scared and confused about what I was doing that conflicted pain onto Chat. It wasn't my intention to cause him more misery. Why am I so selfish and careless? Yet, I wasn't prepared for his next words.

"I'm hurt that you still hesitate to tell me when you're hurting and you lie about it," Chat rasped, firmly and crack a little, "I feel so useless because I can't do anything to help when I don't know the full truth or the situation. Do you know how much that breaks my heart?"

I could feel hot, salty tears falling down my face and inner turmoil raging within myself. I was hurting him by showing that I didn't trust him even though it was the complete opposite. I trust him with my life and to have my back. I trust him to keep my secret identity and keep the ones I love safe.

Why was I still so hesitant with telling him things and keeping it all hidden? Chat clearly knows everything and wants to help me through it. Why am I so afraid when there is nothing to fear?

"We're supposed to be a team, _partners_ ," he continued, eyes watering, "You might not know who I am, but I'll always have your back through the highs and the lows, milady…Marinette."

Chat Noir sniffed and wiped away a tear that escaped. I just kept staring at him in astonishment, unsure of what to say. I knew I had nothing to be scared of anymore and let my walls crumble. I was never good with words, especially with my stuttering and incoherent words. I always let my actions speak for me, so that's what I did.

I let go of the blanket and felt myself move over to Chat Noir. Without another thought or any hesitation, I laid next to Chat. My arms carefully wrapped around his torso and gently rested my head on his chest. I relaxed, eyes fluttering shut when he wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me into a side hug.

"I am so sorry. I-I did-didn't mean to…" I began but Chat Noir hushed me, slowly rubbed circles around my back. I felt him rest his head on top of mine and felt his body relax.

"It's alright," Chat reassured, softly.

"No, it's really not. I'm so lucky to have you by my side and to have you here right now…" I retorted then calmed down and continued, "You mean a lot to me Chat Noir…more than you know. Not just as a partner or a best friend…and I've realized that for a while now. I'm sorry that it took so long to tell you this. I was…scared but that's no excuse for the way I treated you."

Silence filled the room.

Marinette felt a warmth in her cheeks after her apology and confession. My heart raced with many different emotions fluttering around within myself. I patiently waited for him to respond even though the wait was becoming tortuous and long.

I felt my heart lurch in my chest and let out a small gasp when Chat suddenly placed his lips on the side on my forehead. He lingered there for a moment before pulling back and nuzzling the side of my head. All of a sudden, I felt something slimy glide across my cheek and squeaked, jumping back from a laughing Chat.

"Did you just lick my cheek?" I exclaimed, wiping the slobber off of my cheek. Chat calmed his laughter down into giggles as he replied, " _Purr_ -haps."

"That's gross," I whined before joining him in the fit of giggling. That's when I saw the faced-down frame behind Chat Noir and stopped giggling. The magic ladybugs must have brought it back, and much to my dismay, placed it how it was last set before my akumatization.

Chat seemed to notice and his carefree face morphed into one of concern.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" the blonde asked, head cocked to the side a little. I shifted my gaze to Chat before returning to the frame. I didn't want the picture to face down any longer. It was time to set it back up so mama's bright smile can once again be seen.

I looked back at Chat, also wanting to get revenge on him for licking my cheek. A soft and playful smile blossomed on my lips as a mischievous plan formed in my mind. Chat raised an eyebrow and seemed to grow nervous as he shifted a little.

I slowly inched closer to Chat, my arms slowly weaving around his shoulders. I could see a slight red painting his cheeks from under his mask as I grew closer. My hands reached behind his head and grabbed the picture frame.

Our faces were very close…so close that our noses and foreheads brushed against each other. I could our breathing mix, feeling it tickle my skin. My eyes were half-lidded and a small smile still spread across my face. Chat's green eyes were also halfway open and kept glancing down at my lips, breathing uneven.

I could feel my heart race and tried to hold in a blush as to not show that I was affected.

I was able to place the picture frame back up without Chat noticing. I was a little surprised when seeing his eyes flutter shut and were about to lean in. Without a second thought, I lean in too…and kissed the tip of his nose.

I pulled back with a devious smirk as Chat Noir sat frozen with wide emerald eyes and madly blushing face.

"Yeah," I answered, purring flirtingly, "Everything is just right, _Mon Minou_."

I bit my inner cheek to hold back my laughter as the blush spread further to the tips of his human ears and down his neck, becoming a darker shade of red. The cat boy began to sputter, making my attempts of holding back my laughter faulty. I laughed so hard, my stomach began to hurt as I laid back on my bed.

"Y-You tease!" he pouted, stuttering.

"You deserve it!" I replied, calming my spontaneous laughing fit. The end of Chat's lip twitched up a bit, failing to hold his scowl. Finally, he let a grin grace his features.

"Well…" he began, smoothly, "I suppose it's worth it if I get to see that beautiful smile of yours return."

Suddenly, I was the one blushing madly.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	28. Chapter 28

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs in with fresh air. Today was going to be a good day! I could feel it within my bones! I held the straps of my pink book bag and headed towards school with a broad smile on my face. The sky was a little cloudy but didn't stop the rays of sunshine from breaking through the fluffy white curtain.

I walked onto the school grounds and was met by the sight of Sabrina following Chloe like a lost puppy. I shake my head and roll my eyes, old habits die hard I suppose. While Chloe talked on her cell phone, Sabrina looked over in my direction and smiled, waving over at me.

I waved back before walking up the stairs, entering the school.

"Girl!"

I turned my attention towards the noise when arms suddenly wrapped around my back. I stumbled back until we both fell to the ground. I squeaked in surprise and grunted when my back collided with the floor. Alya quickly got off of me and stood, offering a sheepish hand.

"Sorry!" she apologized, "I'm just so happy to see you coming back to school!"

I laughed, taking her hand as she helped me back to my feet.

"I'm glad to be back too. It's been a while," I replied as we both started to walk towards the locker room. It had been a week since my akumatization. I was able to stay home and recuperate mentally from all the trauma.

Alya visited me every day after school to deliver and catch up on any homework I missed (also talk about a lot of stuff unrelated to physics or math equations). Our broken friendship had been healed back together and even stronger than before.

Chat Noir visited every night and hung out from snuggling up to watch a movie or kick his butt at video games. For some reason though, he was really good at playing cards like some sort of card shark. Sabrina had stopped in at some point during the week after a patrol to talk and see Tikki.

Yet, the weirdest thing that happened that whole week was when Alya came with a box full of "get well" cards made by the whole class (except for Lila of course). Even Chloe made a card too, it being not too hard to miss with the whole card bedazzled in gold glitter, real gems, and curvy white words inside.

That same night, Chat brought some expensive chocolate and fabric. It was very sweet of him but I was still complaining about the cost of the items (even if I did reluctantly accept the gifts).

Alya grabbed her phone out from her jean's pocket and began to type on it as she said, "I have to catch you up on what's been going on this past week!"

I had to guide my best friend around obstacles and open the locker room door for her when she suddenly shoved her phone in my face. On the screen, the Ladyblog was pulled up and a picture was presented. There was Sabrina dressed up as Ladybug and swinging through Paris late at night.

"There is a new Ladybug! Who do you think it is? What happened to the original? Do you think this girl stole Ladybug's miraculous or blackmailed her? Or maybe, Ladybug is hurt?" Alya rambled on with many questions and theories. I giggled while I opened my locker to exchange books.

Suddenly, the phone was shoved in my face again. This time, it was a social media page with a picture of Lila in a hospital room laying on a bed and a short sentence saying "Recovering quickly thanks to the new Ladybug."

I scolded at the picture, my good mood diminishing slightly.

"Don't get mad too fast, girl," Alya said before switching to Chloe's account to reveal the same video that got me into trouble the first time but it was longer. The redhead played the video until it arrived with Lila and Chloe talking while Sabrina was taking off her wig. Then the video was cut off.

"Yesterday, Chloe was ranting to Sabrina about how Lila lied to her. So as revenge, she sent the rest of the video on all her social media accounts," Alya explained, "Which means everyone saw it and Lila later posted about "taking a long trip." In other words and my theory, homeschooling until the news blows over or was expelled."

My frown soon turned into one of shock before morphing a second later into pure happiness and excitement.

"Really!?" I shouted in disbelief and smiled widely, "That's the best news I've heard since…well, you know!" Alya winced at that but continued to grin nonetheless. This was not a time to be sad! This was a time to celebrate! At least, until Lila returned to school. I happily shut my locker, feeling even more ready for the day.

"Hey, Marinette and Alya!"

I jumped back about three feet, screaming and holding my hand over my heart. Adrien and Alya gave each other a glance before looking back at me, chuckling.

"Sorry, Mari," Adrien apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. I lowered my hand back to my side and took a moment to look at my two friends. A soft smile returned to my lips before I walked back over to two.

"It's alright," I replied, "In fact, I should be thanking you."

Alya's jaw was dropped so low that it could've touched the ground. My redheaded friend was in complete shock. Adrien's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Thank me? For what?" he asked, looking at Alya as if she had the answers but was even more confused with her reaction, "Alya, are you alright?"

"I wanted to thank you for staying by my side and believing in me when no one else did," I explained, genuinely thankful for everything that was Adrien Agreste. Adrien, at some point in my explanation, returned his attention back to me. His facial features seemed to soften and his body relaxed, touched by my words.

"It was no problem at all. I'd do anything to protect my friends," he replied. I felt my heart warm and stepped closer to the model, enveloping him around his torso. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, taking in his warmth. I breathed in the faint familiar smell of his cologne.

It took only a second before I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug and encasing me like a blanket. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head as he held me close. I felt all the world's problems melt away and body relax from the weighted stress from the last couple of weeks.

Things were finally returning back to normal…well, my kind of normal. Yet, I've changed within these past few weeks. I've grown stronger, seen new lights down different tunnels I never knew existed, defeated one of my enemies and learned to hold on to what I still have.

I'm very thankful for everything and everyone that I have in my life.

Adrien and I pulled away from each other. Before we were able to get too far, I stepped up onto my tippy-toes and placed my hand on his cheek. I quickly leaned in and placed a peck on his other cheek. I found this to be an appropriate way as a final goodbye and let go of my silly crush on him. He'll always and only see me as a close friend.

I was alright with that.

I found someone else I truly love.

Giving Adrien one more smile, I walked away and dragged a gaping Alya out of the locker room. She began to make incoherent noises and wildly flailing her arms, trying to figure out what just happened. I laughed the whole time we made our way towards the classroom.

Adrien was left in the locker room, frozen and face turning a rosy pink.

"You better not have taken any pictures," I warned. Alya was able to calm down and smirked as she began to type away at her phone.

"I am neither confirming nor denying it," she mused, trying to hide a grin. I pursed my lips before glancing down at the device in her hand. I smirked and quickly snatched her phone.

"I guess, I'll have to take a look to find out then," I said before running away.

"Hey! You better not pull a Marinette while my baby is in your hands!" Alya yelled, chasing me down. I laughed and headed straight for the classroom. Once I stood outside the door and hand clutched the door handle, Alya began to yell, "Stop, Marinette!"

"Go Marinette!" I teasingly shouted back and opened the door in victory, entering the room.

I immediately paused when noticing the classroom was decorated and there was food on the front row desks. All my classmates and teacher looked over at me in surprise as very one was doing something. Yet, the thing that caught my attention was the banner. Nino was standing on a ladder and in the middle of tying one end of it but was frozen at the moment as if he was caught stealing cookies from a jar. On the banner, it wrote, "We are sorry, Marinette." It was also littered with stickers and pink glitter around the letters.

Someone entered the room behind me, breathing heavily. I could only assume it was Alya since she was chasing me but I didn't care at the moment.

"Yo, Tiger Lily!" Alix whined, "You were supposed to keep Lotus from coming here until we gave you the signal!"

"I tried to stop her, Violet but she didn't listen," Alya replied, defensively. I wasn't listening at the moment, still looking around and drinking in the scene in front of me.

"Uh…surprise?" Kim awkwardly spoke, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. Max nudged him in the side and gave him a look of disapproval.

"Did…" I paused, still in complete disbelief at what's happening. I soon continued to ask "Did you guys do all of this…for me?" Some nodded their heads while others spoke out their agreements. Rose, however, ran up to me and hugged me.

"Of course, we did! You deserve it for everything we put you through! It's the least we could've done! You've been through so much and we acted like real trolls! Although, none of this wouldn't have been possible if Alya hadn't suggested this," Rose said before releasing me. I was astonished and looked back at my friend, who gave a soft smile. I walked over to Alya and gave her a big hug. There were a few more people who joined in the hug.

"Guys, thank you so much but you didn't have to throw me a party. I was never mad at any of you. It wasn't your fault that you were deceived and lied too," I said.

"Oh, believe me, Mari. You deserve a whole lot more than what you think," Alya quietly spoke into my ear. I rested my chin on my best friend's shoulder and opened my eyes to meet emerald green. Adrien stood at the doorway smiling at us and I smiled back.

"Alright, enough gushy stuff! Let's eat food!" Alix chirped, separating from the group hug and heading over to the buffet, "I bet I can eat more hot dogs than Kim without throwing up!"

"You're on, shorty!" Kim challenged.

"I am not short! I am fun-sized!" she replied, staking hot dogs on a plate.

"Kim! Alix!" Miss Bustier sternly said, stopping the two from their competition. The group hug had separated and everyone quietly giggled at the two for getting into trouble. I turned away from the commotion and spotted Chloe at the far back, glaring at her phone screen and scrolling through it.

"I'll be right back," I told Alya, grabbing a plate and filling it with macaroons. I climbed the stairs towards the last row and sat in the empty seat next to Chloe. I set the plate down on the desk before looking over at the blonde girl, who still staring at her phone and not batting me a glance.

"Chloe-"

"Whatever you are selling, Dupain-Cheng, I'm not buying it. So, go enjoy your little pity party. You won't have to deal with me today, nor do I want to deal with you. So, consider this your first and last warning before I make up my mind, "Chloe huffed, cutting me off and still not looking up from her phone, "But don't think tomorrow, I won't hesitate. A queen has to keep a reputation to lowly peasants such as yourself."

"I just wanted to say thank you," I said, making Chloe stop aggressively scrolling her phone and look at me. She raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrow, asking, "What for?"

"For posting that video and exposing the truth about Lila," I said before standing up and taking a pink macaroon, "Also, I wouldn't put it past you to continue to do what you do best even if I know you can be better. Anyways, enjoy the party."

I slipped the cookie into my mouth and began to head back to the front to be with my friends.

I glanced back at the blonde to see her eat a macaroon and continue to scroll through her phone.

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I continued down the stairs. I grabbed a new plate and filled it with food before joining my friends at Alya and I's shared desk.

"So," Nino began with a full mouth, "What did you and your highness talk about?" Alya glared at her boyfriend and I chuckled. Adrien looked at me curiously, wondering the same thing while eating a strawberry.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff," I answered, shrugging.

"Woah, Mari! Adrien isn't ready to know about "girl stuff" quite yet," Nino said, making Adrien and I choke on our food. Alya smacked Nino on the back of his head as he laughed.

 **{+}{+}{+}**


	29. Chapter 29

**{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Thunder roared through the late night of Paris. Rain clattered against her window as it poured, sounding like a bunch of marbles being dumped and hitting everything in its way. Lighting flashed revealing the buildings outside the window for a split second before returning back into darkness.

Yet, none of that stopped me from designing. It had been a long time since the last time I've drawn anything or picked up a needle. My mind was chock-full of ideas that I just had to draw before they were wiped from my memories.

I had a hard time finding any inspiration or motivation to do fashion designing. Now, I couldn't stop drawing. I straightened my poster to get a good look at the outfit I had just drawn and found it quite cute.

"What do you think of this one, Tikk-" I paused after looking up and realizing that my Kwami was with Sabrina temporarily. It would get pretty lonely every now and again without Tikki around.

I miss her a lot.

But, it was okay.

I was okay.

I know that someday, she will return to me. Besides, Sabrina was nice enough to stop by sometimes after patrol so I can talk with Tikki for a little bit. Then, I would give Sabrina a bunch of cookies as a thank you for everything before she headed back home.

Three hurried knocks snapped me out of my thoughts. I was a little surprised to hear them coming from the skylight and quickly scurried over to open it up for Chat. Chat leaped through the window and quickly shut it before any rain could enter the room.

Yet, that didn't stop the drenched cat from soaking my bed's comforter. The hero jumped off of the loft and stood in the middle of the room. I glared at the hero of bad luck. I grabbed my bedsheet then climbed down from my bed.

"You crazy feline!" I scolded, walking over until I stood in front of him with my free hand on my hip.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there! Did you not learn from my experience in the rain? I got sick afterward! Now, you're going to probably get sick and now, my blanket needs washed!"

Chat Noir merely let a lazy smile spread across his face, which made my boil.

"You know? You're absolutely adorable when you're mad," Chat flirted before saying, "Besides, a little water or fear of getting sick could never keep me away from you, _Purrr_ -incess." I tried to keep a stone-cold glare on this reckless teenage boy but couldn't, for the life of me, stay mad for too long. I sighed, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Whatever, it's not my fault if you get sick," I shrugged, heading towards the trap door, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a towel and put these sheets in the washer. Don't mess anything else up while I'm gone. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as Paris's daytime skies that always reminds me of your pretty blue eyes," he poetically spoke. I felt heat burning through my entire face and something in my stomach do flips. I paused at the trap door. I calmed my racing heart and waited for my face to cool down before looking back at Chat Noir. I smiled sweetly at him.

"And I thought my parent's baked goods were going to be the thing that gave me diabetes," I joked, leaving a laughing cat in my room to carry on with my tasks. Papa was in the kitchen cooking up some supper when he looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. Then, he mischievously smiled, knowingly.

"Why don't you invite your guest down for tonight and join us for supper?" Papa offered. I immediately stopped my trek to the laundry room and stared wide-eyed in disbelief at my dad. I almost forgot that he knew Chat Noir visits me.

"R-Really?" I questioned, still a little surprised and suspicious, "Why?"

"Well, I would like to know the boy that is dating my daughter," Papa answered, making my squeak and almost drop the blanket.

"W-We aren't dating—n-not that I wouldn't _mind_ d-d-dating him—I mean, Papa!" I complained. My dad wholeheartedly laughed as he stirred whatever was cooking in the pot.

"I'm only teasing, Marinette," Papa said, calming his laughter before continuing, "but I was serious when I said he can join us for dinner. I promise not to tease you two."

I pursed my lips in thought, glancing between my dad and the trapdoor to my room which held the cat hero. I know at some point I wanted the two to meet but wasn't sure if it were ever going to be possible. Now that papa knows of Chat's nightly visits, maybe it wouldn't hurt if they met.

Even if Chat is well-known in Paris, he was still practically a stranger to everyone.

"I'll ask him after I get this in the wash and get him a towel," I said before continuing towards the laundry room. I placed the blanket inside the dryer and started the machine. Then, I grabbed a towel from the bathroom before heading back to my bedroom.

"Here," I said, handing the towel over Chat Noir. The cat hero gratefully smiled and took the towel to dry off.

"So, my dad sort of…" I paused for a moment, "…wanted to know if you'd like to—um, join us for dinner?"

Chat froze, looking at me as if I had two heads. He blinked his wide eyes once then twice.

"Really?" He asked, voice cracking. I laughed a little when his face began to turn a slight shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Yes, really," I answered then smirked, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"W-What? No, of course not! I would love to join you and your father for dinner, Milady," Chat said a little too quickly. I could tell by his body language that he was nervous which made me laugh a little harder. Once I calmed down, before I replied, "I was only kidding, Kitty. You don't have to join us for dinner if you-"

"Marinette," Chat cut me off, tone more steady and earnest, "I'm serious when I say I would love to join you guys."

I was slightly surprised but it soon melted away into a warm smile spread on my face. He handed the towel over to me before looking into a nearby mirror.

"Do I look okay? Presentable? Does my breath stink? Did the rain make me smell bad?" Chat questioned, messing with his bird nest-like hair.

"Chaton," I said, moving him away from the mirror and pulling his hands out of his hair to grasp my own, "You look very handsome. My dad isn't going to disown you when he trusts my judgment on people who are special to me."

Chat's smile is small but reassured. He nods, taking in a deep breath and gently squeezes my hand.

"Alright," he exhaled.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

"I'm really glad you could join us, Chat Noir," Papa exclaimed, joyfully. Chat and I was sat at the table while my dad brought over the pot. Whatever food was inside filled the air with a delectable aroma. I could feel my mouth watering, not realizing how hungry I was before smelling the food.

"It is my pleasure," Chat replied, brightly, "I'm happy to join you guys."

Papa set the pot carefully on the table as to not spill anything.

"You two can dig in while I grab one more thing," he said before walking back into the kitchen.

"It wouldn't be very knightly of me if I didn't let my fair Princess go first," Chat said, gesturing for me to go first.

"It would be very rude of me if I didn't let my guest go first though," I replied, arms crossed and gave a playful glare.

"Touché, Princess. Touché," the cat hero said, smirking. He grabbed the label from the pot and began to fill his bowl with soup. Once he finished, I filled my bowl. Papa soon returned with a cake for dessert and got himself situated at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you do any curricular activities besides being a superhero?" Papa asked then reassured, "If you don't want to answer the question then that is alright."

"Yes, I do. I just can't tell you what it is. Sorry," the blonde apologized, scratching the back of his neck nervously. I smiled at this little habit I've noticed Chat does when he is uncertain. It kind of reminds me of Adrien.

My eyes widened before shaking the thought away and continued eating, quietly listening to the two talk.

"That is alright. I completely understand," Papa reassured before continuing, "How about video games, any favorites?"

"I really like Ultimate Mecha Strike," Chat answered, eating some of the food. My eyes zeroed in on a slight spill close to his lips that bothered me for some reason.

"I just might have to play a few rounds with you sometime. I am a champion at that game," my dad joked. This caught my attention and I used it as a distraction from the small mess on Chat's face.

"Champion? Last I checked, I've been beating you since I was like five," I said, smirking. Papa only rolled his eyes while my partner tried to hold back a knowing smile. After supper was finished and dishes were cleaned, Papa and Chat decided to play a couple of rounds of Ultimate Mega Strike. The winner faced me (but Chat lost in the end after I pulverized him).

"How are you so good at this game? I don't understand how I haven't beaten you yet!" Chat groaned. I snorted and leaned back into the couch.

"I guess, I'm just that lucky," I answered, earning a glare from the cat hero. Papa chortled, amusement laced within in face.

"This game is ridged," the blonde said under his breath and crossed his arms, "or you're cheating somehow." I shook my head before a yawn escaped my mouth.

Papa noticed me rubbing my eyes and said, "Alright, I think it's time to call it a night."

"Why? I'm not sleepy," I protested, eyelids feeling heavy and holding back another yawn. My mind was slowly going hazy as I forced myself to stay awake.

"Whether you are sleepy or not, you still have school tomorrow. I assume Chat Noir does too so he needs to get home as well," my dad argued. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Okay," I relented, attempting to stand up and almost fell over if it weren't for Chat catching me.

"I'll take her up if that's alright, sir," my partner offered. Papa must have agreed when Chat began to move in the direction of my room. I snuggled into his warmth, trying to stay awake so I would be able to say my farewell for the night. I felt safe and secure, knowing that he will always have my back.

The warmth went away and a softness embraced me. I whined a little, missing the security until feeling a soft peck on my cheek. My eyes fluttered open to meet with glowing green. I could faintly see a small smile on his face with how close he was.

"I had a lot of fun. It was nice meeting your father and hope we can do this again some other time," Chat whispered.

"Yeah," I replied, "that would great."

With the remaining strength I had, I sat up and unknowingly kissing the edge of his mouth. I laid back down just as my mind went to dreamland.

 **Chat's P.O.V**

My whole face felt as if it were engulfed in flames. I mentally cursed, wishing she would've gone over a little more but also wanted her to realize what she did. Yet, Marinette had already fallen asleep.

I couldn't help but smile still at how cute she looked when sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," I whispered before leaving out the skylight and heading back home.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Sorry if this chapter was boring. It's more or less a filler chapter but I hope you all still enjoyed it!**

 **Also, the next chapter is going to be the last of this book but there is going to be a sequel!**

 **HAPPY EASTER!**

 **That's all I have to say! Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLY SMOKES!**

 **It has come!**

 **The last chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

Life is short.

Every person runs on a different clock, some are very short while others live longer. Some are taken from us within a second and others have to tortuously wait until their final breath.

We mourn these losses but thrive on them as well. We grow stronger and learn to appreciate everything we have and had. We learn not to take our lives for granted from people who were never able to experience it. _We miss the sun when it sets…but…_

My mother will never watch me graduate, get married, or meet her future grandchildren. I miss her every single day to bits and pieces.

… _it'll eventually rise once more, starting a brand new day._

 _Becoming a new person, a better one._

Loss is something we all have to go through…but things do get better.

With loss, we gain hope and carry on with people we still have with us. Whether they are friends, family, neighbors, acquaintances, or lovers, they guide us through the pain and hard days. Through all the highs and the lows that life challenges us to overcome. They help us heal in our darkest times.

Sometimes, we regret not doing or saying one last thing to that special person who is gone. We are left praying that they are listening. We are left wondering if they are standing beside us right now. We are left hoping that they made it to a better place in the afterlife.

Those thoughts may be haunting but reassure us to move on and live life to the fullest while it's still within our grasp. Cherish our memories we had with them and make new ones with the ones who are still with us today. If we still have memories, the people we care about will live on longer than life itself.

I will never take it for granted again.

Who knows when the last time I'll ever kiss my papa's cheek, hug my best friend until she has a hard time breathing or tell the boy that stole my heart how much I love him.

"Marinette! Your friends are here!" Papa called from downstairs. I blinked out of my own world and looked up from my diary for a moment. I wrote in a closing statement before shutting the book and placing it in the secured box.

"Coming!" I called back, running over to the trap door then opening it. I saw Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Papa all at the bottom of the stairs laughing. I smiled at everyone and began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, gu-" I squeaked, missing a step and felt gravity pulling me towards the floor. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact knowing that it was going to hurt. Yet, the hard landing never came. A soft embrace replaced my landing instead.

I opened my eyes to meet forest green looking down at me.

"You alright, Princ- _Marinette_ ," he stuttered, grinning before turning into an awkward smile and setting me back on my feet.

"Yeah, thank you for catching me," I replied, showing my gratitude with a smile. I didn't know if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swore there was a slight pink staining his face.

"No problem," Adrien said.

"Girl!" Alya shrieked, latching onto my arm and dragging me out the door, "I need to gossip about this new update I am about to put on the Ladyblog! It was so hard not to hold it in any longer! I was about to explode!"

I rolled my eyes but listened to my best friend rant about the news she had. I could hear Adrien and Nino often say some words behind us but never the whole conversation. But there was nothing to worry about when everything was peaceful.

The sky had a few clouds but the sun shined and the breeze felt nice with the warm weather. It was all perfect and what made it even better was the special people surrounding me.

Smiling.

Laughing.

Happy.

No more words of doubt or worthlessness. Only serenity.

My mother isn't the only one at peace.

I'm at peace with myself.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked my best friend.

"Nowhere and everywhere at the same time," Alya answered with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness. I raised an eyebrow at her but just went along with it. Besides, it was supposed to be a surprise. Why would I spoil it?

"We have arrived!" Alya exclaimed, happily. I looked at the red and white plaid designed blanket laid out on the grass with a giant weaved basket sitting on top.

"A picnic?" I said, confused then smiled, "Great idea! It's a wonderful day for one!"

"I can't take all the credit for the picnic. It was surprisingly Nino's idea," Alya replied.

"Why is that surprising?" Nino asked, crossing his arms as he and Adrien arrived just shortly after us.

"You having an idea. It's a shocker," Alya answered, grinning. Nino playfully scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Adrien and I chuckled at the bickering couple. We all eventually sat down on the blanket and began to dig into the basket (which surprisingly held a lot of food).

"Thanks for the picnic guys but what's the special occasion for?" I asked, about to take a bite from my sandwich. The three went silent, looking at each other as if knowing something I didn't know. Alya shifted on her spot, Adrien scratched the back of his neck and Nino took a long swig of his apple juice.

I paused and lowered the sandwich down for a moment, feeling skeptical. My worry only grew the longer it was quiet and the more they looked at each other to see who would give the news.

"Guys?" I asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Adrien sighed, unable to take the pressure anymore and getting some nasty glances from the couple.

"Do you know what today is?" the blonde model asked me. I blinked for a moment before trying to recall today's date.

"Yeah, it's-" I paused, perking up in realization of what today was.

Today is my mom's birthday but…how did they know that? My eye scanned my three closest friends, who looked very tense and waiting to see my reaction. My eyes gazed upon the sky filled with fluffy, white clouds and bright light from the sun, bringing its warmth to embrace Paris.

I could only smile.

I turned back to look at my friends. It didn't really matter how they found out about my mother's birthday but the fact that they cared enough to know so we could do something special today. It was very sweet and thoughtful of them.

"I don't know whether I should be concerned or glad right now," Nino whispered to Alya, earning a punch from the reporter. Adrien grinned softly, the sun making his hair shine as if it were the sun's brother.

"Yeah, I know what today is and I'm happy to spend it with you guys," I replied before freaking out when a thought accord, "Oh no! My dad! He probably remembers today and possibly gets distracted. Then, the whole house will be on fire! Fire bad! Then, the house will-"

"Girl!" Alya shouted, shaking me, "Chill, he's the one that told us about it and asked us to do something with you today."

"He figured that you'd probably forget about today, dudette. Then, being the genius I am, I came up with the picnic idea," Nino proudly professed. Adrien shook his head while Alya rolled her eyes.

"You guys are the best! I'll have to thank my dad too," I said, side hugging my best friend.

"It was no problem," Adrien said.

"I'm surprised superstar over here was even allowed to come," Alya tutted.

The blonde scratched the back of his neck, "I may or may not have snuck out of my room."

Nino gasped, placing his hand on his chest, "Adrien Agreste rebelling and disobeying his father's rules!? Unheard of!"

"Woah, settle down wild child! I think I'm rubbing off on you too much," Alya chuckled.

"I can already see the headlines. Adrien Agreste turned rouge," I added in on the fun.

"Ha ha ha, you guys are hilarious," Adrien sarcastically said in a blunt tone with his arms crossed. Alya, Nino, and I laughed before Adrien shortly joined our laughing fit.

There was nowhere else I'd rather be than in this moment.

 **{+}{+}{+}**

"Eye spy with my little eye, the most beautiful person in all of Paris," Chat Noir flirted, head poked in through the window. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile all the more.

"Always a flirt," I sighed, going back to sewing two pieces of fabric.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't keep my admiration for Adrien Agreste in any longer," the cat hero said, landing on my loft. I glared at Chat and he began to laugh.

"Very funny, Kitty," I replied before returning to my sewing and pretend to ignore him. Yet, it was quite hard to ignore him when he pulled my chair away from the desk. I didn't even hear him come down from my bed! My chair was turned around our faces were a couple of inches apart.

"But, you are the most extravagant and radiant person in the entire world," he added, making my heart skip a beat and could feel my cheeks grow warmer. I tutted, pushing his face away before returning to sewing the shirt together.

"Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath. Chat Noir must have heard me since he began to laugh once again. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder, giving affectionate nuzzles to the side of my face.

"Come on, Bugaboo! You love me!" Chat Noir teased.

"Uh oh. The walls are talking again," I joked, bluntly and without stopping my fashion project.

"If that's your way of pretending that I am not here, Buginette, then that was _paw_ -ful," he replied. I groaned when hearing the cat puns.

"I think your puns are even more awful," I bantered back.

"And I think we should play a game of truth and dare," Chat suggested, making me pause a moment to side-glance the cat. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before saying, "I'm a little busy at the moment. Also, why truth and dare?"

"You can stop sewing for today! I bet that's what you've been doing since you came back home and forgot to do your homework," Chat said. My eyes widened in realization and almost started freaking out when the hero continued.

"So, if you don't want me to run downstairs right now to tell your dad that you slacked off and didn't do your homework, then I suggest you play truth or dare with me for a little bit."

"That sneaky little…" I thought inside my head before sighing.

"Fine," I groan, "but just for a little bit."

"Eureka! Chat: one. Marinette: zero," Chat cheered, making me almost regret my decision. He began to pull my chair all the way over to the chaise. He turned the chair around so I could face him sitting on the chaise.

"So, how do you play this game?" Chat Noir asked. I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking but his question was full-fledged with seriousness and curiosity.

"You don't know how to play?" I questioned, keeping my guard up and waiting for a sly smirk. There was none, only a reluctant nod.

"Let's just say, I don't get out very much," the blonde sheepishly spoke, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. I gave a small, reassuring smile before explaining the game as best as I could.

Chat listened, innocently nodding so I knew he was following along. I had to push away the thought of how cute he looked nodding his head to the back of my mind. He distracted me a little but I was able to pull through with my explanation.

"I'll go first as an example," I offered, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he exclaimed. I evilly smirk, making his daring face slightly pale. I had the perfect dare.

"I dare you to not say a single cat pun for the rest of the night," I smugly spoke. Chat Noir gasped, holding his hand over his heart as if he was hurt.

"That is a very cruel and unusual punishment, milady. I'll need to plead the fifth and beg for you to have mercy on this poor soul," he dramatically said, flopping back on my chaise.

"That's what you get for intruding on my work with terrible puns and pickup lines," I playfully teased.

Chat huffed, "Well, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied without hesitation. I began to regret my decision when Chat deviously smirked. I felt myself grow nervous as the cat hero chuckled.

"I have made a bad decision," I thought.

"Well, Princess. I was hoping you'd pick that," he said before asking, "Do you remember that day I caught you talking, to whom I suppose was your Kwami but said that you were practicing talking to your crush? My question is, who is or was your crush?"

"You evil little conniving-"

"Woah, Bugaboo, keep it PG! Besides, you started this war when you dared me to not say any cat puns for the rest of the night," Chat cut me off before going back to smirking.

I felt my face warm up a bit at the mere thought of the model I crushed hard on. Admittedly, the feelings haven't gone away quite yet, but are slowly vanishing. I got rid of all the posters, the calendar, and changed my computer's wallpaper (though I did that long ago when Chat started visiting more frequently). Most of it happened when I realized I fell for the stupid cat sitting right in front of me.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt since I'm trying to leave those times in the past…

"Um," I began, twiddling with my fingers and did my best not to look him in the eyes, "I _used_ to—not saying I still do a little bit—have a crush on…"

I whined, finding it hard to just spit out the name of my former crush in front of my latter crush. Why was it so difficult to just spit out the name-

"…Adrien Agreste."

I slapped my hand over my gaping mouth and eyes widened in shock at my response. It was like my brain unconsciously spoke the answer for me. I felt my face instantly heat up and drew my gaze to the wooden floors.

"Why did I say that out loud?!" I shouted in my head, internally freaking out. Chat is going to probably make fun of me for having a celebrity crush. I felt embarrassed and uneasy. I wanted to dig a hole and hide in it or hide under a rock. Or maybe-

A gloved hand gently grasped onto my wrist and pulled it away from my mouth to my lap. Then another gloved hand came into view, fingers extending and carefully tilting my head up a little. I still didn't dare to look up at Chat until feeling something resting against my forehead.

My eyes flickered from the floor to see Chat's head against mine, eyes closed. I was confused as to why he was doing this but didn't hesitate to lean into the warmth, soaking it in. My heart rate began to speed up for a different reason and everything somehow just felt so…right.

"Have I ever told you how strong, wonderful and beautiful you are?" Chat asked. My breath hitched a bit before letting a small smile grace my lips.

"Only every day," I replied.

"Dang, I'm slacking," he spoke, "You should know it every single second."

"You're so cliché," I replied still touched by his words.

"Only for you, Bugaboo," the cat hero joked, making me giggle.

Silence filled the comfortable atmosphere, not that I minded staying here like this. The balance that once tilted my whole world has now evened out. The flower that had withered through the winter grew back more luscious and radiant than it last was. It was still delicate and beautiful but tough as nails.

A rose, a flower that has been a symbol of love and friendship for as long as I could remember.

"Well…" I began, breaking through the quietness, "You're very caring, loyal, and, I guess, you're funny sometimes."

"Do my ears deceive me or did Milady just say that I'm funny?" Chat Noir joked, voice laced with disbelief.

"Don't make me regret it," I warned, causing my partner to chuckle.

"I wouldn't _dare_ to make you regret a decision. You know that I only speak the _truth_ ," he punned, snickering. I groaned, pulling away from him.

"And, you ruined it," I said, standing up and leaving a laughing Chat on the floor. I went back over to my desk to continue sewing but never made it when the lights went out and arms wrapped around my waist. I squealed as the arms dragged me away from the desk.

Chat arranged me so he could carry me bridal style.

"Hey, put me down!" I argued.

"Nope!" Chat laughed before walking for to my loft, "It's getting late and it's a school day tomorrow. A knight needs to make sure his fair princess is getting her beauty sleep…not that you need it to look cute."

Before I could say anything, we suddenly went tumbling to the floor. After a moment of confusion, I realized the position the universe loves to put Chat and me in. Chat's weight was crushing me before he started to move up.

Soon, we were eye to eye with me beneath him.

Our noses brushed against each other's and the only source of light came from the moonlight through the window. Didn't cliché stuff like this only happen in fairytales?

"Mari…"Chat whispered, seeming like he was unable to move. I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to move away either. In fact…I wanted to get closer…and closer…and closer…

Slowly, our heads moved in and our quick-paced breathes mixed in the little space between us. My eyes flutter closed as our lips brushed. My heart skipped a beat, fluttering at the touch and felt my stomach whirling with nerves.

Finally, our lips collided.

It didn't feel like fireworks or an explosion of colors filling a world of black and white. Yet, it was the sweetest of touches, soft and gentle. The kiss wasn't extraordinary but still something special, an unexplainable feeling with meaning.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to get a little closer and deepened the kiss. Chat didn't hesitate to return the favor.

Air was something we both needed though and pulled apart. We didn't get very far though still barely inches apart.

I smiled softly and he smiled back.

Life has many ups and downs to it just like a roller coaster. But, if you find the right people to trust to hold your fragile heart and carry you when you can't walk, life becomes easier.

Our clocks will continue to tick until death stops it, change will always be a constant obstacle in our path, and prospering is our goal. We all still have questions about life. What is life and our purpose to live it?

Life has no meaning unless you give it one. We are life, the answer to the question that is constantly asked. We give it a reason and a purpose. We choose our paths and walk it even if we don't know what's at the end of the road.

It's not the destination that counts but the journey.

I've had a crazy journey ever since I received my miraculous, some good and bad things. I will never regret the choice of trying again at being a superhero.

For now, I still have some things to figure out before returning to the suit. I just want to enjoy this moment of peace with the ones I love and cherish.

But, there is still some unfinished business left lurking within the darkness of the shadows…

 **{+}{+}{+}**

 _ **"Life has no meaning. Each of us has meaning and we bring it to life. It is a waste to be asking the question when you are the answer."**_

 _ **-Joseph Campbell**_

 **Thank you everyone for reading and all the support! Hopefully, I'll see you all in the sequel! I do not know when it will come out but I'll let y'all know!**

 **This is an end to a new beginning!**


End file.
